In Love With You
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Saito. Louise and Saito's daughter Rizel starts at the magic academy, and summons her familiar-which coincidentally turns out to be a boy from earth. The 17 year old familiar has a dark and depressing past, which he doesn't want to share with anyone. Will the two be able to help each other out? Will they fall in love in the process? Read to find out!
1. The Familiar of the New Zero

**Well this is the fic that you all asked for-a fic featuring Louise and Saito's children Rizel and Saito Jr. Hiraga :)**

**This is kind of like a sequel to the Happy Birthday Saito 3-shot lemon fic, and the characters that are mentioned here are mentioned in that story as well so if you want to get some background insight on the characters: Rizel, Saito Jr., Luna, and Yousuke, then read that fic to find out~!**

**I was going to rate this T at first but then I drop the F-word a couple of times here, plus there are mentions of cutting, and mild swearing so I thought better to be safe, than sorry and rated it M instead. **

**I'm not sure whether this fic will have lemons in it-it might not, but it's still in its starting phase so...you never know :)**

**I am also not sure about the type of reactions that I am going to get for this fic, but If you want me to continue than I will but the updates might be slow cuz of work and uni and i'll try my best to get chapters out for you. **

**Laziness is no excuse for me to not update on my in-progress fics, I know you guys are waiting-and that too for so long, I will try my level best to get a few chapters up for them during the winter break. **

**Anyways, read, review, rate, and let me know whether you want more chapters or not. If I don't get reviews asking for more chapters than I'll probably just leave it as a one-shot or probably make it a three-shot fic-idk up to you guys :/**

**So yeah that's enough out of me-I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Saito 3-shot fic, with extra chapter! Some years after their marriage, Louise and Saito have a daughter and a son who both attend the magic academy. Rizel and Saito Jr. are very different from each other-Junior is good at magic, while Rizel takes after her mother. She is bullied in the magic academy, and is looked upon as a loner and a "zero", by others. During the spring time summoning ritual, Junior effectively manages to summon a powerful dragon, whereas Rizel summons a boy, from earth-with powers of his own. The 17 year old familiar has a dark and depressing past, which he doesn't want to share with anyone-including Rizel. Will the two be able to help each other out? Will they fall in love in the process? Read to find out! Genres: RomanceAdventure/Hurt/Comfort/Humour**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Halkeginia<strong>

**Chase**

I stand up staggeringly on my legs that were badly bruised and bleeding-ignoring the pink-haired girl's cries and pleas to just stay down, but unfortunately for her, I was not one to back down from a fight. I drew myself up to full height and glared at my opponent. A prissy noble apparently-and he glares right back at me, but with a hint of surprise on his face. "You're still standing? Wow...I admire your courage, kid", he says, as his look of surprise changes into a smirk. "But not for long", he adds. "We'll see...who'll be left standing...this fight isn't over yet", I growl, and his smirk just grew wider. "Of course, of course...unless...you want to back out now, and save yourself the humiliation"? he asks. I don't answer him, and curl my already clenched fists, even tighter.

"Junior stop it! This has gone on long enough"! the pink-haired girl cries, but the noble (Whose name was Junior apparently), just smiles...almost in a twisted sort of way. "You disgraced Halkeginia by summoning a commoner like our mother zero, this peasant needs to show me whether he is fit to be your familiar or not", Junior answers, and I spit out some blood that had started pooling in my mouth. Yeah, I know-I had no idea what he was talking about either but...believe it or not, I had somehow ended up in a world filled with wizards, nobles, mages, and aristocrats...a world filled with magic technically...and now-

I look down and look at the runes that were glowing on my right hand, and then at the girl (whose name was Rizel), who had tears welling up in her eyes, and then turn and glare back at the bastard that I was fighting-And now...I was this girls...familiar. You're probably all wondering by now how the hell I got here, what the hell I am doing here in this place, why the fuck am I fighting this dude over here, and a million other things. Well, let me take you back...to the point when my life changed forever...when I was accused of committing a crime...that I didn't commit...

**_In the U.S.A..A few hours earlier..._**

"...Kay I'm gonna...head home now", I say as I leave my friend's house, and instantly stumble. "Dude you're drunk, let me walk you home-or i'll drive you", my friend Trevor says, as he comes out of the house with a bottle of jack in his hand. I shake my head and say, "It's your birthday dude, you're the host-you can't leave-my house isn't that far from here anyways", I say. "Alright...see you at school tomorrow, then", Trevor says, as he pulls me into a bro hug, and then gives me a fist bump. "Later", I say, and he nods and takes a swig of the drink, and walks back inside. My brain was cloudy and I felt like throwing up-I had drank way too much at the party. I lean against the brick wall and then pull out my cell. It was past one in the morning...my parents were going to be pissed-not that they cared about what I did, anyways. I let out a sigh and begin the walk towards my house.

My name is Chase Edwards Adamson. I'm 17 years old, and live with my foster parents...i'm not an orphan or anything-my parents are still alive and well but...I guess it's my own fault that I ended up at the foster house...with those two demons, that call themselves my parents. As a child I was really unsocial...I kept to myself and was quiet all the time...even when I was out with my biological parents, I would be in my own little shell. I wasn't shy-I made a few friends, like Trevor-but it was all because of this secret that I was harboring...and it was tearing me apart. I was born with psychokinesis...another word for it, is telekinesis-meaning...that I could make things move without touching them with my mind (to put it simply), and a few other things. My real parents encouraged me to experiment with my powers...to try them out...to...you know-learn how to control them and stuff...and I did but...something ended up happening because of them, and...I just...shutdown.

I was playing with my little brother one time and accidentally ended up making a bookshelf fall onto him. He wasn't badly injured and my parents passed it off but...it terrified me...the fact that I hurt my little brother...made me feel as if I was a monster...and it was because of that, that I had become so quiet and reserved. That didn't stop my powers from resurfacing though, and every time I hurt someone with them, I would hurt myself too...just to feel the pain that I had caused them. I pull up the sleeve of my gray hoodie that I was wearing, and sigh as I look at the scars that extended from my wrist to my arm. I didn't start cutting until I was about fifteen years old...and I continued to do so, even after I was adopted.

I was put up for adoption when I was about six years old..because people thought that my parents were abusing me-well they weren't, and I didn't want to tell them about my powers. My parents had begged and pleaded for me to say something when they had come to take me away, but I had just remained silent. I didn't say a thing. This confirmed the child protection service agents thoughts that they were abusing me and I was taken to live, with the Festers. Annabelle and Johnathan Festers were absolute monsters-they acted like the perfect parents when we were out in public, but at home they would put me through severe mental, physical, verbal and emotional torture. They used to whip me when I was child if I acted out (they still do), and also when I used my powers to defend myself against them. They barely fed me anything, and were always putting me down and degrading me. Fortunately, they were sane enough to provide me with a bed to sleep on, and with heating.

I had always snuck out at night though, and would go back to my parents place. They would wait until I fell asleep, and in the morning I would find myself back with the Festers. I never stopped sneaking away though until one day, the Festers had had enough. They boarded up my window, and gave me severe lashings...till the point where I couldn't even move. And in the end, they were still regarded as the perfect parents. They never got caught, and now I was going straight back to that hellhole, called, home. I let out another sigh as I continue to walk-stumbling slightly every now and then, and using the brick walls as support. I heard some scuffling sounds here and there, but then again I could be wrong. I was so out of it, I started seeing double. I stopped walking, and then leaned against the wall. I couldn't go on like this, I had to make myself throw up. I push myself away from the wall, and then instantly put a hand out to steady myself.

But before I could make any sort of movements, I heard the scuffling sounds again...this time followed by a feminine cry for help. Was a girl being attacked or something? Only one way to find out, I think to myself. I turn and then walk staggeringly in the direction of the voices and then come upon an alleyway. There were two figures standing there and as soon as they saw me, they instantly bolted. I try to run after them to stop them from getting away, but ended up tripping over something and falling flat to the ground. Letting out a groan I rub my head, and turn to see what I had tripped over. It was dark in the alleyway and I slowly crawled over to the thing that was laying on the ground. With the little amount of light from the streetlights that were on, I let out a small gasp when I saw that it was a person that I had tripped over...and it was someone that I knew, as well.

The person lying on the ground was Antoinette Silvers, and she was one of my really good friends. "Antoinette? Hey, Antoinette"? I call her name, and shake her gently but she doesn't respond. I pick her up and her head lolls lifelessly to the side. _Did those two bastards that just left...have something to do with the state that she's in right now?_ I ask myself, with a feeling of rage. "Antoinette"? I call her again desperately, but she still doesn't respond. Her clothes and hair were disheveled and there was blood on her outfit, and on the ground as well. _Those idiots had...they..._ I shake my head and call her again, but she still doesn't respond. She wasn't breathing either, and her body had gone cold. "Antoinette...", I say in a whisper, as I squeeze my eyes shut. All of a sudden there is a bright flash of light, and I open my eyes but instantly shield them, against the glare.

There were three policemen standing there in front of me pointing their flashlights at me, and then at Antoinette. "Well...well...well...the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime", one of them says. _Criminal? What were they-?_ Oh _no._ I look down at Antoinette again to see her blood on my hands, and then up at the policemen.

_Shit_...I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, _**and**_...I was drunk. This was _not_ good.

**_Tristain Halkeginia...A few hours earlier_**

**Rizel**

I stood nervously on the academy grounds clutching at my wand, awaiting my turn for the summoning ritual. All 6th and 7th years were required to summon their familiar's during the springtime-a companion or a guardian that they will spend their whole lives with...well...at least until some complications arise, to break the contract. I wipe my sweaty palms on my magic academy skirt, and try to ignore the whispers that people were throwing at each other about me, behind my back. "Wonder what kind of familiar the zero is going to summon"? "She'll probably end up summoning something embarrassing", "Or she might not summon anything at all-it'll probably just result in an explosion", and they giggle at their jokes. I feel my eyes well up and squeeze them shut. I was known as the magic academy's 'zero'...I couldn't cast any spells properly, let alone do a simple spell.

I guess it's my mother's fault-but she was one of the greatest void mages of her time...even though she sucked at magic, but...she never stopped trying. I let out a sigh and watch as Luna walks up to the midfield. My parents were Louise and Saito Chevalier De Hiraga. Father was summoned by mother to be her familiar, when she was at the magic academy. Their relationship started off rocky because father was a commoner...but eventually mother warmed up to him, and the two fell in love. It was a wonderful story, and I loved to hear all about the things that mother and father went through, when they were attending the magic academy. But unfortunately they couldn't make it today...because mother was pregnant with her third child and was in her last stage, so dad had to be there for her-but he had promised to drop by after the summoning ceremony, to see how everything was going.

I could only hope...that I summoned something great, because I didn't want to be Rizel the zero forever...I couldn't put up with their taunts, and teasing anymore. I blink and jump in shock when there is a bright flash of light, and Luna's familiar appears. A white little wolf puppy was looking around confusedly, and worriedly and the girls in the crowd went, "Awwwww". "How odd to have summoned a creature like that...", Colbert says, as Luna kneels down in front of the puppy. "Very well then, carry on Luna", he says, and Luna nods. She takes out her wand and points it at the wolf puppy, who immediately growls and bares its fangs. "It's okay you don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you", she says softly, as she caresses the puppy's face. It didn't lower it's guard though, but seemed to relax under Luna's touch. _"My name...is Luna Michelle DeCrystal...Founder Brimir...please bless this noble soul, and make him my familiar",_ she says, and then places a soft brief kiss on the pup's nose.

You could practically hear most of the guys present, growling in jealousy. Luna was really admired in the magic academy-by the professors and the students. She was also one of my best friends. My...only best friend. After the contract was sealed she walks over and stands beside me, as Professor Colbert motions for Junior to begin. Junior was my brother-his full name was Saito Jr.-named after our father, but everyone mostly called him Junior. "What should I name him"? Luna asks me, as she pats the pup's head, making it eagerly lick her hand. "I dunno...maybe...Snowy"? I say, as I scratch it behind its ears. "Snowy...I like it", Luna says, and Snowy yips happily. "Mr. Hiraga-please begin the summoning ritual", Colbert says to Junior, and he nods as he approaches the midfield. "You can do it, Junior"! Luna cries, and he turns and gives a brief smile. "Okay...", Junior inhales, and then exhales. Slowly he lifts his wand, and begins chanting the spell. Junior was a lot more better at magic, then me.

He was able to perform all the spells perfectly, and earned much praise from all of the professors including some snobby female aristocrats. He had boasted about summoning a dragon when we had first started here at the magic academy...I guess now we would see whether his boasting's would end up coming true, or be his downfall. _"Heed my call...and come forth"!_ Junior says as he finishes up the spell, and points his wand in front of him. There was no explosion but there was a burst of white puffy smoke, which made people cough. After the dust had finally settled though, everyone stares in shock at the huge emerald green dragon that stood towering over Junior. "Oh...my...", I say, in shock. "I did it"! Junior says, after a moment of stunned silence. "I summoned my familiar"! he yelps happily. "Congratulations Mr. Hiraga-now form the contract", Colbert says. "Do I...really have to kiss this thing"? Junior asks, turning red slightly.

"It is customary-yes-To form the contract as master and familiar", Professor Colbert answers, and a few people (who had already summoned their familiars), smirked and snickered. Junior glared at all of them before letting out a sigh, and turning back to the dragon. "Um..hey! Down here"! he says as he waves his hand. The dragon that was looking around curiously looks down at Junior, and then brings its head down so that it was eye-level with my brother. Junior gulps and then points his wand at the dragon's snout. _"My name...is Saito Jr. Chevalier De Hiraga...oh great Founder Brimir...bless this creature, and make it...my familiar",_ he says, and then leans in. The dragon blinks and is about to raise itself to angrily breathe fire, but Junior had already placed a quick kiss on the dragon's snout. "Well done", Professor Colbert says as he claps, causing a few other people to applaud as well.

The dragon looks surprised, but lets Junior pat its head. "Now Rizel, you're up", Colbert says as he turns and motions for me to come over. Instantly I freeze, and my entire body goes cold. I wasn't ready for this...I don't know whether I can do this. "Rizel"? Luna says, making me jump. "Professor Colbert is calling you", she says, with a smile. I force myself to nod and smile back and then walk shakily over to the midfield. "Don't screw this up zero, I managed not to ruin our family's reputation here", Junior growls in a low voice as he passes by me, with his familiar. "Alright dear-summoning a familiar is really easy, as you have seen", Colbert says, with a smile. "So no pressure. I'm sure that you will summon something great", he says, and I smile and nod-but still don't feel confident. _I can't do this...I really can't do this..._I think to myself, as I squeeze my eyes shut. "Ms. Hiraga-we're waiting, dear", I hear Colbert's voice say, and I nod.

Slowly I open my eyes and trying to remember what my mother had said about summoning, I raise my wand, and begin to say the spell.

_"My servant...that existed somewhere before in this vast universe..._

_My divine...beautiful...wise...powerful servant..." _

**U.S.A**

**Chase**

I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my hair. My head was aching and for the past few hours, I was standing here being interrogated by these police officers. "So you're saying that you just stumbled upon this place, by accident"? one of them asks, and I nod. "Yes...I was walking home from a friend's party-", "Drunk", one of the police officer's cut me off, and I force myself to stay calm. "When I heard some sounds, and then came upon this place", I say. "Uh huh...and you're saying that you just...found her here, dead"? another one asks me, and I nod. "There were two people here though when I came, and they ran as soon as they saw me", I say. "They went in that direction", I say as I point down, the other end of the alleyway.

"Uh...huh...", the first police officer who had been talking to me, scribbles furiously onto a pad of paper. "So um...can I go now"? I ask. The three policemen stare at me fixedly and one of them says, "Son...you're walking home from a party-late at night...and that too, drunk. Then while patrolling the area, we find you here...the timing...and the situation _and_ the state that you're in...is a bit suspicious, my boy". "But...I didn't-I mean yes I found her here, and yes I drank a lot more then I intended to, but I wasn't the one who assaulted, and then left her here to die"! I say, raising my voice a little. "Don't raise your voice, against the law son", one of the police officer's say, as he roughly grabs my arm. I wince, and then pull my arm out of his grasp.

"I didn't do it, i'm innocent", I say. "Oh really? Then...what's that then? Have a turkey to eat at home, or something"? the first police officer asks, as he points to a bloodied knife that was laying behind me. "But that-I don't-It's not mine"! I say, as I look at the weapon in shock. "I think you better come with us, kid", the second police officer says. "I'm not fucking going anywhere-I'm telling the damn truth! I was coming home from a party, and then I-", "Save it for the judge", the third police officer snarls, and then all three of them advance in, on me.

Crap what do I do?!

**Tristain** **Halkeginia**

**Rizel**

_"Heed my call...I wish from the very bottom of my heart..._

_and add to my guidance...and..._

_APPEAR"!_

**U.S.A**

**Chase**

Unable to think of anything to say to save myself, I raise my hands in surrender. "Cuff him", the first police officer says, and the second police officer pulls handcuffs out of his pocket, and walks towards me. Excuses, alibis and wild cover up stories chased each other around in my head, but I said nothing. This is it...I'm done for. The police officer grabs my hands behind my back and moves to lower the cuffs around my wrists. All of a sudden there was another flash of light, and I turn to my right and my eyes widen in shock, to see a swirling green portal appearing. _What the hell? Was I really that high, that I was seeing things now?_ The other police officers didn't seem to notice it though, and they just kept staring at me...it was almost as if...as if..._I was the only one, that could see it. "_Alright, let's go, kid", the second police officer says, as he begins to lead me towards the cop car. I turn back around and look at the swirling portal...it was still there...as if...it was waiting for me or something..._as if...it was meant for me..._

I look back at the police officers who were too busy discussing the heavy and tiring night that they've had. Should I make a break for it? I turn back to the portal, and then back to the police officers. A crime like this could cost me a life's sentence...or something even worse...I didn't want to spend my whole life in jail...I'd rather be anywhere, then here right now. So I kicked the police officer that had a hold on me in the gut, and bolted towards the portal. "Stop or we'll shoot"! they called, but I didn't turn around. I ran towards the portal, and the last thing I heard were the shots being fired, as the portal swallows me up. At first I thought that what I was doing was completely stupid and irrational-where was I going? Where was it taking me? And was this thing _really here,_ in the first place, and I wasn't just imagining it? If so then, who conjured it? Who was the one who saved me, from my terrible fate? I guess there was only one way to find out...

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Rizel**

At first nothing happened-I stood there holding my wand out in front of me, and I could literally feel that everyone was holding their breaths-bracing themselves for the inevitable explosion. And then, it happened. There was a loud boom which knocked everyone off their feet, and a cloud of dust settled over the academy. I coughed and waved the smoke and dust away, and looked hopefully at my familiar. But my hopes were dashed when I saw what I had summoned...not a dragon or an mystic wolf pup...but..a person..an actual, regular, person. "Oh...dear...just like, Louise", Colbert says, softly. All of the students were quiet, no one said anything as the familiar sat up, and rubbed his head. Well he tried to...his hands were bound together by what seemed like, metal handcuffs. Wait a minute...those _were_ metal handcuffs...had I summoned a guy from...from..._from earth?!_

As I was pondering this, the whispers began around me. "A commoner"? "She summoned a commoner"? "Well I guess that's to be expected-she _is_ Louise's daughter", "And her mother also summoned a commoner-remember Saito"? "Like mother, like daughter", "Talk about being a disgrace", and I jump when Professor Colbert calls me. "Rizel, please continue with the ritual, dear", he says, and I nod. I raise my wand, but just keep staring hopelessly at my familiar. I had summoned a commoner..._a commoner_...the lowest stature in all of Halkeginia, next to peasants. I had disgraced my grandparents-the Vallieres, and my own parents. "Rizel...continue please", Colbert says, and I nod. "Wait a minute...wait a minute...what's going on? Where the hell am I"? the familiar asks, as he looks around worriedly, and then at Colbert and I. I raise my wand again to form the contract, but then catch Junior's eye, from among the crowd of people watching.

He frowns at me and shakes his head, as he looks away. Luna who was standing beside him, looks at me solemnly. I let out a sigh, and then turn back to face my familiar. "Rizel-", Colbert begins again, but I nod and say. "I'm doing it", and he nods. I point my wand at the familiar, and he instantly backs away. "Wh-What are you doing"? he asks. "Just relax", I tell him, with a frown. "Huh"? he says, with his own frown. I open my mouth to say the spell, but then realize with a jolt, that I would have to _kiss him_ to make the contract! "Is everything, okay"? Colbert asks, as my face begins to heat up. "Oh um...yeah it's just that...do I _have_ to kiss him, to form the contract"? I ask him. "It is customary to do so, Rizel", Colbert says, as he fixes me with a stare. "Is there a problem"? he asks. "No it's just that...I...haven't had my first kiss with Yousuke, yet", I mumble.

Professor Colbert stares in silence at me for a moment before he says, "That is not a valid reason as to why you won't form the contract with him, Rizel. Please continue with the summoning ritual", and I nod, and let out a sigh. I guess I had no choice. _I'm sorry Yousuke...I'm sorry Mom...Dad... _I turn back to my familiar who was still staring worriedly at everything around him-looking absolutely terrified, at Junior's dragon, and then jumps when I begin the spell._ "My name...is Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him...my familiar",_ I say as I point my wand at him. Then I kneel down so that we are making eye-contact...and for a minute we just sit there...staring into each other's eyes. _He has lovely hazelnut colored eyes..._I find myself thinking. Professor Colbert clears his throat again, and I jump.

I swallow down my nerves and feelings of sickness, and then begin leaning in towards him. "Whoa wait-wait a minute", he says, as he puts his hands on my shoulders, and holds me away at arms length. "What are you doing? We just met, you're going too fast"! he says. I smack his hands away and glare at him as I say, "Be grateful! A noble like me doesn't do this, everyday you know"! and he just looks at me, in confusion. "I didn't understand a word, you just said", he says, and I roll my eyes. I begin leaning in again, and he begins backing away. Frustrated I cup his face, and press my lips against his. He sat in stunned and still silence as we formed the contract, and I could hear people gasping around us. The thing that shocked me though was the fact that I could feel jolts of electricity between us, and I quickly pull away. We were both blushing and breathing heavily, and he just sat there on the ground...staring at me in shock.

"Alright, well done Rizel", Colbert says, and then addresses the crowd. "This concludes the summoning ritual for today. Everyone, go back to your classes or dorms", and the crowd nods. People pull out their wands to levitate away, when all of a sudden my familiar lets out a strangled cry, and jumps to his feet. "What the fuck did you do that for?! Give me back my first kiss"! he yelps, as he gets directly into my face-making me let out, a little squeak. He was towering above me, and I could tell that he was probably a year older than me **(A/N: Rizel is 16 yrs old),** but what right did he have to just get up in my face like that? Even though he was from earth, and was a commoner, I couldn't just let him get away with doing something like this. "Alright, here"! I growl, and smack him hard across the face, causing him to fall back to the ground. Worry instantly goes through me though, and I quickly kneel down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Are you alright"? I ask him. He looks up at me through his dark brown bangs, and then all of a sudden grabs his right wrist. "What is it-what's going-AUGH"! he lets out a yelp of pain, and clutches at his right hand. "Professor Colbert"! I say worriedly, but he just looks at the familiar fixedly. "Dammit"! my familiar breaks the handcuffs that were binding his hands together, and continues to groan in pain. I could see runes forming on his hand and before I even knew what I was doing, I pull him into a hug and say, "It's okay! It'll all be over soon"! and he continues to moan and writhe in agony, until he finally calms down, breathing heavily. "Familiar"? I ask after a moment of silence. He doesn't respond and I draw away from him, to see that he had passed out. I gently lay him back down on the grass, and Colbert leans down, and picks up the familiar's wrist. "Interesting...the right hand of God...", he murmurs, softly.

I look at him in confusion as he stares pointedly at the familiar's wrist, and then gently puts it back on the ground. "Rizel, take him to your room-I'm going to have a talk with the headmaster-you're not in trouble", he adds as he notices my worried look. "The rest of you, dismiss", Colbert says, and then levitates away. The crowd that had been watching slowly follows suit, until it was just Junior and Luna. She comes running up to me, but Junior had flown off on his dragon. "Help me get him, to my room", I say and she nods. Together Luna and I heft the familiar up the stairs, into the academy, and into my dorm room, with Snowy happily yipping at our feet. We lay him on my bed, and then watch as Snowy jumps up onto the bed, and starts sniffing him. "Are you okay, Rizel"? Luna finally asks, after a moment of silence. "I'm just a bit...shocked...", I sigh. "Father says that...we must not treat commoners and peasants horribly because...because they're people too but...but..._why_ did I end up summoning _him?_ Why couldn't I have gotten a mystic wolf? A dragon? or a salamander? It's going to be so hard to go anywhere now...all because of...him"! I say, as my eyes well up.

"Rizel I know it's hard enough for you already, but...who knows? Maybe summoning him was a good thing-and besides, its not as if he knew he was going to be summoned anyways, so...you can't really blame him", Luna says softly. "He'll probably be easier to train though, then wolfy here", Luna says as she picks Snowy up, making me chuckle slightly. "I'll see you later", she says, with a smile. We hug and she gives me a wave, and then leaves my room. I let out a sigh and then look at my familiar sleeping on my bed. I obviously was not going to allow him to sleep on my bed-but I wasn't going to let him sleep on a pile of hay either-like my mother had done with my father-I decided that I wasn't going to treat him badly...well...except under certain circumstances. I let out a sigh and then run a hand through my hair. I guess...i'm going to have to make other sleeping arrangements for him. My eyes travel down to his right hand, where there were the runes engraved on it. I pick his hand up and was about to decipher the runes, when he shifts on the bed, and I quickly drop his hand. He slowly opens his eyes, and I smile at him as I say, "How are you feeling"? and his eyes widen.

"St-stay away from me"! he says as he bolts off of the bed, and runs towards my dresser table. "Take it easy-", "Where the hell am I?! What was that pain that you inflicted on me earlier?! Why is my head hurting so much?! And what are these things"?! he starts rubbing furiously, at the runes on his hand. "Stop doing that! Let me-", "Stay away from me-I don't want to have to hurt you", he says. "Excuse me?! I have no idea what you're talking about! Now shut up for a second, and let me-", "What?! What the hell are you saying?! And where the hell am I"?! he growls. "WILL YOU JUST-"! "I AM _TRYING_ TO THINK"! he growls. "I'll have you know that I can have your head lopped off and served on a serving platter, in no time flat"! I growl. "Shut up"! he yelps. "BE QUIET YOU COMMONER FAMILIAR! YOUR VOICE IS LIKE A SWORD IN MY BRAIN"! I yell, as I pull out my wand. _I guess that silence spell that I learned in my third year, will come in handy right about now. _

"I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO-"! "SILENCE"! I cast the spell, but like before there was an explosion, and huge clouds of dust and smoke filled the room. Coughing and sputtering I push open a window, and have the smoke float outside. _Well that was a total failure,_ I think to myself. The familiar was coughing and then looks at me, as I turn around to face him. "What just happened"? he asks, and I jump. I...understood that..._I understood that!_ "I...understood what you just said", I say. "Wait a minute...I understood that, too", he says. _The silence spell may not have shut this familiar up, but at least I am able to understand him now..._ I think to myself, as I go and sit on the bed. "So...familiar...what is your name"? I ask him. "My name? It's...uh...Chase...Chase Edwards Adamson", he says, as he walks and stands in front of me. "And...you are"? he asks. "Rizel...Rizel Francoise Chevalier De Hiraga", I say, and he looks a bit taken aback. "Well...it's a pleasure to meet you...ma'am", he says, as he gives a slight bow. _Not bad...for a commoner_, I think to myself. "How are you feeling"? I ask him, again. "Fine-except for this headache man, ugh", he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, and then sits down on the bed beside me. I give him a look, and he looks at me questioningly. "What"? he asks. "Did I tell you that you could sit down? Did I ask you to"? I ask him.

"Well no but-", "Then"? I ask him as I raise an eyebrow, and he slowly raises himself up off the bed. "Um...this is probably a bad time to be asking this but...where the hell am I"? he asks. "Tristain Halkeginia", I say, as I stand up off the bed. "Sit down, now", I say. "On the bed-"? he begins, but I point my wand downwards, and he plops to the floor. "What the...", he looks around in confusion, and then rubs his head as he looks back at me. I pace back and forth in silence, in front of him with his eyes following me, as I gather my thoughts together. I finally turn to face him and say, "You're...from...earth...aren't, you"? and his eyes widen. "How do you know?! I am-yes, but...how do you-"? "I'm...from earth as well...I was born there but...was raised here", I say. "Where exactly is this place"? he asks. "Have I gone back in time, through that...portal"? he asks as he massages his head. "The portal...the summoning portal...how did you find it"? I ask, as I whirl around to face him. He looks at me for a second before he turns away and says, "I...was coming home from a friend's party...I was on my way when I stumbled upon one of my friends, and...she was dead...", he says softly. "

I sit back down on the bed and look at him in concern as he says, "She was killed and I...I was falsely accused for causing her death...", I remain silent as he says, "I didn't kill her...", even more softly. There was more awkward silence in the room until he shakes his head and says, "Anyways...long story short I didn't want to get arrested for a crime that I didn't do...I was looking for a way out when I saw...the portal", he says, as he looks back at me. "Why the hell did it bring me _here?_ And were _you_ the one...who made it appear, in the first place"? he asks. I look at him in silence and then say, "Yes...It was me, who brought you here", "Why"? he asks immediately. "To be my familiar", I say. "Familiar"? he asks in confusion. I let out a sigh and then get up off the bed, and then stand in front of him. I quickly notice that he was staring between my legs at my panties-his face turning red, and I immediately kneel down in front of him. "You were brought here...to Tristain Halkegina...to the magic academy, to be my familiar", I say, and he nods slowly. "And...uh...what exactly _is_ a familiar"? he asks."Familiars, are like servants. They follow their summoner, and their orders-but also, protect them and stay by their summoner's side, at all times", I say and his mouth drops open.

"Wait a minute...so does this mean that...I can't go back to earth? At all"? he asks. "Nope", I say as I stand up, and begin walking around him. "Unless your runes disappear", I say, as I point to his hand with my wand. "Runes"? he asks in confusion, and then his eyes widen as he sees the runes engraved on his hand. "What in the name of-", "Anyways-it is your responsibility to be there for your master whenever the need arises, and you must make it a habit to appear in front of me, whenever I call you", I say. There was silence as Chase sat there taking everything in, until he finally says, "The way you're going about at this...makes it seem as if...we're...married or something, in this relationship", he says, as he slowly meets my gaze-blushing slightly. I stop walking around him and yelp,"What?! No! You're just a familiar! Under no circumstances, are we married in this relationship"! with a red face. "Okay okay...sorry-you don't need to get so hyped up", he says, as he rubs his head. "Now then, lets go over the rules", I say. "Rules"?! he asks in shock. "You mean there's more"?! "A familiar has a lot of duties to uphold, while serving their master", I say. "That's me", I say, "You may refer to me as master, or by my name, Rizel", I say.

"Rizel...you know that's a pretty unique name", he says, with a small smile. "Yes well-my parents chose it for me", I say, as I try to stop myself from turning red as a cherry. "Now rule number one is-", the door opens suddenly, and Junior appears. "Haven't you heard of something called, knocking"? I ask him, with a frown. "Shut up, Rizel", Junior growls, and then turns to Chase, who was still sitting on the floor. "I see your showing this bloody commoner, his rightful place", he says. "Excuse me"? Chase asks, as he stands up. "Chase, stop", I say as he begins advancing towards, Junior. He doesn't though and walks until he was right up in Junior's face. "And who are you? Mr. Stuck-up fucking asswipe"? he asks. I facepalm and let out a sigh as Junior's brow twitches. "I'm the brother of your master", he says, "And I challenge you-", Junior says, as he pulls out his wand and points it at Chase. "To a duel", he says, and Chase's eyes, along with mine, widen. "Junior-no-why are you doing this"?! I hiss. "I'm just going to check whether this commoner is worthy enough, of being your familiar", he answers. "Mom and Dad both said that no matter whether a person is a commoner or a peasant, we must still treat them just the same, as we treat others-because they, are people too", I say as I step in front of Chase, and glare hard at my brother.

"That's just because father was a commoner too, when he was first summoned by our mother-if he wasn't, then she wouldn't have said that", Junior says, as he roughly grabs my arm making me yelp in pain, and pulls me aside. "Now I have a score to settle with-", in a flash, Chase grab's Junior's wrist, and gives him a look of blazing anger. "How...dare you hurt my master", he growls, and my eyes widen a bit again. Junior also looks shocked, but then smirks. "What are you going to do about it"? he asks. "Fight you, to the death", Chase says, as Junior wrenches his wrist out of his grasp. "I accept your challenge", he says. "Chase, no"! I say, but he turns to me and says, "You're the one who said...that a familiar must protect and serve his master at all times", and then turns back to face Junior, who was still smirking. "I'm just doing my job". Junior's smirk grows wider and he says, "Let the duel...commence". Chase smirks and says, "Bring it on".

**Chase**

...And that, was how I got here, and how I got myself into this situation, in the first place. There was a huge crowd of people watching and among them was Rizel, and an old royal looking guy **(A/N: Duke Valliere)**, who was standing beside her, in the crowd. My mistress's glistening eyes meet mine, and I give her a smile-to show that I wouldn't back down, no matter what. She still continues to stare at me with sorrow until her face, slowly breaks into a smile. But it disappears just as slowly as she looks in shock, over my shoulder. "CHASE! JUNIOR-NO"! she yelps. Before I could turn around, I was smacked brutally in the head by something which makes me loose my balance, and fall to my knees in my battered state. Through the blinding pain that i'm experiencing I see Rizel about to run towards me, but she was pulled back by that old guy beside her. A few other people also tried to rush to my aid, but he threw out a hand and stopped them. My vision was going blurry and I turned around with gritted teeth to see Junior smirking at me, with a group of people that weren't there before. One of them was holding, a metal bar.

"I'm really going to enjoy this", Junior says, and then flicks his wand forward. "Go", he says, and the group of people, begin running towards me. I squeeze my eyes shut and massage my head at the same time, and then open my eyes again. My vision clears and I blink, when I see the gang appear in front of me. In one swift motion the first guy kicks me hard in the gut, and I fall flat to the ground with a thump. "GRANDFATHER LET ME GO, PLEASE"! I hear Rizel say. All of a sudden they surround me and viciously begin kicking me in my stomach, and gut. I kept blacking in and out as they stepped, and kicked my face and chest-but regain consciousness long enough to see Rizel struggling to get away from her grandfather, "Grandfather-PLEASE"! she cries-but he wouldn't let go of her hand, and then I black out again. Pain is shooting throughout my body and I didn't want to risk using my powers, against them...it always killed me...seeing me hurt someone whenever I used them...even if they _did_ deserve it. "CHASE"! I hear Rizel cry. Instantly I gain consciousness again and look at her grandfather, that was staring with an unreadable expression on his face, at me.

One of the thugs go to step on my face, and I immediately grab his foot. I lift his leg upwards and see Rizel still struggling to get away from her grandfather, with tears streaming down her face. Clenching my teeth together, I shove the bastard off of me, and he goes flying into the crowd-knocking some people over. His partner lets out a strangulated cry, and then goes to bash my face with his foot. I grab his leg and do the same to him, and then slowly and painfully, stand up. One of the others punches me hard across the face, and I stumble and crash against a tree. Two of them come running towards me but I jump up, and kick them away. I push myself away from the tree and advance towards Junior who looked surprised and shocked, but was kicked again, and lose my balance. I fall to the ground hard-my face skidding against the grass and then lie there on the ground. "CHASE! CHASE GET UP PLEASE! _CHASE"! _Rizel cries. "Looks like this commoner's just about at the end of his rope", I hear Junior say. "Junior just wait until mother and father hear about this"! Rizel growls. "Grandfather please, can't you do something"?! she yelps, but there was no reply from her grandfather.

Somehow I manage to stand up and then stagger slightly...Junior was still standing there with that irritating smirk on his face, and I see Rizel-still struggling to get out of her grandfather's, grip. She looks at me in shock as I stand up though, but her eyes continue to pour out tears. She smiles a bit as I begin walking towards her, but her grandfather's change in his gaze makes me turn too, and the first guy who had knocked me in the head in the first place, comes running towards me again. But this time...I was ready. He grabs me by the collars and pushes me to the ground, with him falling on top of me. He has a sword in his hand right now and he tries to stab me, but I grab his hand and push him off of me. With that done I punch him hard across the face with my right hand, and jump a bit in shock when I hear cracking sounds. The runes on my hand were glowing brightly, and to my own surprise...I was feeling a lot less pain. He spits out some broken teeth and then goes to slice me with the sword, but I kick him in the gut and throw him off of me. Another guy comes towards me with his groupie, and they both jump on top of me.

The second guy goes to my back and begins pounding on it, and I instantly begin to feel pain again. I grit my teeth and jerk him off of me though, and he falls to the ground-his head crashing onto it. I keep a tight grip on the first guy and pound him relentlessly and mercilessly, until the second guy comes back and smacks me with the metal bar again, and I go flying to the ground-releasing my choke hold, on the thug underneath me. The second guy kicks me hard in the gut again and I spit out blood, and fall to the ground-but get right back up. The guys advance in on me again but Junior yells out "Wait"! and instantly, they stop. I look at him as he smiles and says, "This fight isn't fair at all...let's give the poor lad a weapon, shall we"? and waves his wand, making a sword appear in front of me. "Now, continue", he says, as his smirk returns. I stumble and walk staggeringly over to the sword, and then pull it out of the ground-my runes flashing brighter than the worlds brightest Christmas tree. Giving them the most menacing stare that I could muster, I let out some sort of battle cry (surprising everyone, including myself), and then flip the sword into the air. Grabbing it by the blade I make a sharp contact with the handle, against the thug that was standing most near me, making him go flying-letting out a groan.

Another guy comes running towards me with a weapon of his own, and I knock it out of his hands. Using the handle again I knock him off of his feet, and he goes flying into the crowd as well. Another guy comes at me, and I do the same thing. I continue to do so with all of the groupies that I was fighting, making them go flying, and then crashing into the trees, the magic academy, and into the crowd. I was about to swing again when all of a sudden, the sword is grabbed in mid-flight, by none other, than Junior himself. I try to wrench the sword out of his grip, but he doesn't let go. He uses his other hand and knocks the sword to the ground making me lose balance a bit, and then punches me hard in the gut. I stumble but force myself not to fall and glare at him, but he kicks me in the stomach, successfully managing to make me fall. "Junior, stop-STOP! JUNIOR, NO"! I hear Rizel cry. I turn and see her still struggling, and still being held on to, by her grandfather. I get up and run towards Junior, and he intertwines our hands. We both push against each other using our hands-trying to push the other to the ground. He glares down at me angrily, and I maintain eye-contact with him.

He begins pushing me backwards and I dig my feet into the ground, but he still manages to push me back-my feet skidding, against the ground. "What the fuck"? I say, as he continues to push me backwards. "SHUT UP"! Junior growls and then finally lowers, but doesn't let go, of our hands. I look at him in confusion and then let out a yelp as he throws me into the air, making me crash to the ground with a loud thud. But I didn't stop there-I roll over and then get up as Junior advances towards me, and grab his hand as he goes to punch me. I give him one of my own punches which he dodges, and he punches me hard in my chest. I punch him hard across his jaw, and he grabs my face and pushes me to the ground again. My body is protesting painfully-but I don't pay any attention. I get up again with my runes glowing brightly, and grab Junior around the waist. He gives me two hard punches in my stomach, but I don't let go of him. "Filthy, rotten piece of-get off of me"! he shouts, and then throws me into the crowd of people that were watching. I struggle to get back up and he grabs me by the shirt and pulls me up, while his fist repeatedly meets my stomach. I finally kick him off of me and throw some of my own punches at him, but he grabs me again and throws me into a cart of a villager, that had come to sell something. The villager looks in shock at the fight taking place in front of him and then says sheepishly, "Maybe i'll come back later", and then scurries away, leaving his cart behind.

I get up again, and Junior punches me hard across my jaw. He pushes me into the cart again making things fall off and then grabs me, and throws me to the ground. I fall hard and feel blood and pain erupt throughout my body, but still pay no attention to them. I use my hands to steady myself on the ground, and then pull myself up. Junior punches me hard on my head and with a burst of dizziness, I fall to the ground-bleeding profusely from my head with a crash, and instantly black out.

**Rizel**

"CHASE"! I cry, as soon as he had fallen to the ground. _I knew it...I just knew that he wouldn't be able to do this, why did he have to be so reckless?! I lost... my familiar..._ My grandfather still keeps a good hold on me, and Junior turns to glare at me. "Grandfather please! Let me go to him! Chase needs me"! I cry. Junior gets up and begins walking towards me, and I struggle to get out of my grandfather's grip. "CHASE"! I cry. Junior turns and looks down at Chase...who wasn't moving...bleeding horribly...and looked as if...as if..._as if he was dead. _"CHASE"! I cry, while still struggling against my grandfather. Junior shakes his head in disapproval and then says, "Don't waste your tears on this commoner, Rizel...he's not worth crying over", he says, as he kicks Chase swiftly on his leg. _No...no...I didn't want to believe this...I don't want to believe this...he couldn't leave me, I needed him! I needed him to be with me! He couldn't die! Not now! But...I knew that it was hopeless...he was gone...and now...I would never get him back..._

The tears continued to pour from my eyes as I heartrendingly cry out, _"CHASE"!_

**Chase**

_I was in a dark place surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything in front of me, and I couldn't see my hands either. I didn't know where the hell I was or what I was doing here, but...I didn't want to find a way out either...i just...wanted to stay here in this darkness...away from all of the pain and suffering that I have gone through in life so far..._

_Away from all of this...away from this torture...away from it...away from-_

_All of a sudden a voice pierces the darkness...that voice sounded awfully familiar...it was calling out my name...but...who did it belong to? Who was calling me? I look around straining my eyes through all the blackness, and then see a vision materialize in front of me. It was of a girl...with flowing pink hair and the most wonderful pink eyes and smile..._

_"Rizel...", I hear myself saying, as I reach out towards the vision. All of a sudden, her voice calls out my name again...desperately...as if she needs me to come back..._

_"Chase"! I hear her say, and I turn in the direction of her voice. I'm coming Rizel...i'm coming back..._

_I begin to run in the direction of her voice..._

_..._and then instantly come to, when I hear her cry out my name again. I open my eyes slowly, and see Rizel...still being held onto by her grandfather, and sobbing hopelessly. Her eyes widen though as soon as they see me, and I begin to lose consciousness again. I force myself to stay awake and then look at her grandfather-that was still staring at me, with no emotion on his face-but frowns in surprise, as he sees me, beginning to get up. I lift my face off the ground and then use my hands to push myself up, maintaining eye-contact with both Rizel and her grandfather, as I stood up. The crowd erupts as soon as I drew myself up to full height, and I glare at Junior who was standing a few feet away from me-and hadn't turned around, but was looking at the people that were cheering, in confusion.

"Junior...", I say, and he jumps in shock. Rizel also had a mixture of emotions on her face, as she still struggled to get away from her grandfather. "I am in no way...done over here...", I say, and Junior turns around in shock-only to let out a yelp, as I pound him with the hand that had the runes on them, hard in the face. "Dammit"! he growls as his hand, flies up to his forehead. He pulls it away and he and I were both shocked, to see blood. "Why you-", he advances towards me, but I punch him across the face with the same hand, and he responds by punching _me_ across the face, and in the stomach. I stumble and he goes to punch me again, but I leap up, and kick him in the gut-causing him to go flying. Junior gets up angrily and punches me hard in the gut, and this time, I go flying backwards. He is about to step on me, but I roll out of the way, and smack him hard on his head with my fists, and he gets me across my jaw again. Spitting out blood and broken teeth, I stagger and turn around to see him coming towards me. I catch him in the gut with my fist and go to punch him, but he grabs me and starts punching me repeatedly across my chest, and face.

I fall again and he smirks as he towers over me. "Not so high and mighty now, are you"? he asks. I glare at him and then turn to see the sword laying on the ground, a few feet away. I flick out my hand and concentrate hard with my mind, and the sword flies into my hand. Junior blinks in shock as I stand up again, holding the sword by the blade. "How did you-"? he begins but I didn't give him a chance to answer, because I had started hitting and swinging the sword by the handle against him, making him retreat, but I keep at it. He finally grabs the sword and kicks me in the stomach making making me stumble backwards, and then throws the sword-blade outwards, in my direction. I grab it, and then toss it away. "Throwing away your only weapon? Smart move", he says, sarcastically. "I don't need it, yet", I say as I advance towards Junior again and he makes his way towards me as well. I grab him around the waist again and then push him to the ground. I begin throwing punches at him, and he tries to grab my hands, but I wrench them out of his grasp. He threw his own punches and kicks at me but surprisingly...I felt no pain. He finally manages to kick me off of him, and then runs towards the sword. I pull myself up and use my telekinesis to pull the sword, towards me.

I glare at him, as I grab the sword around the handle. Junior takes one look at me and begins to run, with me hot on his heels. He somehow trips over his feet, and then falls to the ground. I swing the sword up and then slice the air, as I bring it down towards him. "NO"! he yelps, as he throws his hands out to shield himself, and I instantly stop myself from cutting this throat open, and instead have the blade dig against his neck. He shudders and I turn and look at Rizel who was tear stained, and had a look of shock, worry, and surprise on her face, and then at her grandfather...who had almost the same emotions. "I...give...up...", Junior says breathlessly, as he opens his eyes and turns to face me. "You win...", he says, and I remove the sword from his neck. Most of the people that were watching all cheered and clapped, while some of them looked disgusted at the fact that a noble, lost to a commoner. Digging the blade into the ground, I offer Junior my hand. He looks at my hand, and then at me in shock. "Why? After everything I've done to you..."? "Hey...you may have been an asshole but...you made me realize how important a familiar's job is...and how dangerous...it could be", I say. He looks at me mutely as he takes my hand, and I pull him to his feet-both of us, wincing. I turn and smile at Rizel.

She finally manages to pull herself out of her grandfather's grasp, and runs towards me. I pull the sword out of the ground and walk towards her, but my own strength leaves me, and I sink to my knees-dropping the sword, in the process. "Chase"! she cries worriedly, and then catches me in her arms, as I fall. "Chase?! Chase"?! "Urgh...I'm fine, just...exhausted", I say, as I wipe away her tears that were still falling. "You sure cried a lot", I say. Her cheeks immediately go red, and she yelps, "Idiot! I wasn't crying"! but the tears kept falling from her eyes. She wipes at them angrily as I smile up at her. "Don't you _dare_, scare me like that again! Do you hear me"?! she growls, and I nod. I wipe away her tears, and she holds my hand against her cheek. Junior walks slowly up to us, as I sit up. Rizel's grandfather also walks up to us and says, "I have never seen...someone with as much courage as you, son", he says. "Well-except for me, eh father-in-law"? a voice says, and we look up to see-

"Dad"? Rizel says. Her dad walks up to us with a smile on his face and says, "I arrived a few moments ago...when you started fighting back, against Junior", he says, as he looks briefly at him. Junior looks at his dad for a second, and then quickly looks away. His dad kneels down in front of me, and holds out his hand. "Saito Hiraga-i'm Rizel and Junior's father", he says. "It's...nice to meet you-I'm Chase", I say. "Nice to meet you too", Saito says, as he takes my hand and looks at the runes. "The...right hand of God...", he murmurs softly. "We got to see _Ragnarak's_, power up close", Rizel's grandfather says, as he too kneels down to look at the runes. "Um...Ragnarak"? I ask in confusion. "Nice to meet my counterpart", Saito says with a tiny smile as he holds up his left hand, and shows me the runes engraved onto his hand. "_Gandalfr_-the left hand of God", he says. He smiles at me but I just look in confusion back and forth between him and Rizel's grandfather, and then at Rizel. "He's new to all of this, so it's a bit confusing to him", she says.

Saito lets out a chuckle and then says, "Not to worry-you'll learn everything in due time", as he helps me up. Rizel and her grandfather stand up as well, as Saito asks, "You're from..."? "Um...the U.S", I say. He looks at me in surprise for a second but then passes it off, and smiles again. "From earth huh...", and I nod. Two other people also come up to us, and I recognize one of them as the person that was standing there, when I was first summoned by Rizel. "Professor Colbert? Headmaster"? Rizel asks. "Excuse us, we just want to check something...", Colbert says, as the headmaster takes my hand in his and looks at my runes. He flips through a book and then says, "It's true...he's been infused with _Ragnarak's_ powers...", "So uh...what happened, here"? Colbert asks, as he notices the state that Junior and Chase were in. "Nothing", Junior says, but Saito glares at him, and he flushes and looks away.

"Well I think you should take this poor kid inside and fix him up, Rizel-he looks like he's about to collapse, at any moment", her grandfather says, and she nods. Rizel links her arm through mine-surprising me and making me go red a little-and asks, "Can you walk"? and I nod, mutely. The crowd that had been watching had levitated away as soon as the fight was over, but some of them lingered on the academy grounds to chat with others. Some of them came running up to us and surrounded us-throwing questions at me from every corner, but Rizel shoves them all away and we walk up the stairs into the academy. I turn and look over my shoulder to see Saito and Junior talking furiously to each other, and the Headmaster and Professor Colbert discussing something, as well. I barely even had time to wonder about what they were talking about when I realized that we had stopped walking, and were in front of a room. "Well, here we are", Rizel says, and she pushes the door open.

We were back in her room, again. "Here, sit", she says as she leads me over to the bed, and sits me down on it. "I'll be right back", she says, and then disappears into the bathroom. I take the opportunity to dwell into my thoughts, while reliving the events that had taken place not too long ago. Rizel had saved me from my terrible fate back there in the alley, but I was almost killed because of her...but than again I... I look down at the runes on my hand, and then look up when she comes out of the bathroom with a bowl of water, a cloth, and some bandages. She sets the bowl on the side-table along with the cloth and bandages, and then says, "T-Take off your shirt...", as she blushes, furiously. I blink at her and say, "Excuse me"? "It's not like that you stupid dog! I have to attend to your wounds"! she yelps. "O-Oh uh...right", I say, and then slowly and painfully, take off my gray hoodie, and the shirt that I was wearing underneath. She takes them and then sets them aside on the bed-trying not to make eye-contact. All of a sudden the door opens and another student of the magic academy (with a dog) comes in. She had blonde hair, golden eyes, and a bit of a bigger bust size, than Rizel.

"I wasn't on the academy grounds when all of this was taking place, but someone told me what happened", she says, as she pulls out her wand. The dog jumps up onto the bed and then sniffs curiously, at my sweater. "Is there anything that you can do? I don't think magic will be able to heal his wounds-they were inflicted physically, not magically", Rizel says. "I'll see what I can do", the girl says, and then smiles at me. "I'm Luna, it's nice to meet you-and that's Snowy", she says, as she points to the puppy with her wand. "Hi...", I say uncertainly. Luna thoroughly examines my wounds making me turn redder and redder under her gaze, and then lifts her wand. She slowly begins muttering something as she runs her wand down my arms, chest, and face-and I watch in astonishment, as the wounds slowly close themselves up. "That's the best I can do", she says, as she turns to Rizel. "I've managed to stop the bleeding a bit, but I think you'll have to make do, with that", she says, as she points to the bowl of water, the cloth and bandages that were waiting on the side-table.

"Okay, thank you Luna", she says. "No problem, come on Snowy", Luna says, as she gestures with her hand to the pup, that was playing in the folds of my hoodie. He looks up at the mention of his name, hops off the bed, and follows her to the door. I have a feeling that I should thank her too, so before she leaves I speak up and say, "Thank you", and she turns around with a smile. "You're welcome", she says, and then leaves.

**Rizel**

Luna shuts the door behind her after she leaves and I walk over to the side table drawer, and pick up the bowl of water, cloths, and bandages. I could feel Chase's eyes following me, but I still don't make eye-contact. "Um...turn around", I say as I sit down on the bed, and he turns awkwardly around on the bed. I squeezed the water out from the cloth and then place a hand on his back to steady myself, as I wipe away the dried blood. I feel him shudder as I run the cloth over his wounds, and at one point, he lets out a pained groan. "I'm sorry", I say quickly. He doesn't respond and I continue to wipe away the blood that had dried on his back, and some droplets of fresh blood from the wounds, that hadn't closed properly. My eyes well up with tears as I dip the cloth in the bowl of water, and see it turn red. I bring the cloth back to his body, and continue to clean up his wounds. He had horrible bruises and scars everywhere-Junior had gone way out of hand back there, Chase could have really died. I dip the cloth in the bowl again, and then finish cleaning up his back.

The clear water had turned red with his blood and I began to feel tears running down my cheeks, but I furiously wipe at them. "T-turn around...again-face me", I say, and he turns around, slowly. The same wounds and scars were on his chest, and I gasped a bit when I saw them. I was going to have a talk with Junior about this-he went way out of line...I hoped that he got his just deserts from dad, though. I clean up his chest, but the water had gone scarlet. I would have to refill it so that I would be able to do his face, as well. "I'll be right back", I say and then quickly get up off the bed, and fast-walk into the bathroom. I shut the door and run the tap into the bowl, while allowing some tears to fall from my eyes._ He had endured so much pain...so much torture...just for me! Why didn't he stop fighting Junior back there?! Why did he keep getting back up?! Why didn't he just stay down?! _Realizing that Chase would probably be waiting for me, I quickly wipe at my eyes and then turn off the tap.

Pulling a clean cloth out of the laundry basket, I pick up the bowl and walk out of the bathroom. He was still sitting there in that same position, on the bed. I walk up to him with my eyes lowered, and begin cleaning up his chest. My eyes well up again seeing his emaciated body, and I squeezed them shut. "Please don't cry...it's not your fault", he says, and I glare at him. "Of course it's my fault! You're my familiar! It's your _duty_ to serve me! If you hadn't been summoned then you wouldn't be-", I break off, as I dissolve into tears. I try to stop myself-I didn't want to give him the impression that I was weak but the tears still kept, coming. He was silent but then says, "Rizel-", as he reaches out a hand towards me, but then quickly backtracks and says, "Master...", as I look at him, tearfully. "I-", he says, but I hold up a hand, and stop him. "Let me dress your wounds", I say, and he nods. I clean up his chest, and face and then apply the bandages on his chest, back, and face, where the skin had been cut. I dip the cloth into the water again and go to his hands, but he quickly jerks them away. I give him a look, but he doesn't make eye-contact.

I reach for his hands again, but he moves them away. "Chase"? I say, questioningly. "My hands don't need any bandages", he says, flatly. I roll my eyes and wipe at my damp cheeks and say, "Stop being an idiot-your hands have cuts all over them, now let me-", I reach for his hands again, but he pulls them out of my reach, and moves away from me on the bed. "What is the matter with you"?! I ask him, frustrated. He remains silent, and doesn't make eye-contact. "Chase, let me-", I reach towards his hands again but he surprises me by getting off the bed, and turning his back against me. I look at him in confusion and the setting sunlight that was coming in from the windows, made his wounds stand out a bit more. I scrutinize his back more closely-yes, there were the wounds that Junior had inflicted on him...but there were also other markings...other markings which looked like...like..._lash marks?_ As if...as if...as if he was..._whipped?_ "Chase..."? I say, as I walk slowly up to him. He instantly whirls around making me jump a bit, and I see the same markings on his chest. I look in shock at them, and then at his face.

He wasn't making eye-contact and I reach out again, for his hands. He tries to yank them out of my grasp but I grab one of his hands, and gasp in shock. His hands had the wounds which he had gotten during his fight with my brother, but also vicious looking marks that looked as if they were made, with a sharp object. I drop the cloth in shock and then reach for his other hand. He doesn't resist, and I see the same markings on his other hand, as well. "Chase...", I say after a moment of silence, and then look up at him. "What _happened _to, you"?! "What"? he asks in confusion (was there a trace of denial in his eyes?) as he looks downwards, at his hands and chest. "Oh...", he says, and then smiles-rather forcibly. "It's nothing", he says, as he tries to draw himself away from me, but I tightly hold onto his hands. "No Chase, it's not nothing"! I say, as I turn his face around to make eye-contact with me. "Did someone do this to you"? I ask.

Something seemed to spark inside him, and he roughly yanks my hands off of his. "I said it's nothing, now LEAVE ME ALONE"! and I jump in shock. He goes over to my bed, and pulls on his shirt, and hoodie. Chase turns around to face me and then lets out a sigh, as he walks slowly towards me. I didn't realize that I was crying until he had reached out, and wiped at my face. "Rizel-master-", he says as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that-it's just that...it's a touchy subject...i'm...i'm not ready to discuss it with anyone yet", as he gives me a small smile. "Maybe some day...just...not now", he says. I look at him and he maintains eye-contact with me for a second, before turning away. He walks towards the door and asks, "Um...is there anything to eat here? I'm kind of...hungry". I pick up the cloth but instead of answering him, I walk towards him and ask a question of my own-I knew that I should probably answer his question, or at the very least, keep my mouth shut-but...I _had_ to know. "Chase...by any chance...were you... abused...back on earth"? I ask, and he immediately goes stiff. I wait for him to lash out again, and watch as he turns around slowly.

He had a look of sadness-almost desperation, in his eyes-but he smiles and says, "No...why would you say that? I used to play a lot of rough sports back home, you know...so...yeah...that explains all those markings...", he says, but he didn't quite meet my eyes when he had said that. There was silence in the room, and we didn't make any effort to look at the other. Somehow deep down...I knew that he was lying. "Um...I'll just put this away, then", I say finally breaking the silence, as I walk over to the bowl of water and pick it up. "Oh, i'll do it-you've already done so much for me-", Chase says, as he comes towards me. "No it's fine-", I say, but he still reaches out, to take the bowl from me. "I don't mind-WHOA-"! he slips on the water that had fallen on the floor and then falls on me, making the water slosh onto me as I fall backwards onto the bed, with him on top. The bowl clatters to the floor but we were too busy staring at each other in shock-our faces as red as the ripest apple, the water from the bowl staining my uniform, and the sheets. There is another moment of awkward silence, until Chase breaks it and says, "Wow...your eyes are sparkling like, rubies...", making me turn redder than a tomato. "PERVERT! GET OFF OF ME"! I yelp, and push him off-and he jerks backward with the impact, but the strands that were hanging from his hoodie, had gotten caught into my gold clasp on my uniform.

We both reach up with one hand to untangle ourselves, and they accidentally end up intertwining. He quickly drops his hand, and I tug and pull his strands out of the clasp. I push him off of me, and then get off the bed. He watches me as I go into the closet and come out a with a freshly washed magic academy uniform. I undo the clasp quickly with my mind a jumbled mess and take off my cape. I unbutton my shirt and was about to take it off when I stopped-I had the strongest feeling, that I was being watched. I look up to see Chase staring at me with his mouth in the shape of an 'O', his face red. I let out a piercing scream which probably could have been heard throughout the whole academy, and quickly grab my cape and wrap it around me. "PERVERT! IDIOT! YOU STUPID DOG"! I yelp, as I try to cover myself. "B-But you were the one that started to undress, without warning"! he retorts. "YOU COULD HAVE TURNED AROUND"! I yell. "I didn't know you were going to start changing, right in front of me"! Chase yells back. I growl and clench my hands into fists that were holding the cape around me. "FINE! AS PUNISHMENT FOR LASHING OUT AT ME EARLIER, _YOU'RE_ GOING TO DRESS ME"! I snarl, and his mouth drops open. "You're...kidding right"? he asks, meekly.

"You, wish", I growl. "B-But-"! "You're my familiar aren't you?! And it's your duty to obey every command, that your master gives you"! I say. Chase's face was flushed and he was trying to look for something that he could say, to talk himself out of it-but finally lets out a sigh, and says, "...Fine...", and I instantly realize, that this was probably the stupidest thing, that I have ever done. I turn with my back towards him and squeeze my eyes shut, as he walks towards me. I didn't see him stand behind me, but I felt his hands on my shoulders...trying to remove the cape. He was pulling slightly on it, and I realize that I was holding it tightly. Slowly I let go of it and he takes it off of me, and then tosses it on the bed. There is silence again but then he says, "Turn around...", in a slightly squeamish voice. I felt my face heat up as I slowly turn around to face him, with my eyes still squeezed shut. He begins taking my shirt off, and I had to stop myself from squealing in embarrassment. Chase removes one side of the shirt, and then goes to the other side. I slowly open my eyes to look at his reaction, but to my surprise-his own eyes were closed...

I stare at him as he slowly but swiftly removes the other side of my shirt, and twitch when I feel the cold draft hit against me. I wrap my arms around myself and lower my gaze as he bends down and picks up the clean shirt that had dropped to the ground, and asks awkwardly, "Um...is...your bra-", "It's fine"! I squeak. "Alrighty, then", he says in a bit of a relieved voice, and then helps me wear the shirt. I sneak a glance to see that his eyes were closed again, as he inserts my arms into the proper openings, and then adjusts the shirt on my shoulders. Chase's warm hands begin buttoning up the shirt, and I feel myself shudder. _His hands felt so good against my body...I wanted him to wrap them around me, and hold me close to himself-wait a minute...why was even I thinking something like this?! _He buttons up my shirt and then moves to lower my skirt, but I jump out of his grasp. "Um-i'll do this part, you don't have to worry about it", I say, and see him looking in confusion at me. I grab my clean skirt and cape, and then run into my closet.

My whole body was flaming, and I could still feel his hands on me. I quickly change into my clean skirt, and clip my cape in place. I stand there-leaning against the door of my closet-trying to gather my thoughts together, and let out a sigh. _He's such a strange and weird familiar yet...he manages to have this sort of affect on me._ I run a hand through my hair, and quickly clear my head of all thoughts-while trying to keep my cheeks from flushing, at the mere memory of him undressing me. After spending a few moments arguing with myself about nothing important in particular, I walk out of the closet. Chase is standing in the middle of the room looking upwards, and then smiles when he sees me. "So...", he says, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me jump. "Food"? he asks with an almost childish like expression, and I smile. I also let out a tiny giggle, and then instantly clap a hand over my mouth. _Why did I just giggle in front of him?_ I feel my cheeks heat up, again and he gives me a curious look. "Everything...okay"? he asks, and I nod. "Ah yes um...let's head down to the great hall", I say, and walk towards the door.

I open it but he stands aside letting me go first, and I walk through it with him following me. I try to forget about the events that had taken place between us in my room, but it was hard-and I couldn't stop myself from drifting back to the moment, when he had pinned me down on the bed. We arrive at the great hall that was bustling with activity, and see it almost filled. It was dinner time which meant that almost everyone was here eating their fill, before heading off to their rooms for the night. I spot Luna at one of the tables, and then quickly walk over to her-with Chase following.

**Chase**

I follow Rizel but before I could reach her table, I hear my name being called. Turning around I see Saito waving at me, with a pink-haired woman that looked exactly like Rizel, and Junior. "Saito"? "Hey Chase, how are you"? he asks, as they approach me. "Good just...getting something to eat", I say, as I turn over and look at Rizel, who was sitting with Luna at the table. "Chase this is Louise, my wife", Saito says, making me turn around again. "It's nice to meet you", I say as I extend my hand to shake, and try to keep myself from lowering my gaze, to her breasts. "It's nice to meet you, too", Louise says, as she shakes my hand. "Junior here, has told me a lot about you", she says. "He's a good guy", I say as Junior looks at me, but then quickly looks away. "Yes, but a bit too high-strung", she says, as she frowns at her son. "Junior, don't you have something you would like to say, to Chase"? Saito asks. "Dad, come on, really"? Junior asks. His father and mother both glare at him, and he cowers. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize-", I begin, but Saito cuts me off. "No Chase, he needs to understand that what he did was wrong-and that the way he treated you, is absolutely unforgivable", he says. "I'm...sorry...for calling you a commoner", Junior says. "And i'm sorry for challenging you to a duel", he goes on, like a robot.

"And..."? Louise says. Junior sighs and says, "And I'm sorry...for making you feel inferior...", I chuckle lightly and say, "I accept your apology-but you never made me feel inferior", "Chase stop being so modest, Junior needs to realize the faults in his actions", Louise says. "Now come on, let's go and get something to eat", she says, as she drags Junior away from Saito and I. "Love, make sure to eat based on what the doctor told you! Don't give in to your cravings, too much"! he calls. "Alright, alright-keep your shirt on, you stupid dog", Louise says, and I instantly flash back to the moment, where Rizel had said the same thing. _I guess now I know, where she gets it from._ I begin to follow them, but Saito quickly says,"Chase, I would like to talk to you for a moment, if that's okay"? "Um...", I look over at where the students were all eating and talking away, and my stomach protests hungrily. But I turn back to him and say, "Sure", all the same. "I was wondering if we could talk outside"? he asks, and I nod. We walk to the entrance in silence, and then walk down the stairs and into the warm night air. Saito and I were silent as we stood there looking up, at the twin moons...

_Wait a minute...two moons?! How on earth could that be-_ "Surprised to see them? Yeah...I was too, when I first came here...", Saito says, and I turn to see him, also looking at the twin moons. "You mean...you-", "I was summoned by Louise...I'm her familiar", he says, and my eyes widen in shock. "You"?! I ask him. "Yup", he says with a chuckle. _So that means...that means i'm not the first person, to have come here... _"Louise and I weren't able to make it to the summoning ceremony because she wasn't feeling well but...we saw Junior's familiar, and we have met you", Saito says, as he turns to look at me. "How did it go"? he asks, with a smile. "Was Rizel...okay with you? or..."? "Oh, well...um...it wasn't too bad...she informed me of my responsibilities, and told me that I may never be able to go back to earth again-unless my runes disappear or-", "Do you..._want _to go back"? Saito breaks me off. I turn away from him and think back to the time in the alleyway-_Antoinette's dead body...the bloodied knife...the police men about to arrest me-_ "Chase"? Saito snaps me, out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment...", I say, with a little chuckle.

"Um...well...I _do_ want to go back but...I'm bound to her, aren't I? I mean i'm her familiar and Rizel told me that a familiar must stay by it's summoner's side, at all times..."I say. "You're modest...I like that...", Saito says. I let out a halfhearted laugh and say, "I'm...also in debt to her...", and he looks at me, in confusion. "Rizel kind of saved me by summoning me back there...I was about to get arrested for something, that I didn't even do", I say, as I look down at my hands-which still had the broken cuffs, around each wrist. "Ah...I was wondering where you got those from", Saito says, as he nods at my hands, and I laugh. He laughs too and then says, "Have you tried taking them off"? I look down at my wrists and let out a sigh. "Not really-i'm not sure whether I can...", I say. "Well, you don't know that-I think fire will probably be able to melt those off of you-particularly dragon fire, but Junior's familiar is asleep right now...maybe Junior can-", "You know what? It's fine, I think i'll keep them on", I say as I quickly hide my hands behind my back, not wanting fire to be breathed onto them by anybody.

Saito looks surprised and says, "I'll ask Junior for you", "It's fine-really", I say, uncertainly. "Suit yourself-or we can try this", he says as he beings pulling a sword out of its scabbard, that was on his back. "Um-no-no-I-I'll just use butter", Saito looks at me and then says, "Butter will take too long, and besides-Derf won't you, right bud"? he asks his sword, as he places its blade underneath the cuff on my left wrist. I look at him for a moment wondering whether he was crazy, and jump in fright when the sword says, "Nope-you have nothing to worry about, kid", and I stare in shock at it. "Now if we just-", Saito trails off as he begins grinding the blade against the metal cuff until there was a loud snap, and the cuff falls off my hand. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it"? he asks, with a smile as I rub my left wrist. I don't answer and just smile sheepishly back at him. Saito takes hold of my right wrist and then does the same thing, making the cuff fall to the ground with a light thump. "Thanks", I say, as I massage it. "Don't mention it-Derf and I were glad to be of service", Saito says, as he sheaths his sword. "Of course", his sword says, and I smile, and laugh lightly. There was silence between us, again. I was wondering whether he was going to say something, but he didn't say anything-and kept looking at the twin moons.

I decided to ask him something just then, to break the awkward silence at the very least. "Um...Mr. Hiraga-", I begin, but he shakes his head and says, "Dude-Mr. Hiraga is my father, call me Saito", "Saito"? I say. "Don't be so formal-it's already awkward enough hearing the people that I've known for so long, address me as professor", he says with a laugh, and I laugh as well. "You're a professor"? I ask. "I was made one a few months ago-to train the new guards and knights, that have started at the magic academy-Rizel's grandfather chose me","What do you teach"? I ask him. "Everything from proper sword handling, to every defense and fight technique", he say. "Cool", I say, absentmindedly. He lets out a chuckle and says, "You say that, but it's hard...especially for those who haven't even held a sword, in their whole life", "I know what you mean...", I say as I trail off, and remember the fight with Junior...where I had used the sword gracefully, against him. "You can join in the lessons if you want-but you're going to need a sword of your own, the ones that the academy have aren't as good", he says. "I would love that", I say, and he smiles. There was silence between us again until I break it and ask, "Um...Saito...what was it like when you were summoned, as a familiar"? I ask him. "Ah...I was waiting for you to ask me that", he says with a wink. "Huh"? I look at him in confusion, but he looks back up at the twin moons. "When I was first summoned...to become Louise's familiar...I was completely and utterly lost...I had no idea what to make of the situation that I was in, let alone make Louise happy-or how to fight. I was very confused as to how the things worked here but...you don't seem to be having that problem, Chase", he says. "Well no actually, this is all pretty new to me...", I say.

"Junior told me about your fight...he told me about how you kept getting back up, no matter what he threw at you", "Wel,l that was all natural-if someone is attacking you you're not just going to sit there, and let them get away with it", I say. Saito smiles and says, "True...but it also showed Rizel...that you, are someone that she, can rely on", he says. I remain silent and he says, "Rizel isn't good at magic...and because of that she is often bullied, and doesn't have many friends...she doesn't confide her feelings much in anyone, except for Louise and I", he says, and then turns back to me. "I assume you know now...why I wanted to talk to you"? he asks. I look at him in silence and he says, "Chase...Louise and I are counting on you...we need you to protect Rizel...", "I will", I found myself saying. "This is a big commitment", Saito says. "I know-and i'm prepared to accept whatever being Rizel's familiar, has in store for me", I say, and he smiles. "I knew we could count on you", he says. "But...why me? I mean I know that since i'm her familiar and all but-why not Junior"? I ask. Saito sighs and then turns away from me as he says, "You know what Junior is like...when he gets up on his high horse, it's a bit difficult to bring him back down...", he says.

"Junior also bullies Rizel-he still does...sometimes he would join in with the others and throw taunts at her...it got so bad that...one time...she nearly killed herself", Saito says, and my eyes widen in shock. "That's why...we're relying on you, to protect her...at all times, if necessary...Louise and I won't be around most of the time, to look after her", he says, and I nod. "I'll do my best", I say. "Thanks...", he says, and there was another moment of silence. I decide to change the topic and ask him another question. "What was Louise like"? and he laughs. "I can't say 'horrible'-she has very sharp hearing", Saito says, and I smile. He sighs and says, "Louise...treated me very badly at first...she made me do her chores, would whip and blow me up whenever I did something wrong, and would sometimes starve me...but beneath all of that, she was a very kindhearted person. She cared for me whenever I had gotten beat up, after fighting for her...and let me sleep in her bed-she used to make me sleep on a pile of hay, before", Saito says, with a slight chuckle. "But the more time I spent here, the more I got to know her...and fell in love with her, until finally our relationship took a more serious turn", he says, as he looks skywards again.

I nod and say, "I see", but had a sick feeling, in my gut. I have a flashback to all of those painful times when I was whipped for acting out, or doing the simplest mistake, and then starved-literally for days, until I- "One word of warning, Rizel is just like her mother a bit-has she used the explosion spell on you, yet"? he asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Well no not yet-though she did force me, to change her", I say, turning red slightly. "Oh, she did huh-well, Louise made me do that too. I was really embarrassed at first but then I told myself that it was all part of being her familiar, and that I would have to accept it no matter what", and I chuckle, but my thoughts were still on the way that Saito had described Louise's abuse. _Would Rizel also start abusing me, in the same way? _"Well-I think we've talked long enough", Saito says, as he stretches. "Hope dinner isn't over yet, I want to grab a bite to eat before heading back home", Saito says as he turns, and looks back at the open academy doors. I was standing lost in thought when Saito puts a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"It was nice getting to know you, Chase", he says. "Same to you", I say with a smile. We begin to make our way back inside the academy, when Saito says, "One last thing, don't go trying to figure out how everything works on your own though, let Rizel guide you-trust her, and let _her_, trust _you", _"So you're saying that...I should let things happen, as they do"? I ask. "Yep", he says, with a smile, and I smile back. "Oh, one last thing-last one, I promise", he says, as we walk up the academy's stairs. "Did...Rizel ever mention, Yousuke"? he asks, as he looks inquiringly at me. "Who"? I ask in confusion. "Guess not", he says, "Never mind", and I shrug. We make our way back to the great hall to see it nearly empty, and Saito and I were stopped short when Louise comes up to us. "There you are, where did you go"? she asks, with a slight frown. "Nowhere love, just to have a chat with Chase over here", Saito says, as he pats my shoulder. "Well I saved some dinner for you, they're still serving if you want to eat, Chase", she says. "Thanks for the notice", I say, and begin to walk away from them. I turn back over my shoulder to see Louise pulling Saito into a kiss, and I turn away.

Immediately I notice Rizel sitting alone at a table, not too far away. _Could she...really be like Louise?_ I think to myself, as I walk up to her. I reach her table and notice Junior sitting at another table a few feet away from hers, surrounded by a bunch of people. She was pushing around what looked like noodles on a plate, and then frowns as I come up to her. "Where did you go"? she asks. "Your father wanted to talk to me for sometime, so we were outside", I say, as I continue to stand there. She lets out a sigh and says, "If you're waiting for me to tell you to sit, you don't have to-take a seat", she says, as she kicks a chair, aside. I pull it away from the table, and then sit down on it. For some reason I wasn't that hungry, anymore. "Want some"? Rizel asks, gesturing to her plate. "No thanks", I say. "Weren't you the one that was asking for food, back in our room"? she asks. "Yeah-but-", I begin, but she picks the plate, up and twirls the fork around in the noodles. "So, eat", she says, as she brings the fork towards me. I look at her in shock, my face turning red. "There aren't any more forks for me to give you, you idiot! And it's not as if you can eat this with a spoon, anyways", she says, flustered.

"Um...what exactly is this"? I ask her. "It's ramen", she says, as she brings the fork closer towards me. "My parents bought this here, from Japan-along with ice cream", she says, as she gestures to a group of people who were happily munching away on ice cream. I look at them, before turning around and looking at Saito and Louise who were sitting at a table and sharing their food. I turn back around and was about to ask Rizel something, when she shoves the fork inside my mouth that I had opened. "Stop talking, and eat", she says, and I do as i'm told. I finish up the bite and she asks me, "How was it? It became cold, because you disappeared", "Still good-what happened to that blonde girl, who was sitting here with you"? I ask her. She lets out a sigh and says, "Her familiar Snowy was falling asleep, so she took him to her room", "Oh...", I say, and then trail off. I couldn't even begin to dwell on my thoughts, when Rizel feeds me another spoonful, and then another. _She...doesn't seem like Louise at all..._I think to myself, as I chew. _I guess I can only hope, that she doesn't resort to becoming like her mother in the next few days. _

After dinner Louise and Saito hug Junior and Rizel good-bye on the academy grounds, and I watch in awe and fascination as Louise opens up what was known as world door portal, back to Tokyo Japan. "We'll visit again soon, after this little one is born"! Louise says as she pats her large belly, and steps through the portal. "Take care, i'm counting on you", Saito says, as he smiles at me, and steps through the portal as well and has it close up around him. "What was that all about"? Junior asks me, as Rizel also looks at me in confusion, but I say, "Nothing", not wanting to tell them, what Saito and I had discussed for some reason. "Well, time to turn in", Junior says, as he yawns. "See you tomorrow morning, zero", he says, and then leaves. "Let's go", Rizel says, and I nod. We walk in silence up the academy steps, through the halls, and then up the stairs to her room. Without a word, she disappears into the bathroom-leaving me alone in the room. I sit down on the bed-my thoughts going back to my conversation with Saito, and then look up when Rizel comes out of the bathroom, in a light purple nightgown. It wasn't transparent, much to my dismay.

"Going to bed already"? I ask her. "It's been a long day, i'm assuming that you're tired too", she says. I don't answer her as she gives me a little push telling me to get off the bed, and then pulls the covers over it. "Um...where do I sleep"? I ask her, and she looks at me for a second, before smacking a hand against her head. "Dammit, I completely forgot to make other sleeping arrangements for you...", she says. She lets out a sigh and then says, "Well, I'm not going to have you sleeping on the floor either so...", she goes over to the other side of the bed, and then climbs in. I stare at her for a second before she frowns and says, "Well, what are you waiting for-a written invitation? Get in! But keep your hands to yourself"! with a small blush, creeping up her cheeks. I had a small blush on my face as well-I guess we were both remembering our little moment of intimacy, before. "Um...yes master-I mean Rizel-I mean-", "Call me either Rizel, or master-don't call me both", she growls, as she turns over on her side of the bed. "Okay...", I say uncertainly. I stand there wondering what I should do, before I move to get into bed. "Turn off the lights", she says, and I nod.

I go over to the light switch, and then switch it off. The room is flooded with darkness and I go back to the bed and climb into it, feeling uneasy. The bed was a bit cold and uninviting and I lay there on my back, looking up at the ceiling. "Good night, Rizel", I say, and she murmurs back, "Good night, Chase". I turn over on the bed, and lie awake for a few moments, before finally falling into a restless sleep.

**Rizel**

I lie awake in bed, and listen to Chase lightly snoring away. I let out a sigh, and think back to the conversation that I had, had with my mother, about Chase. I had apologized for summoning a commoner, but mother had told me that she and dad still loved me, no matter what I summoned. I wasn't really reassured hearing that, but I had decided to drop the matter all the same. I then told her about how Chase had acted when I had tried to find out about the markings on his body, and she had told me about how difficult it was for her to find out anything about dad, when she had first summoned him.

_"You need to give him time Rizel, he's new to this-so take it slow". _That's what mother had said, and when I had told her about the strange markings she had said the same thing, but worded it differently. _"You need to give him some time sweetie, he's in a strange world-surrounded by strange people, and customs-and is probably not used to sharing his feelings openly with others. Help him become comfortable with his job as a familiar, and he will be opening up to you in no time". _But how long will it take? Will Chase ever confide in me, about his life on earth? Will he accept me as his master?

I guess...only time would tell... I let out a yawn and curl up against the pillows, and go to close my eyes-when all of a sudden, a noise makes my eyes open. It sounded like Chase...as if, he was muttering something? I listened hard and that's when I heard it: "...don't...don't hit me anymore, please...", _What was he talking about?_ I turn around to look at him, to see him clutching at the covers. "Don't hit me...I promise I won't do it again! I promise-no-not the whip-please-", he says, in a tortuously pained voice, and I sit up in bed, and turn to him.

"Chase"? I ask in worry. "Don't hit me-", he says again. "Chase, there's no one here"! I say. "Please-please-please, no"! he begs. "Chase! Chase, wake up! Chase, you're having a nightmare"! I say, as I shake him. To my surprise he pushes my hands away and yelps, "Don't hurt me! not the whip, please don't whip me"! "Chase! Chase open your eyes"! I say, as I shake him, again. "No-no-no"! he begs, as if he was being abused or something. "Chase! Chase there's no one here"! I say as I shake him, and try to get him to get up.

"Chase-", "No-", he says. "Chase it's okay-", "No-No please-", "Chase there's no one-", "NO"! he yelps, and I let out a yelp, as he suddenly latches onto me. _What did this perverted familiar think he was doing?!_ "Don't hit me, please"! he begs. "Chase, there's no one here"! I say, as I try to unwrap himself from around me, but he just holds on tightly. "Please...please...", he says desperately. "There's no one here, just-lie down", I say as I finally manage to untangle his arms from around me. I begin to lay him down, but he grabs onto my hand and latches onto me again. "Chase"! I say, in frustration. _What was wrong, with him?_ "Don't...hit me...", he whispers against my hair. Unable to think of what else to do, I wrap my arms comfortingly around him and reassuringly rub his back. "There's no one here Chase, I'm with you...I won't let anything happen to you", I say.

He clings onto me for a good hour, before I realize that he had fallen asleep. I slowly lower him back onto the pillows again, and run a hand through his hair-waiting to see whether he would get up again, but he doesn't. I remove my hand and go to turn over, but his hand tightly grabs mine. Other than taking it out of his grasp, I loop both of my arms from under his, and lay my face against his back-giving him a source of comfort. He moves one hand, and keeps it on mine and I feel him relax. _What was that all about back there? He was acting as if...as if he was being badly abused, and beaten up._ I think back to the markings that I had seen on his body earlier, and how he had acted just now. _Was I right to think that Chase was abused back on earth? But who was abusing him? And why were they abusing him? Or...was I wrong? Was he just having a nightmare...in which he was being abused and tortured? _

Chase was snoring softly, and I feel his back rising and falling slowly. _Something...was definitely up...Chase probably wouldn't tell me, himself but...I would have to find out, on my own...otherwise...it'll only be a matter of time, before he breaks down completely._

* * *

><p><strong>*Clears throat*<strong>

**So um...how was it? **

***insert sound of crickets chirping***

**Any critiques? Flames? **

***crickets***

**Anything?**

***crickets***

**Okay then! I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you think! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all :)**


	2. Understandings and the power of the host

**Okay! Well here's the second chapter for this fic! I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/faved/followed/etc. this fic :)**

**So far the reactions for this fic have been okay, so I am deciding to continue this fic the way I want to-as a chaptered story, but if anyone wants me to do it any other way then leave me a review!**

**As always I love to hear what you all think about my fics, and your reviews always make my day :) So leave me a review if you want, or just read the fic :P**

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated on my other fics, ever since this winter break started-I feel horrible-but it's cuz I found out that I have an assignment thats due right after the break, so i've been working on that and never got a chance to upload on my in-progress fics.**

**Somehow though, I managed to find the time to work on this fic, and I hope you are all enjoying it so far! **

**Anyways, I guess that's enough out of me-so read/review/fave/follow/rate and let me know what you think :) **

**Now, on to the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

**Rizel**

I woke up with a yawn feeling the sunlight stream down onto my face, and let out a sigh. I wasn't able to get any sleep at all last night-my familiar had gone back to sleep without any nighttime terrors, but he wouldn't stop snoring. I had let go of him and had turned away-even covering my ears with my pillow, but that didn't do anything to block out the noise. I had almost ended up kicking him off the bed, as well-plus...I kept wondering whether he was going to wake up, and start begging about not being whipped again. Slowly I sit up in bed and look at my bedhead in my mirror, and groan as I see the horrible bags under my eyes. "I am so going to get you for this, Chase", I growl, and then turn towards his side of the bed, but he wasn't there.

"Chase"? I look around my room, and even look on the floor-in case I had ended up kicking him off, but the floor was empty. Where had he gone? He was here last night...did he run away? That's impossible-he knows that he isn't able to leave unless some complications arrive in the contract between master and familiar, so...where had he-? Before I could even get out of bed the door opens, and Chase himself comes in. He looked well-rested and was carrying a tray of breakfast in his hands. "Good morning, Rizel", he says with a smile as he kicks the door shut, and walks towards the bed. "Did you sleep well"? he asks, and I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh, at the state that I was in. I glare at him, and he looks questioningly at me.

"Um, anyways...", he says as he goes to sit down on the bed. "I got you some-", "Get off"! I shriek, and he quickly jumps up. "S-Sorry! I should have asked, first", he says, as I throw back the covers and get off the bed. "I got you some breakfast...I went down early to the great hall", he says, but I ignore him and walk into the bathroom. I could feel his prying eyes on me, but I slammed the door shut without turning around. Letting out another sigh, I begin to freshen up. _Stupid familiar...stupid, stupid, stupid familiar...why did I have to get someone like him?! Why me?!_ I groan, and splash my face with water. Grabbing my magic academy uniform, I change into it and then walk out of the bathroom adjusting my cape, and see him sitting on the bed...eating.

He gives me a brief smile, but I don't return it as I walk over to my dresser table. I look at myself blearily in the mirror, and pick up my brush. "So, um...what's up"? he says, casually. I don't answer him, and bring the brush through my hair. He was silent and then says, "I can do that for you if you want, the tea that I got for you is getting cold...", he says, and then trails off. I still don't answer him though, and continue to brush my hair. "Can I help you with something"? he asks, after a moment of awkward silence. I slam my brush down on the dresser table, and whirl around to face him. "No, you bloody can't. Now why don't you just sit down, and shut the fuck up you sorry excuse for a familiar", I growl, and then viciously pick up the brush again and resume combing my hair.

I look at his shocked face in the mirror, and then close my eyes-letting out a sigh. I hold the brush in my hand, and then look at myself in the mirror-wondering how to style my hair. I begin to pull it into a ponytail, when he says, "No, don't tie it-leave it open, it looks better that way", he says, and I see him smile at me, in the mirror. I feel my cheeks heat up, and then quickly hide my face with my hair, as I let go of it with my hands. "Well, obviously-it's your duty being my familiar, to compliment me", I say, while trying to keep myself from turning red. "But, I wasn't doing it as being your-", "Can you just keep quiet, for a minute"? I snap. He immediately falls silent. "Why...are you so...mad"? he asks, finally. "Did I do something to upset you"? I clench the brush in my hand, and then turn around and give him a forced smile. "Of course not", I say, sarcastically. "Then...why are you so grouchy"? he asks.

"I'm, NOT...grouchy...", I say, as I turn around to face my mirror. "Really...", he says. "Because I know for a fact that your dresser table must have gotten dented, when you slammed your brush down onto it", I ignore him-trying to keep my patience under control. I was super pissed off for one thing-I wasn't able to sleep the whole night, my head was beginning to pound, that stupid familiar kept me up the whole night, and now he was talking non-stop. If he opens his mouth one more time, I'm going to- I quickly glance down at the dresser table to see whether my wand was there-and I see it, but see the dent as well. Chase was right...I had dented it. I finally finish brushing my hair, and then apply some face-lifting cream to help with the bags under my eyes. Heaving a sigh, I pick up my wand and then turn around to face him.

He was looking closely at me, and I frown at him. "What"? I ask. Suddenly, realization washes over his face, and he snaps his fingers. "Ah-ha! I got it! It's that time of month for you isn't it? That's why you're so grouchy, right"? he asks.

...and that's, when I snap.

Outside, students who were on the academy grounds jump when a powerful explosion rocks the academy, and see huge black clouds of smoke billowing out of Rizel's bedroom window. Her familiar's pitiful screams, were heard as well.

**Chase**

I wrench the door open to her room, bolt out of it and run down the hall. "Get back here, you stupid, idiotic, perverted, mentally retarded dog"! Rizel screams, as she runs behind me. "One simple question, was all I asked"! I yell back, as I continue to run as fast as I could. She casts another explosion at me, and I go flying-knocking people over in the process. Apologizing quickly, I pick myself up-only to be punched across the jaw hard, by Rizel herself. I fall to the ground again and stare up in shock at her, as I clutch at my jaw. "One simple question? _One simple question?!_ Do you even _know,_ what I went through yesterday-", I bolt up and begin to run again, as her wand begins to glow brightly.

"BECAUSE OF YOU"?! she growls, and sends an explosion after me. "AGHH"! I yelp, and try to dodge it, but it makes impact with me and I knock over some professors, and students that were getting into class. _I was wrong...dead wrong...Rizel is exactly like Louise-I see what you mean now, Saito. _"Rizel, no explosions inside the academy, dear", a professor says to her, but Rizel pays no attention. "I'm going to give this damn dog, a piece of my mind"! She yells, as her eyes flash dangerously. "Rizel-please! Stop! I'm sorry-just don't kill me"! I plead as I pull myself up again, but it's as if my cries and pleas were deaf to her. "Levitation"! Rizel yells, and (to my shock and horror), I was lifted upwards, and was literally thrown down the hall. I slammed hard into the ground, and she comes up to me.

"What did I say to you, that was so wrong?! All I did was ask you something related to your hormones-I didn't know it was a touchy subject! You don't have to beat me up like this, i'm sorry-okay"?! I yell, as I stand up and glare at her while rubbing my sore head. "Sorry, is not going to cover it"! She raises her wand, and my eyes widen. "Rizel please, for the love of-DON'T"! I cry. "EXPLOS-" she begins, and I cringe-squeezing my eyes shut, but the spell never happened. I slowly open my eyes, to see Luna holding onto Rizel's hand, that had the wand in it. "Rizel...enough", she says, in a calm and low voice. Rizel jerks her hand out of Luna's grasp, and lights up her wand again, but it was snatched out of her hand.

"Stop...you're going to kill him", Luna says, as she holds Rizel's wand away from her. She looks at her like an angry bear with a thorn in its foot, and then directs that look towards me. I shudder, but Luna takes Rizel by the hand, and begins to lead her away. "She's such a selfish bitch, isn't she"? Junior says, as he walks up to me. Luna turns around and glares briefly over her shoulder at him, before turning away again. "It's the truth"! Junior calls, and Rizel whirls around. Her eyes were red and glistening, and for a moment...I actually felt sorry for her... "Shut up, asshole", she growls. "Take a hike, crybaby", Junior says, with a roll of his eyes. Some tears roll down her cheeks and I almost walk towards her to wipe them away, but Luna pulls her closer to herself and then walks off down the hall.

"I think...that was a bit too harsh...", I say, as I turn to face Junior. He rolls his eyes and sighs as he says, "The truth hurts-you have no choice, but to accept it", as he frowns at my forehead. "You have a bruise developing-and I can see a bump...you're going to need ice for that, come on", he says as he gives me a light pat on my shoulder, and then turns away from me as he walks down the hall. I follow after him and catch some of the looks that Junior was getting, from the really bratty nobles and aristocrats. Some of them begin whispering, and he whirls around. "Yeah, i'm helping him. If you've all got a problem with that, then go and shove your wands up your asses and fuck yourselves, you bastards", he sneers and the whispers instantly stop. Some people look at him in shock, but he pays no attention.

Junior gestures for me to follow him, and I resume walking after him-trying not to notice the looks that people were now throwing, at me. We reach the great hall where people were eating, and he pulls me into the kitchens. The chefs that were at their working stations nodded at him, and he returns the gesture. He walks over to where water was being frozen by some sort of mini ice dragon breathing what looked like snow onto water, and I watch in shock and fascination as the water slowly turns into ice. Junior rubs the dragon's head with his pinky, and then pulls out his wand. "It's an ice dragon-it's made out of ice technically", he says, as he gestures to the dragon with his wand. He begins to mutter something in a low voice, and I watch as a jet of fire emits from his wand. He slowly carves a chunk of the ice off, and then pockets his wand.

"Here", he says as he wraps the ice chunk in a cloth, and then hands it to me. "Thanks", I say as I take it from him, and apply it to my injuries. We walk out of the kitchen and I begin to walk away from the great hall, but he stops me. "Where are you going"? he asks. "Um...back to Rizel's room, I guess", I say, uncertainly. I really didn't want to go back and get my ass beaten again, but...what choice did I have? "No, you're not. You're going to have something to eat with me and my friends-did you eat something already? Did my witch of a sister give you anything to eat"? he asks. I smile and say, "Well...I got breakfast for the both of us...I only ended up eating some of it though, the rest I had to leave behind when she...started blowing up on me", and he rolls his eyes. "Typical", he says. "Well, come on then-eat your fill, with us", he says, and then leads me into the great hall.

He leads me over to a table, were there were six other people sitting. Three of them were girls, and three of them were guys. "Hey, guys", "Junior-where were you, man"? one of the guy's ask, as we sit down. "Taking care of my annoying sister's familiar", he says, as he gestures to me. "You're Rizel's familiar"? a girl with golden blonde hair asks, and I nod. "Yeah-I'm Chase, it's nice to meet you", I say with a smile, and she smiles back at me-looking almost...seductively at me. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Junior"? a girl with flaming red hair asks, as she twirls a finger around her hair and smiles at me. "Right, right-Chase, this is Serenity Da Gramont", he says, gesturing to the blonde,"Rebecca Engels Silverstone", he gestures to the red-haired, girl, "Michelle Caroline De Beaumont", he gestures to a girl with dark black hair, "Harold De Beaumont-he likes being called Harry, though-right"? Junior asks the guy with dark black hair, that was sitting at the table. "Harold, Harry-doesn't matter", he replies, as he takes a bite of his bread roll. "He and Michelle are siblings", Junior adds to me, and then goes back to the introductions. "Rodney Von Himmelsback", He says, as he points to the second guy that was sitting at the table. "And, Marlin De La Roux", he says, as he points to the last guy, who says, "Yo", and I nod and awkwardly say, "...'sup".

"So, how was your first day as Rizel's familiar"? Serenity asks me, as she takes a bite of her croissant. "Um...it was okay I guess, not counting the fact that I was almost killed by her brother, though", I say, as I nudge Junior with my elbow. "Yeah, er...sorry about that...I was just...really pissed off that she summoned you", he says. "It's no problem-", I begin to say, but was cut off. "I was there when the duel was going on, you fought against him like a warrior"! Rebecca says. "Well, I wouldn't say that-", I say, but Harry (Harold?) breaks in, and says, "Marlin and I were there as well, Junior beat you up pretty badly", "It's fine-", "Guys, can we get off this subject, please"? Junior breaks in. "C'mon bro-don't be like that, you were the one who yielded against him during the fight, yesterday", Rodney speaks up. Junior scoffs and rolls his eyes, as he takes a bite of his breakfast. "I let him win", he says with a shrug. "What? You almost pissed your pants when I was about to cut your throat open"! I retort, as I apply the ice pack. Marlin, Rodney and Harold all laugh-and even Michelle giggles a little. "Ha ha ha, very funny", Junior says sarcastically, his cheeks turning red a little.

"I would have fought back, but I decided to go easy on you", he says. "Sure, whatever", I say with a roll of my eyes, as I take a bite out of a fresh bread roll that a chef had just laid down, in a bowl. Serenity, Rebecca, Marlin and Rodney laugh at Junior's infuriated face, and I laugh a bit as well...feeling just a little bit, at home. The talk soon dissolved to their classes, and I was taken back to the memories of the times my friends and I used to sit and eat like this, at the cafeteria in school. Even though I liked Junior and his friends the more time I spent with them, I kind of...missed my own friends a bit..I wonder what they're doing now...were they wondering where the hell I was? Would they believe me if I somehow managed to get back to earth, and tell them about this world? Would they want to meet Rizel? I guess only time would tell. Speaking of Rizel... I let out a sigh, and wince as I place the ice pack against the bump on my head. "Damn, she's brutal", I mutter under my breath.

She honestly didn't have to get so worked up back there...I didn't know a question like that, would drive her over the edge into insanity. "What"? Junior suddenly asks, and I jump. "Nothing-just thinking about...whether your sister's okay", I say quickly. "You're such a caring familiar", Serenity says, as she bats her eyelashes at me. "And all he gets in return, are explosions-what exactly did you do to piss her off, Chase"? Junior asks me. My cheeks go pink, and I awkwardly scratch my head. "Oh, well I-uh...", I say, and they all look at me inquiringly. I was about to tell them when all of a sudden Luna yells out Junior's name, behind us. "Saito Jr."! she growls, and he and I both turn around to see her glaring at him. "What? And I told you loony, to call me Ju-", "Save it, you are a really good brother you know that, right"? Luna says, sarcastically. "Of course, I do", he says back, equally sarcastic.

"What did she say against me, this time"? he asks, with a roll of his eyes. "She wouldn't stop crying her eyes out! She said you've been nothing but a hardass to her. You're her _brother_ Junior! And the least you can do is be a bit supportive, at least in a time like this"! "What is she so worked up over? It's not my fault that she summoned someone like Chase", Junior says, and I couldn't help feeling a pang of hurt at his comment...I thought we were getting along. "It may not be hard on you, but it's really hard on her-especially because she's the victim of everyone's bullying"! Luna growls, and stares hard at Rebecca, Serenity, Harold, Marlin, Rodney, Michelle and Junior. "Can we help it if she's not good at magic, and is such a whiner"? "Serenity asks. "And a cry-baby", Harold adds. "I was just going to say that"! Michelle yelps. "Not to mention, a bitch", Rebecca says. "Oh, don't forget useless, and worthless"! Rodney chips in. "And also, flat as a board", Marlin comments, and everyone sitting at the table-including Junior, bursts into laughter. I on the other hand, was holding it in-at least I tried to...I think two of my ribs must have already cracked, from trying to do so.

I was partly shocked, and partly surprised-at Junior and at myself. When the others were all throwing taunts about Rizel he didn't even once step in to defend her, and he didn't even look as if he regretted it. I on the other hand was surprised as to why I hadn't said anything, as well. Back at home whenever one of my friends used to get bullied or called names, I would always speak up and defend them. Here...I just sat there-listening to them all say rude things, about Rizel. Thinking I should tell them off, I open my mouth to do so-but Luna, beats me to it. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves", she says. Junior just rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever", as he turns back to his breakfast. "Especially you, Chase", she says, and I look at her in shock. "Me? Why me"? I ask. "You're her _familiar_, the least you can do is speak up for her...at least for her sake. A familiar is supposed to defend and protect his master, at all times", she says, icily. "I expected this kind of thing from Junior, but never...from you", she says, and then turns on her heel, and walks off.

"Aw, ignore her Chase-she's like that, she likes making people feel guilty", Rodney says, after Luna had left. "Come on, take a load of-kill some time with us, instead of going back to that rabid pink haired screaming banshee", Harold says, as he pushes the bowl of freshly baked bread towards me. "Where are you guys going? Don't you have class"? I ask them. "Yeah, but we're all so skilled at magic-so what's the point"? Michelle asks, with a shrug. "We're going to cut class, and go into the village to have some drinks at the bar, wanna come with"? Junior asks. "Come on, it'll be fun"! Rebecca says, as she smiles flirtatiously at me. "We'll all be glad if you come with us", Serenity says, as she looks at me sexily. "Some of us, more than others", she adds in a low voice, and I jump as I feel her run her foot up my leg. I feel my cheeks heat up, and she winks at me. "So...are you in"? Junior asks, and they all look at me, expectantly.

I wanted to go with them, but at the same time I couldn't help feeling a bit guilty at what Luna had said. She was right...I was Rizel's familiar, and I wasn't even doing my job properly. I think back to the conversation that I had with Saito, and remember me promising him that I would take care of, and protect his daughter...and now, I was doing exactly the opposite. "So"? Harry asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at them, looking impatiently at me and then run a hand through my hair. "Thanks for the offer, but-", "What the fuck, really"? Junior asks exasperatedly. "You're going to ditch an opportunity to hang out with us, and go back to that stubborn monkey"? he asks. "That's an offense to monkey's everywhere-at least they're actually liked, by others", Michelle says, and she, Rebecca, and Harold laugh at her joke. "Okay, that's enough", I say finally. "You may like poking fun at Rizel, but she's my mistress and I can't have you badmouthing her", I say, as I stand up, clutching at the now melted ice pack in my hands.

"I'm sorry", I say, "But duty comes first, before friendship", I say as I hand Junior the ice pack. "So, you guys enjoy yourselves, and...i'll see you all later", I give them a smile, and hardly believing what i'm doing myself, turn and walk away from them. I could feel their prying eyes on me, but I didn't turn around. Oddly enough, I didn't regret it at all. I mean I knew I was going back to the person who had gave me all of these injuries and bruises in the first place, but Rizel needed me...and Luna was right. I was her familiar and had to be there for her...plus I couldn't believe all the taunts that they were all throwing at Rizel, back there. I arrive at her dorm room, and let out a sigh. Raising my hand I knock on the door, and there was a faint, "Come in", and I open the door, to see Rizel sitting on the bed under the covers, and Luna was sitting on the bed as well, feeding her some soup. Rizel glares at me, and then turns away, while Luna smiles at me. "Do you mind taking over? I have to give Snowy, his bath", she says, as she gestures to her wolf pup.

"No, Luna-don't go", Rizel pleads, but she smiles at her. "Don't worry Rizel, you're in safe hands", Luna says, as she hands the bowl of soup to me. She walks over to Snowy and picks him up, as I walk towards the bed. "Thank's for coming back", she says with a smile, and I smile back. She leaves shutting the door behind her, and I sit down on the bed. "I don't want you here", she says immediately, as she crosses her arms and looks away. "Well, I'm sorry but you're stuck with me, and I unfortunately, am stuck with you-so there's no merit for the both of us", I say. I dip the spoon in the bowl, and then bring it towards her. She doesn't turn her face, and I let out a sigh. "Come on Rizel, stop being so stubborn", I say, and she frowns, but still doesn't turn to face me. "Rizel, the soup is getting cold", I say, but still she doesn't turn. My hand was getting tired-how long was she planning on keeping this up? I decide to try another tactic-if it didn't work, then she could just eat the damn soup on her own.

"Rizel...come on, stop hiding your face...I want to see your pretty eyes", I say, and she immediately whirls around to look at me. Her cheeks were flushed, and I smile as I bring the spoon nearer to her mouth. Slowly...very slowly, she opens her mouth, and takes the soup off the spoon. She was silent as I bring to spoon back to the bowl, to feed her another spoonful. "Do...you really think...my eyes are pretty"? she asks, in a small voice. "I don't 'think', I _know",_ I say-and this time, I was being truthful. She really did have very pretty eyes, that sparkled like the brightest stars in the night sky. She flushes even more, but a tiny smile appears on her face. But all of a sudden she frowns and says, "W-Well of course! It's only natural being my familiar, to say nice things about me", she says. "It wasn't natural for me though, Rizel", I say, immediately. Her blush appears again, darker than before-and she falls silent.

I feed her the second spoonful, and then the third one, until the bowl was empty. The whole time there was silence between us, and she flushes every time I catch her looking at me, and smile at her. I go to feed her the last spoonful, and she asks, "Did...I do that...to you"? as she reaches out, and touches the bruise and bump on my head with her soft hand, and I twitch in pain. "It's my fault...I shouldn't have asked you that, in the first place", I say, and she takes in the soup, and removes her hand. "No, it's mine...I wasn't able to get much sleep last night and...I was a bit cranky...", she says, as she looks at me. _A bit? How about, a lot?_ I think to myself as I smile, and set the bowl aside. She lets out a sigh, as she lays her head back onto the headboard. "Is...everything, okay"? I ask her. She nods against the headboard and then looks at me. "I never got a chance to ask you about your injuries, from yesterday's fight", she says. "Oh...", I say, as I glance down briefly at my hands, and then say, "Well, aside from these horrible bumps and bruises, i'm completely fine", I say with a light chuckle, and she smiles. There was silence again between us, and for a moment we just sat there staring at the other, until Rizel suddenly jumps.

**Rizel**

"Wh-what are you looking at me, for"?! I yelp with a blush, creeping up my cheeks. "S-Sorry, I-", Chase immediately turns away, with his own blush. There was a second of awkward silence between us, until I break it. "W-well, let's get going, then", I say, as I throw back the covers, and get out of bed. "Go? Where"? Chase asks, as I walk towards my dresser table, and run my brush through my hair. "My professor is sick so I don't have class today, so we're going to go into the village...to get you, a weapon", I say. "A...weapon"? he asks in shock, as he stands up. "Yes, I don't know whether you're going to be getting into any more fights during the remainder of your stay here, so you're going to need a weapon to protect yourself and me whenever the need, arises", I say, as I finish brushing my hair, and then set the comb down on my dresser table. I walk back to my side-table drawer where my wand was, and pick it up. "Let's go", I say to Chase, and he nods. I walk to the door and open it, and he stands aside-letting me, go first. I walk through it and he follows, shutting the door behind him.

"Um, how exactly are we going to get there? And what kind of weapon are we talking here, exactly"? he asks, as we walk down the hall. "A sword maybe, and we're going to get there by horse", I answer him as we make our way to the entrance, and walk out onto the empty academy grounds. "Where is everybody"? Chase asks, as we walk towards the horses stable. "In class, or probably in the village, I don't know. If people don't have class, they don't stay here", I say, as I lead him over to the stables were there were horses munching away, on hay. "Okay", I say, as I walk into the stable, with him following me. I open up the gate to where a beige coloured horse with a buttery yellow mane, was standing and grazing in it's pen. "Come on, girl", I say, as I open the pen and take her by the reins to lead her outside, but she doesn't budge. "Come on, girl...it's okay", I say, as I tug gently on the reins again, but she still doesn't move. In fact, she gives me the most menacing death glare that I have ever seen, and I immediately drop the reins.

"Alright, stay there then-I'll just-", "Have you ever ridden a horse before"? Chase asks me, with an arched eyebrow. "Of course"! I say, with a small flush. He gives me a look and I let out a sigh. "Okay, I took lessons when I was younger...but I seemed to have forgotten how to get a horse, out of it's pen...I know how to ride one though", I quickly add. "Sure you do", he says with a laugh, and I glare at him. "Here, let me refresh your memory", he says, as he bends down and picks up some hay from the pen. "What's the horse's name"? he asks. "Sasha", I say. "See? That's what you did wrong. You have to call the horse by it's name, otherwise it won't obey you-and that goes for any other animal, as well", he says. "This, is how you do it", he turns to the horse. "Hey, Sasha...how are you girl"? Chase asks the horse, as he feeds the hay to her. Sasha gobbles up the hay from his hands, and then throws me a look as if to say, _And that's, how it's done. _I roll my eyes, and watch as he gently pats Sasha on her snout, and then takes her reins.

"That's a good girl", Chase says, as he begins leading her out of the stall and onto the academy grounds, with me following. "See? Piece of cake", He says with a dazzling smile, which makes my heart flutter, all of a sudden. "R-Right, w-well...I c-could h-have d-done t-that", I say, as I stutter and try to calm my beating heart. He flashes his smile at me again, and hands me the reins. I reach out to take them from him, and our hands brush against each others. My face heats up, and I immediately drop the reins. "What's wrong"? he asks, concernedly. "N-Nothing! J-Just, g-get on"! I say as I quickly get on top of the horse, and he climbs up after me-dropping the reins. I go to pick them up, and let out a squeak when he grabs my breasts, trying to steady himself. "Pervert"! I shriek, as I elbow him in the gut. "GAH! Sorry"! he yelps, as he stumbles, and then immediately wraps his arms around my waist, to keep himself from falling off. "Idiot! Stop touching weird places"! I yelp, while trying to keep my blushing under control. "Okay, you know what? This is getting us, no where", he says, as he slides himself off.

"You sit on top, and I'll lead", Chase says, as he takes hold of the reins. "You have no idea where to go"! I shriek. "You give us the directions, and Sasha and I will take you there, right girl"? he asks, as he scratches the horse underneath its chin. Sasha lets out a whinny and bumps her head affectionately, against Chase's. "Aw, you're a good girl", he says again, as he runs his hand over the her snout. I sit there in silence watching the two of them, until he looks at me. "So, where do we go"? he asks, making me jump. "Ah! Well um, first we have to go through those gates, and then turn right-that'll take us to the marketplace, in the village", I say, and he nods. "Alright then, let's go Sasha", Chase gently tugs on the reins, and to my surprise, she begins to follow him. The walk to the village to the swordsman's shop wasn't that long, but he kept stopping and pointing out every little thing-which slowed us down terribly. "Look! That person just watered their plants with their wand! How on earth did they do that"? Chase asks, as he turns around to look at me. "Probably because that person is skilled in water magic, or is a water mage, I don't know! Now stop pointing out every little thing that you see, and focus on getting us to the village"! I yelp, and he nods.

"Alright, alright, sheesh-you don't have to be such a, grouch", he says, and I let out a 'hmph', and then sigh. I didn't want to admit it but...I did enjoy his company...and I wondered whether being here with me...was taking his mind off of the life that he had, back on earth. I wondered...whether he wanted to share about his life with me, now. "Hey, Rizel", he says, as we make the right turn, and I jump. "Wh-what"? I ask, my heart hammering a bit in my chest. _Was he-_ "You know last night when I had a talk with your father...I noticed that, there were two moons in the sky...do they appear every night? Or...was it just yesterday that it happened? Was it like, I don't know-some sort of special occasion? Did they appear because you summoned me"? he asks, as he turns around to face me. "Oh...", I say-realizing that his life, was probably something he didn't want to talk to me about. "Um, they appear every night", I say, uncertainly. "Really"? he asks, as he turns away. "There is a white floating island nation known as, Albion. It moves according to the position of the two moons, and is closest to Halkeginia, when the two moons are close together", I say.

He lets out sigh and says, "Wow...there's so much for me to learn about this strange place", "Well, I'll be happy to help you-there's a library back at the academy with some books on Halkeginia's history. I'm sure you'll be an expert in no time", I say with a smile, and he turns and gives me that same dazzling smile again. "Thanks", he says, and I feel my heart begin to race, and my cheeks flush. _What was wrong with me?! Why was I reacting like this, every time he-_ "I think, we're here"? Chase says, and Sasha comes to a halt. We had indeed arrived at the market place, but now we just had to find the swordsman's shop. I was going to take him to the same place, where dad had gotten Derf from. "Not quite yet, we're here but we need to find the place", I say, as Chase ties Sasha's reins to a fence. He pats her head reassuringly, and then turns and offers me his hand. Flushing, I take his hand and he helps me of, off Sasha's back. We stand in silence looking at the other, until I realize what we were doing, and that too, in public. "Um, excuse me", I say as I quickly let go of his hand and turn away, but Sasha gives me a gentle nudge and I fall back into his arms. My hands were on his chest, and his were wrapped around me. We have the same eye-gaze and people that were passing by (mostly couples), cooed, and awed as they pass by us.

Turning as red as the ripest tomato, I push him away from me. "Pervert! Idiot! Stay in your limits"! I hiss, as I fumblingly try to calm myself down. "You were the one that-! Never mind", he says, as he rolls his eyes and looks away. "C-Come on! We have to find that shop", I say, and then begin walking into the marketplace. Chase follows and I see Sasha smirk at me, from the corner of my eye. I turn and frown at her, and then quickly turn away. We walk into the marketplace side-by-side, and I scan through the little shops and stores, looking for the swordsman's shop. Chase was quiet beside me as we walked, and I turn to see him looking this way and that, and taking in his surroundings. His hazelnut colored eyes sparkle in the setting sun, and made them look quite beautiful. Realizing what I was thinking, I instantly turn away from him. His hand brushes against mine (intentionally? or on purpose?), and I feel my cheeks heat up again. I move my hands to cross over my chest and I see him slide his into the pockets, of his hoodie. We continued to walk on, turning this way and that, past old run down shops and retailers, and all the while, Chase remained exceptionally quiet. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, to see him looking distracted. Did he want to tell me something, or ask me something, but was just holding himself back?

I give him a few more moments of silence...waiting to see whether he would say anything, but...nothing. I finally let out a sigh and say, "Chase...um...if you have something...that you need to share then, you can tell me. There's no reason for you to keep anything hidden, b-because since we're master and familiar now, w-we're s-supposed to be h-h-helping e-e-each other o-out", I say, as I feel my cheeks heat up. "S-So, if you have anything that you need to say, then...go ahead", I say, as I cross my arms tighter, over my chest. "You're right", he says, finally. "You said, the right thing", "Is there...anything...you want to tell me? P-Particularly about...your..life on earth...", I say slowly, waiting to see his reaction. He doesn't respond, and I immediately wonder whether I've hit a sore spot. "Chase"? I say, tentatively, but he still doesn't say anything. "Chase look, I know that i'm the last person you'd probably want to share anything with, but...if you talk to someone...about what you're going through, it will make you feel a lot better", I say. He still remains silent, and I lower my hands down to my sides. I slowly go to take his hand in mine, and then look up at him-only to have my mouth drop open, in shock.

He had a really perverted look on his face, and was drooling..._practically drooling, _as he looked at all of the big-busted women in the marketplace! What a pervert! "Why, you...perverted...mangy...mutt-", I begin in a strangulated voice, as I pull out my wand. Here I was going on and on about having him sharing his feelings with me, but he wasn't listening at all! Instead, he was busy staring hungrily at all of the big breasted women here! This dog was going to get a severe punishment! Before I could even cast an explosion though, we were immediately stopped in our tracks when people crowded in front of us yelling, "It's the Queen"! "Queen Henrietta"! "It's Queen Henrietta"! The queen was here?! I kneel down immediately as she approaches, and pull Chase down with me. "Ow, what gives"? he asks, as he frowns at me. "Shut up, fool! Everyone has to bow down to the Queen, here"! I say, as the Queen slowly approaches us, along with Agnes. "Rizel! You may rise dear, there is no need for that", Henrietta says, as she stops in front of us. "It is a pleasure to meet you here, my Queen", I say as I curtsy, and then pull Chase up by his ear. "This is, my familiar-Chase", I say.

"Let go of my ear"! he protests, and I just twist it harder as I give a forced smile to the Queen. "It's nice to meet you", Henrietta offers him her hand, and I let go of his ear, so that he could greet Henrietta properly. He looks blankly at her, and then at me. "Kiss her hand"! I hiss, and he nods. "Oh, right", he says. Chase takes her hand and then places a soft kiss on it, and then smiles up at the Queen. "It's really an honour to meet you", he says, as he gives a bow. "Likewise", Henrietta says, as he drops her hand. "Come Agnes, we must get going", she says to her, and she nods. "Yes", Agnes says, and follows after her. I let out a sigh and say, "Come on, Chase-we have to find-", and then break off, when I see him staring at Henrietta's breasts. This perverted dog! "Chase, you IDIOTIC PERVERT"! I pull out my wand, and cast a powerful explosion right then and there, causing Chase to temporarily pass out on the ground. Agnes and Henrietta immediately whirl around, and Agnes points an accusatory finger at Chase. "He's an assassin! Get him"! "What"?! Chase and I yelp, as I pull him to his feet. Armed guards appear out of no where, and grab him. "W-wait, let him go! It's not his fault"! I cry. "Agnes, call off the guards! He's not an assassin"! I hear Henrietta protest, but Agnes doesn't pay attention.

"Take him to the dungeons"! she growls, and Chase is dragged away by the Queen's guards, through the crowd of villagers that were walking. "Wait! Please! No! He's not an assassin"! I yell as I run after them, but Agnes stops me. "Rizel"! Chase yells, as he's taken away. "Chase! My Queen-"! I turn to Henrietta who had a troubled look on her face, but she was taken away by Agnes. Pretty soon they disappear along with Chase and the guards, and I was left alone in the middle of the marketplace, surrounded by villagers. Without thinking twice, I begin to run in the direction of Queen Henrietta's castle. This was all my fault, Chase could be tried in court for something that he didn't even do! I never should have cast the explosion back there, but...seeing him staring at those women like that, made me so...mad that I just...snapped. I had to get him out of the dungeons, before things take a turn for the worst.

**Chase**

I pulled up the steps of a castle with the Queen and her guards following, and was literally thrown in what looked like a jail cell. I turn around to look at my captors, and one of the guards sneers at me. "The Queen will be here to talk to you soon. Till then, rot in silence here you filthy, commoner", he says, and then slams the door shut. "Wait! I'm not-I didn't blow up anything back there! You have to believe me"! I yell, as I run towards the door and pound on it, but the guards had left. "I didn't do it, please! You have to believe me"! I yell again straining my voice, but there was no response. Letting out a sigh I turn around, and walk around the cell. Great, first I get accused for a crime that I didn't do on earth, and now I get accused for being an assassin, in this world. What else can go wrong, really? I lean against the wall, and look upwards. I wasn't the one that had cast the explosion back there, that was all Rizel...what was going to happen to me now? How did crime get dealt with here?

Of course, I would just have to tell the Queen the truth-that Rizel had been the one to do it, and I was innocent. But...what would happen to Rizel, then? I run a hand through my hair, and tilt my head back. I guess...I could accept her punishment...I mean, I was her familiar...and according to what she had said to me on the day I was summoned, I must do my duty willfully, as a familiar. I sit down on the cold hard floor, and let out a groan. Things were already so complicated...what was going to happen to me? What if the Queen doesn't believe me? Speaking of Henrietta...I picture her smiling face in my head, along with her bust size and begin to drool again. All of a sudden the doors to the dungeon open, and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. I turn to see the Queen walking in, with a smile on her face. "Uh, M'lady", I quickly stand up, and give a bow-remembering what Rizel had said, about always bowing in front of Henrietta.

"There's no need for that", Henrietta comes towards me, and clasps my hands in her own. "How are you, Chase? I hope my guards didn't scare you, too much", she says. "Uh, nope, not at all", I say, quickly-my face turning red, and she smiles. "Um, listen-about the explosion back there-", "It's alright Chase, I understand. I saw Ms. Hiraga cast it, herself", Henrietta says, as she drops her hands. "Really"? I ask, and she nods. "When I first saw you back there, you didn't have any trace of a weapon on you. Agnes overreacted, she sometimes goes a bit overboard trying to protect me", she says, as she turns away from me. "I had them drop your charges, I told them that it was a misunderstanding-so Rizel, isn't in trouble either", she says, as she turns back to face me with a smile.

I felt relief wash over me...at least Rizel and I were both safe. "Chase", Henrietta says, as she takes my hands in hers. "Yes"? I say. "I..have a favour to ask, of you", she says, as she squeezes my hands.

**Rizel**

"My name is Rizel Francoise Chevalier De Hiraga-granddaughter of Duke and Duchess De La Valliere, and daughter to Louise and Saito Chevalier De Hiraga. I demand that you let me in to see my familiar, right now"! I growl as I stand in front of Agnes, and two other guards. "Your familiar is being interrogated by the queen right now, and you are to wait out here", Agnes replies, coldly. "The Queen knows my mother, she's a very dear friend of hers-please just tell her that I'm here, and want to speak to her", I beg, but Agnes doesn't budge. "I told you, the Queen is busy-and don't even think about using magic here, we can get you locked up in less than a minute", she says, as I go to pull out my wand.

_Dammit...what do I do now?!_ I had arrived at Henrietta's castle hoping to free Chase and drop his charges but...I can't even do that now..._what should I do?!_ I think desperately, as my eyes begin to well up with tears.

**Chase**

"I want you to protect, Rizel", Henrietta says, while still holding onto my hands. The Queen was yet another person, that wanted me to look after Rizel-just what exactly did she do, to make everyone so concerned about her safety? "I will", I say, confidently and reassuringly, and the Queen smiles. "Thank you..but...think of this as a favour from a friend, and not from the Queen", Henrietta says. "Friend"? I ask her. She nods and says, "Yup! We're friends now"! as she smiles, and pats the hand that had the runes on them. Slowly, I smile back at her and she says, "Chase, thank you so much. Rizel is the daughter of my very good friend, Louise...and I would hate to see what would happen to her, if anything were to happen to Rizel", she says.

"I will do my best", I say, and she smiles again, and lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank you again, Chase. And in return, I will give you anything that you want", she says. "Um, no that's not-", "I insist", Henrietta says, and almost instinctively, my gaze goes down to her breasts. "U-Um, w-well-", I stutter as my face heats up, but before I could say anything, she lets go of my hands.

"I'm betting you want to see Ms. Hiraga now, right"? she asks. "Um-", I say, but Henrietta turns and calls out, "Agnes, please let Ms. Hiraga in"! "Yes", Agnes calls back, and opens the door to reveal-

"Rizel"?! I yelp, as she slowly comes in...her hair, covering her face. "Chase...", she says, in a dangerously low voice. "I'll leave you two, alone"! Henrietta says with a little wink, and then leaves. "W-Wait! R-Rizel, please-it was a misunderstanding! I wasn't looking at those girls's breasts in the marketplace, I swear! Rizel-", "CHASE"! she cries, and then throws herself at me making me fall to the ground, as she buries her face into my chest. "Idiot...idiot"! she whimpers as I sit up, and hits her tiny fists against my chest. I wince in pain from hitting my head against the ground, and look down at Rizel to see tears flooding down her cheeks. "Chase, you-you-you idiot! Dummy"! she clutches onto my hoodie, and cries, hard. _Was she really crying? Was she actually crying, for me? I mean sure, I've seen her cry before but...never this much..._

"How dare you make me worry about you"?! she growls through her tears, as she looks up angrily at me. I smile down at her and her eyes well up again. "Chase...", she whimpers, and sobs as she buries her face into my chest, yet again. "Rizel...it's okay, i'm fine", I tell her reassuringly, and wrap my arms tightly around her. She continues to cry, clutching onto my sweater.

ooo

A few minutes later we had left the castle, and were now making our way to the swordsman's shop. The whole way there, Rizel kept badgering me about the nerve I had to stare at other girls, and how kind the Queen was to have dropped my charges. I just replied to everything with, "Okay", "Yes, she was", "I'm sorry, about that", as she continues, to lecture me. I didn't dare bring up the fact that she was crying like a baby before, in fear that she might cast another explosion. Rizel finally ends up calming down a bit long enough to have me promise that I wouldn't look at any other girl, except her. "You're my familiar, it's your duty to obey me, and look at only me"! she had said, and I had agreed. I had promised her, and she was finally satisfied. Soon, we take a sharp turn left onto a narrow street, and come upon what looked like a small shack.

"I think we should have tied Sasha here, instead", Rizel says, as she turns around and looks behind herself. "We're so far away from the entrance, I hope she doesn't start getting anxious", "Horses are very loyal to their owners, just like cats and dogs-i'm sure she'll be waiting for us, by the time we get back", I say with a smile, and she immediately flushes a bright red. "W-Well, whatever. L-let's get going", she says, and then we walk towards the store, and push the door open. I thought the inside was going to be just as small as the shop itself looked, but it had a huge interior-filled to the brim with swords, and weapons of all shapes, kinds, and sizes. It almost made me feel as if I had gone back in time, to the medieval era. "Go ahead, pick out what you like", Rizel says with a small smile. "R-Really? Y-You would...buy one for me"? I ask, and her smile immediately disappears.

Instead a frown replaces it and she flushes as she says, "You're my damn familiar! You need a weapon"! she growls, and I nod. "Right, right", I say, "But all of this isn't necessary-I don't need a-", I begin and then jump when a dusty old wizened man, appears out of no-where. "Can I help you"? he asks, as he looks back and forth between Rizel, and I.

**Rizel**

"Good afternoon sir, I am here to pick out a sword for my familiar-Chase", I say as I gesture to him, and the store clerk looks disinterestedly at him, and then at me. "Yeah uh, look at the ones hanging on the rack and let me know which one you like", he says, about to retire into the back of the store. "My name is Rizel Francoise Chevalier De Hiraga", I say. "My Father, Saito Chevalier De Hiraga-next in line to the Duke's throne, personally recommended this shop as it is where he got his own weapon Derflinger, from", I say, and the store clerk freezes. "Well, why didn't you just say so"? he asks, with renewed interest. "Come in to the back, I've got loads of grade A quality swords", he says, and leads Chase and I, into the depths of the store. "These are some of the finest quality of swords, hand crafted-perfect blade-", the store clerk says, as he pulls down a sword that was hanging from a ceiling rack, takes it out of its scabbard and hands it to Chase. "Um, I don't really know what to say-I mean, I've never held a sword before, in my life", Chase says, as he turns to face me.

"Yes you have! Remember when you were fighting against, my brother"? I ask him, with a frown. "Yeah, but-", "I completely understand what this young man is talking about"! the clerk says, as he snatches the sword away. "In all my years of studying everything about swords, it was made clear to me that it is the _sword,_ that chooses the _owner,_ not the owner, that chooses the sword", he says. Chase and I exchange a look, and the clerk laughs. "You'll believe it, when you see it", he says as he sheaths the sword and puts it away, and then gestures for us to follow him. We walk further into the shop, and he pulls down another sword that was hanging from a rack. "Are any of these swords like Derflinger? The one that Gandalfr had"? I ask, as he takes it out from its scabbard and thoroughly examines the sword from the handle, to the blade. "That is very rarely the case, your father was very lucky to have gotten the sword that killed Brimir", the clerk says. "Who's Brimir? Who's Gandalfr"? Chase asks, as the sword clerk hands him the weapon. "Try this on for size", he says, and Chase awkwardly takes it in his hand.

"I'll tell you later", I tell him, and he looks uncertainly at the sword. "Um...what do I do"? he asks. "Give it a wave", the clerk says, and Chase exchanges a look with me. He raises the sword up and (probably feeling foolish) gives the sword a wave, but it too was also snatched out of his hands. "No, no, that won't do", the clerk mutters, as he sheaths the sword and hangs it back up onto the rack. Chase and I remain silent as he rifles through the swords hanging on the rack, making them clatter against each other as he mutters to himself. The clerk walks away from the rack, and motions for us to follow him. We walk behind him as he pulls down a sword that was hanging from another ceiling rack, and takes it out of its scabbard. "Try, this one", he says, as he hands Chase the sword-frowning slightly. Chase takes the sword and then goes to wave it, but the clerk snatches it out of his hands, yet again. "You have proven to be a very difficult case, young man", he says, as he sheaths the sword.

"Well, if you would just let him try and experiment with the swords, we wouldn't be having this problem", I say. "Young lady, I felt absolutely no connection between him, and the swords that he tried. How about you Chase, did you feel any sort of connection"? the clerk asks, my familiar. "Well, um...what do you mean by, 'connection'"? "It's when the sword and it's wielder become one...did you feel as if you became one, with any of the swords that I gave you so far"? he asks, and Chase shakes his head, 'no'. The clerk smiles wryly at us and then says, "Not to worry, we'll fix that up right away", and then leads us, to the entrance of the shop. "You two wait right here, i'll be right back", the clerk says, and then disappears. "Rizel, this is ridiculous-we're just wasting time here, let's leave while we still can", Chase says, as he turns to me. "If this sword that he brings us doesn't connect you to it, then we'll go and find another shop", I say. "You need a weapon, Chase", I say, as I notice the exasperated look on his face.

The store clerk appears again, and he was carrying a black scabbard that had strange red markings on it. "Normally, I never show this sword to anybody...probably because I think it's too dangerous to be wielded by anyone-at least...that's what I think", he says, as he slowly pulls the sword out of its scabbard. The sword's handle was black and was encased in gold metal at the end of it and had the same red markings on it-it was a bit bigger than Derf, though; it's blade looked to be about the same size as Derf's but much more sharper, and was pointed like the top of an arrow at the end...and it was gleaming-even in the dim light, of the store. Our faces were reflected on the sword's blade, and I could see the look of shock and awe on Chase's face. Could he have felt a connection with it? I guess there was only one way to find out. "Um...may I"? he asks, the clerk, who nods. Cautiously, Chase picks it up-and then jolts a bit. "What did you feel"? the store clerk asks, immediately. "Like...jolts of electricity just ran up my arms...it feels...tingly...", he says, his gaze never straying from the sword. "Go ahead, give it a wave", the clerk says softly.

Chase nods and lifts the sword up, and cuts the air as he pulls it down. There was a loud clattering noise, and all of a sudden the whole store was engulfed by smoke. The clerk rushes to open the door, and the smoke drifts outside-but Chase and I were too busy staring in shock at the desk that the clerk had laid the sword's scabbard on. It was literally..._cut in half_-the pieces of the desk had smoke trailing off from them, and the clerk smiles as he comes up to us holding the scabbard, in his hands. "Luckily, I pulled this out of the way in time", he says. "So, do we have a winner"? he looks expectantly between the two of us. There was silence and then Chase turns to me. "Um, Rizel-I-", "Say no more", I break him off. "How much do I have to pay"? I ask, as I pull my wallet out of my skirt pocket. The clerk scratches his head as he says, "I've kept this in the back for so long that I ended up forgetting the price. Oh well, you were recommended to come here by your father anyways, so...how about 600, in gold"? he asks.

"Done", I say, as I pull out the money from my wallet, and pay the clerk in full. I look at Chase to see him still staring at the sword, and he runs a hand slowly over the blade. "Do you want me to pack it, or do you want to wear it out"? the clerk asks him, making him jump. "I...I'll wear it out", Chase says, and the clerk nods. He hands the sword back to him, and the clerk slips it back into its scabbard. He hands it to Chase who eagerly swings it over his shoulder, and we leave the store after waving good-bye. It was around evening when we had stepped out, and the marketplace was almost empty. We walked quickly back to the entrance with Chase constantly saying thank-you, all the way. "Thank you so much, Rizel-this is, it's wonderful", he says, with that dazzling smile of his. "I'm glad you like it", I say, as I smile back, a small blush creeping up my cheeks. Chase was a lot more talkative on the way back to Sasha, and he seemed a bit more relaxed and calm now as well.

I wondered whether he was feeling more confident enough to talk to me about his life on earth, but I didn't bring up the subject. I didn't want to ruin the happy mood that he was in, and decided that I would ask him when the time was right. "Thank you again, Rizel-I really can't thank you enough", he says. "Well, I'm your mistress aren't I? And it's my duty to look after and care for you, just as it is your duty to do the same for me", I say. "I'll definitely do my best to protect you, and now that I've got this sword-I think it won't be a problem", he says as he looks at me seriously, and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Of course, just...don't kill yourself in the process", I say, in a small voice. We finally arrive back to the entrance where Sasha was still waiting by the fence. As we approach her she shoots us both a look as if to say, _What took you two so long?!_ "Sorry girl", Chase says, as he rubs the head of the mare. "Thanks for waiting", he adds as he runs his fingers through the mare's mane, and laughs lightly as Sasha shakes her head. He helps me up on top of her, and then goes to take the reins.

"Wait", I say, and he turns to look at me. "You can...ride up here with me, if you want", I say, with a tiny blush, and he smiles in his charming way again. "Thanks, mistress", he says, and then goes to climb up behind me, but I move myself backwards and say, "You can sit in the front, I don't really feel like leading-plus I don't want you to sit in the back, and t-t-t-touch any places on my body", with a blush and he gives me a look, but agrees all the same. He climbs up in front of me on Sasha's back, and takes hold of the reins. "Be sure to hold on tight, Rizel", he says, as he turns around and smiles his perfect smile, again. I nod, and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his back. "Let's go, Sasha"! Chase snaps the reins, and she takes off at a trot. The walk back to the magic academy was mostly in silence. We watch the scenery and people pass by as Sasha trots on, until he finally speaks up. "Um...Rizel...you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but...have you always been bullied"? he asks, slowly.

_Why was he asking me this? Did this mean that he was ready to tell me about his life on earth? Was he really listening to what I had been saying back there, before being arrested by the Queen's guards? Or...was he probably just interested in getting to know me better? Whatever the reason was, why was he so interested all of a sudden?_ With a frown I lift my head off of his back and ask, "Why the sudden interest"? "Oh, well...um...this morning when you were casting those explosions at me, Junior took me to the great hall for some breakfast with his friends and-", he says as he turns around to face me, and then suddenly, breaks off. "What"? I say. "And...well...they all started saying...really rude things about you...and Junior didn't even stop them", he says, and as soon as those words were out of his mouth, I couldn't help flashing back to all of those painful memories as a child when I was bullied by Junior and his friends at the magic academy... "They all seemed to...really hate you", he says this extremely carefully, as though not to hit a sore spot-but, he already had. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to", he says quickly as he turns back to face the front, but I answer him anyways.

"Yes", I say, "I have always been bullied...ever since I was little, and even now", and he falls silent. "Ever since I had started at the magic academy I would be bullied for my lack of ability to do magic properly...to cast even the simplest of spells...and everyone looked at Junior as being a better mage, than me...I just felt...so inferior...", I say, and feel my eyes well up. "I don't have a proper figure-like you have already seen-", I say with a roll of my eyes. "But I don't want to blame my mother either...my mother also wasn't good at magic when she was my age, but she somehow managed to convince everyone that she was a powerful void mage-and ended up gaining everybody's respect", I add, and some tears begin making their way down my cheeks. I wipe at them and say, "I didn't have any friends back then either...Luna was very reluctant about becoming friends with a 'zero', but...eventually she warmed up to me, so i'm grateful for that but...nothing has changed, since then...", I trail off. "Of course, things have changed", Chase says, as he turns to face me, again. "How"? I ask, hopelessly. "You executed those spells perfectly-this morning when you were blowing up on me, and also back there in the marketplace when we saw the Queen", he says.

"Those spells I can do because I've used them so often on Junior, that I've grown accustomed to casting them", I say. "But I'm still a failure, I'm still a 'zero' in everyone's eyes-sometimes I think my parents even like Junior, more than me", I wipe at my cheeks. "That's crazy-I've met your parents Rizel, and they both love you and Junior equally", Chase says, as he turns around to face the front. I roll my eyes again and say, "Yeah, it's only natural for you to say something like that", "Parents love all their children equally, Rizel...", he says quietly, not turning around. I look at the back of his head to see whether he would say more, but he doesn't. So I decide to cautiously, ask a question of my own. "Chase, what...were your parents like"? and he stiffens a bit. "Oh, just like every other parent-kind, caring, helpful...", he says, after a bit of silence. "Did...you have any siblings"? I ask him. "I have a little brother...dunno whether he's still alive, or not", he adds. _What did that mean?_ "Were...you and your brother, really close"? I ask him, slowly.

"Yeah, we had some pretty good times", Chase says as he turns around, and flashes me his smile again. "What was your childhood like, with him"? I ask him, silently hoping to get more information about his life, on earth. _I honestly didn't know that he would start talking about it all of a sudden...maybe he really was listening to me, back there. _He turns away and lets out a sigh. _Yikes, not a good sign_-I think to myself. "I...was taken away from my parents, and my brother...when I was only...six years old...", he says, and then trails off. "Since then I...I've been living at a foster home", he says, and then falls silent-as if suddenly realizing that he had given away too much information, or didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I see...that's...horrible...", I say. "If you don't mind me asking...what caused the separation, from you and your family"? I ask, gently. He goes stiff again, and falls silent, and I shut my mouth. He didn't want to talk about it...well, that was okay. I had gotten all the information that I needed at least, for now. I wouldn't press him into giving me anymore...

Silently, I loop my arms from under his again, and lay my head against his back. He was just like me, in a way. He had been through so much in his life...so much that he has kept bottled up, and doesn't want to share yet. I had some pretty dark and depressing moments in my life too, but I wasn't ready to share them with anyone as of yet. I guess for now, the only thing that Chase and I can do is try to find out whatever we can about the other, and hopefully relinquish all the painful moments, in the process.

**Chase**

It was dark by the time we had gotten back to the academy. We go in through the gates, and arrive on the academy grounds. I get off of Sasha's back and then help Rizel off, as well. She stays outside the stable as I take Sasha inside, and lead her to her pen. Feeding her some hay, I pat her reassuringly and calmly and feed her some hay before leaving the stable, and heading back towards the academy with Rizel. It was lit up, and there were delicious smells wafting out of the open windows on the academy, that probably led to the kitchens. There was silence between us again, and I take the opportunity to dwell on my thoughts. I wondered whether I shouldn't have asked Rizel about her being bullied...I felt pretty bad about asking her after listening to what she had to go through, when she was younger. And without knowing it, I had started talking about my own life when she started asking me about my parents-until I realized what I was doing, and stopped myself in time.

I know she was just trying to help me by trying to find out about what I went through back on earth but...I honestly didn't feel comfortable sharing it with anyone yet. I don't know whether I can. I glance over at Rizel to see her looking as if she was lost in thought, and then look upwards to see the twin moons. What had Rizel said about the moons again? I couldn't really remember. Instead of asking her about them though, I ask her about the training classes that her father teaches at the academy. "When exactly does he hold the classes"? I ask her. "Mm...he holds them really early in the mornings like at around 5:00 a.m. in the morning-and everyone is so tired, they're almost always half-asleep...well, that's what mother told me-she was watching him teach, one time", she says as she laughs lightly, and I chuckle. "But since mom is having another baby, dad put Guiche Da Gramont in charge-he's one of his friends here at the academy, and he and his wife Montmorency have a daughter here...her name's Serenity", she says.

"She's also one of the many people, who enjoys poking fun at me", Rizel says, with just a hint of sadness. As I take in her words, I can't help flashing back to the time in the great hall. I honestly didn't know how Rizel put up with all of those taunts, every single day. I sneak a glance at her to see that she was looking at the ground in a helpless kind of way, and before I even knew what I was doing, I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me. "Wh-what, what are you doing, you perverted dog"?! she yelps as she tries to push me away, but I hold on. "Rizel, the horrible way that they treat you isn't right at all, i'm going to make it my goal as your familiar, to get you liked by others-including, your brother", I say. "I don't need your help", she says, as she tries to get out of my grasp again. "And who says that i'm not liked by people"? she adds, suddenly defensive. "I heard the things they say about you, Rizel...and...I don't like it...", I say, and see her face flush. "That's why I swear, I will make people change their thoughts about you", I say as I smile down at her. She flushes even more and I could evidently see it on her face, even in the dark.

"I can help you with your magic too, I'll help you in all of those wand waving and twirling or whatever it is that you do, as well", I say. She lets out a halfhearted laugh and then says, "Magic isn't as easy as it seems", "I'm sure you'll be able to do it-I believe in you, Rizel", I say seriously as we stop walking, and look into each other's eyes. Her face was as red as a cherry right now and she turns away, murmuring a "Thanks". "There's just something that I wanted to know", I say, and she looks at me. "What"? "Um, when your dad and I talked last night...he mentioned someone named, 'Yousuke'"? I say, and see her face turn even redder. "And...I was just wondering...who he is...", I say, slowly. Rizel was silent and she looks away, tying her fingers into knots. "Is he your boyfriend-", I begin, and she whirls around with a frown on her face. I immediately step away thinking that she was going to blow up, but all of a sudden her face softens and she sighs. "He's...this guy I like...back in Tokyo...", she says. "We met when we were in elementary school...I haven't seen him in so long...", she adds, as she runs a hand through her hair.

"I don't even know...whether he still remembers me, or not...", "Well, why don't you go and meet him"? I ask, after a moment of silence. She looks at me questioningly and I say, "You know-by creating one of those world door portal thingies that your mother created last night, for her and Saito to go back to Tokyo", I say, and her face falls. "I don't know how to properly do the spell yet...I've been practicing though, and that's what I want to do. I do want to go and meet him, and see whether he remembers me, but...", she trails off, as she looks up at me through her rose pink bangs. "But...what"? I ask, and she immediately flushes and looks away. "None of your business", she mutters, and I give her a look. She doesn't look at me, but instead walks off without so much as a backward glance. "Hey, wait up"! I call, as I run up to her. We were about to go up the academy steps, when all of a sudden there is a noise behind us and we turn around to see Junior walking fumblingly behind us. "Hey, sis...", he drawls, and looses his balance-falling face first, into the ground.

I was about to run towards him to help him, but Rizel grabs my arm. "Junior...you got drunk again, didn't you"? she asks, flatly. "Huh..."? Junior says, as he looks up groggily. She sighs and lets go of my arm, and together we walk over to him. I help Junior up and he looks at us with bloodshot eyes, and with breath that reeked of booze or alcohol. "Dude, I think you've had a bit too much...", I say, as I swing an arm around him, and put his arm around my shoulders. "We decided...to go to classs inssteadd of gooing right after breakfast, and ended up going to the bar...after our evening classsseesss...", he says, in a slurred voice. "It was awesssome...", he laughs drunkenly, and then lets out a groan. "I think we should take him to his dorm room...where's his familiar"? Rizel asks, and we look around but don't see any sign of his dragon. "Esmeralda-my familiar's a girl dragon...", Junior says, with another groan as he stumbles. Rizel and I exchange a look, and before we could pull him up the stairs, there was bright flash of light to our left.

We turn to see a green portal materializing, and I stare in shock at it. It was the same portal that had appeared when I was being summoned-what the hell was- The portal clears all of a sudden to reveal the smiling faces of Saito, and Louise who were both waving. "Hey guys! Come meet baby number three"! Saito calls, as he directs our attention to his wife who was holding a wailing little baby, in her arms. "Oh my gosh"! Rizel quickly runs towards the portal, and I follow with Junior. She climbs into the portal and appears in the room, and Saito pulls Junior in afterwards-making a face, as he did so. "He went and got himself drunk, didn't he"? he says, with a roll of his eyes and I nod, with a laugh. After he had gotten him through the portal, I stand there like an idiot staring at the four of them in silence as they coo and ogle over the baby, until Saito and Louise both turn to look at me. "Come on Chase, the portal's closing"! Saito calls, as he beckons be forward. "Wh-me? You want me to come, too"? I ask them, not believing my ears. "Of course! You're part of the family, now too"! Louise says, with a smile, and Saito nods. I smile back and stand there for a moment, before stepping through the portal and have it close up around me.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to this world, of magic", I mutter to myself as I turn back around to look at the portal, only to see that it had closed. I turn round again and walk towards the bed which Louise was sitting on with the crying infant, surrounded by Junior, Rizel, and Saito. "Say hello to Alex, your new baby brother", Louise says. Junior let's out a "Yes"! and then immediately passes out on the bed, and Rizel lets out a groan. "Really? Why couldn't we have a girl"? she asks. "One of you with Louise's genes is already enough, we don't need another rabid pink-haired screaming banshee in the family", Saito says, only to be elbowed in the gut, by Louise herself. "That was rude", she growls, and he nods as he clutches his stomach. "I know, i'm sorry-", as he wheezes, and looks at her apologetically. "Can I hold him"? Rizel asks. "Sure, be careful though", Louise says as she hands Alex, over to Rizel. She holds him properly and places a soft kiss on her brother's forehead. As I watch her, I found myself smiling...she sort of...looked like a mother that way...taking care of a newborn child... I instantly jolt when I realize what I was thinking, and quickly become interested in the carpeted flooring.

"I'll take Junior to his room", Saito says with a sigh, and then hefts his son off of the bed. "I'll help", I say quickly, and then go over to Saito, and put one of Junior's arms around my shoulders again. "Thanks", Saito says, and the two of us take Junior to his room up the stairs, and then lay him down on the bed. "So this is your house, in Tokyo"? I ask. "Yup", he nods, as we lay Junior down on the bed. "I don't understand this guy", he says, as he pulls the covers over Junior. "He's underage, yet he still goes and gets drunk", Saito tsks tsks disapprovingly, and shakes his head. "He's still young, Saito-you only get to be sixteen years old once...you gotta live it. When opportunity knocks, you answer the door", I say, not quite sure where I'm going with this. He gives me a look and then lets out a laugh. "I think I get where you're coming from, with this", he says, and I nod-but don't say anything. "So", Saito says as he lightly punches my shoulder, and I immediately wince. "Sorry-were you hurt, there"? I laugh lightly, and rub my sore shoulder. "One word-Rizel", I say, and he laughs.

"What did she do"? he asks, wincing himself. "Well...let's just say that, I was introduced to the explosion spell today", I say, and he lets out a groan. "Oh my god, that's the worse-next to all of the whippings, and starvation's that I had to go through", he says, as we begin to make our way downstairs. "Rizel hasn't starved me yet, thank goodness for that", I say, trying to stop the painful memories of abuse from cropping up. "She's been-", I begin, but he cuts me off. "Oh! You got a weapon"! as he takes the sword out of it's scabbard, that was on my back. "Yeah, Rizel and I went to the same shop from where you got Derf, from", I say, as he looks at the sword from every corner, and angle. "Strange...I never saw this sword before, when I went with Louise to that shop", he says, with a small frown. "The guy said that he always kept it in the back because he felt as if it was too dangerous for anyone to wield", I say, as Saito hands me my sword. "But, I felt some sort of connection with it-and he said that it was the right sword for me", "What kind of connection"? he asks, with an arched eyebrow, as I sheath the sword. "Oh, well...I just felt some...weird jolts of electricity run up my arms when I held it, the first time", I say, with a shrug, and he nods.

"Interesting...", he says, and then trails off. We arrive back to the place where Louise was, to see that Rizel was helping her mother change Alex's clothes. "I was going to ask you this before...", Saito says, as he pulls me into the dining room. "How has Rizel been doing"? he asks. "Fine, it's just that...today...I noticed some of the bullying, that she goes through", I say, and he sighs. "I told them off but...I don't think it made much of a difference...it looked like, they didn't care", I say. "It never made a difference...they really all are selfish, bratty, nobles", Saito says, as he looks away with a faraway look in his eyes...as if he was remembering something, painful. There was silence between us, until Louise's voice makes the both of us jump. "...he's going to be a big handful...", she was saying as she came out of the room holding Alex, with Rizel by her side. "What are you two doing here"? Louise asks, as she looks at the both of us. "Nothing-what are you doing standing up? The doctor said that you're supposed to take rest"! Saito says, as he walks towards her. "Your parents are coming over Saito, and I want to make something nice for them", Louise says as I walk over to stand beside, Saito.

"They're coming"? He lets out a groan, and runs a hand through his hair. "Saito", Louise says in a warning tone, and he sighs. "Sorry, sorry-it's just that, we just came home from the hospital, can't they just give us a little bit of time to ourselves"? he asks. "They weren't able to come to the hospital when Alex was born, because they were both busy-Saito come on, set the table", she says, and he nods. Muttering, he walks into the kitchen and helps Rizel who had begun to set the table. "Will you and Rizel be joining us for dinner? Or have you already eaten"? Louise asks me, with a smile. "Oh, no we haven't eaten yet-it's up to Rizel, if she wants to eat here instead of back at the academy, i'm fine with that", I say. "I was going to say the same thing", Rizel says, with a small smile as she turns around to face me. "Eat here and then go back to the academy, Saito and I very much enjoy your company-the house is always so quiet without the two of them", Louise says as she gently pats Alex on his back, and gestures to Rizel with her head. "The table, is set", Saito says, as he gestures proudly to the plates, forks and knives, that were set on the table. "Well...almost, you forgot the place mats", Louise says, with a smirk-making Rizel and I smile, and Saito let out a frustrated huff.

Louise giggles and then turns to me. "Here, hold Alex for a minute will you, Chase"? she asks. "Um, sure", I say, as I hold out my hands. She lays him on my hands, and then adjusts my position so that i'm holding him properly. Alex looks up at me with his big blue eyes, and I realize at that point how much he looked like Saito, and Junior. "He takes after his father", I say, and Louise laughs. "Oh, for sure-probably will be just as stubborn as him", she says. "And just as feisty as you", Saito adds, only to be punched hard across his arm, by his wife. "Ow, you shouldn't do this, you know", he says, as he rubs his sore arm. "It was your fault for saying that"! she says, and then let's out a 'hmp', as she goes to take out the place mats. "Aw, love-i'm sorry, but who knows? It might turn out to be the truth", Saito says, only to be elbowed in the gut, by Louise. "Man, you still have strength behind your punches even after just giving birth", he says, weakly and Rizel laughs. I watch them with a sad smile on my face, as I drift back to the happy memories that I had, with my family.

Even though I would be quiet and reserved, everyone would be laughing and joking around like this...making me feel as if...as if...I belong. I look down at Alex who was flailing his arms and legs in my grasp, and think back to the moment of when I had first met by own little brother. Dad had bought me home from school that day, and we came home to see mom putting him to sleep. My brother looked a lot like me when I first saw him...I don't even know what he looks like, anymore. I let out a sigh, and then absentmindedly run a finger over Alex's tiny clenched fist. He opens it and instinctively I put my pointer finger onto his palm, and he curls his small fingers around it, and clutches it tightly. A smile comes over my face without me knowing it, and I hold Alex a little more protectively against my chest. Suddenly, I look up-having the feeling that I was being watched, and I was. I see Louise, Saito, and Rizel all staring and smiling at me, and I felt my face heat up a bit. "S-Sorry, I-", "It's okay, Alex seems to like you, Chase", Louise breaks me off, as I walk towards the table. "He looks just like his dad", I say, as I hand him to her, and she takes him from me-having a little bit of trouble, because Alex was holding onto my finger so tightly.

"Yes he does, he'll turn out to be a great brother, and an excellent father when he grows up-much like his own, father of course", Louise says, as she quickly kisses Saito's cheek, making his face go pink a little. "Alright, i'll get dinner started", Louise says, as she hands Alex to Rizel. "I'll help"! Saito says, and the two walk over to the stove. "Here", I take Alex, from Rizel and hold him properly, as I put my finger into his tight grasp again. Alex babbles, and coos happily as he flails his arms and legs, and I mimic him-it made me feel as if I was at home...playing with my little brother. I nuzzle my nose against his, and then look up to see Rizel staring at me again, with a smile on her face. "What"? I ask, and she jumps a bit. "S-Sorry, it's just that-you're a natural, with kids", she says, as she flushes and I smile at her. "Yeah, I got experience from my younger brother", I say. "He was very lucky...to have a brother like you", Rizel says, and I look up at her. She was still smiling at me, and I smile back at her as well-making her face flush, a little more. "Thanks", I say, and she nods.

ooo

A few hours later, it was time for dinner and we all sat down at the table. Rizel's grandparents came over with gifts for the baby as well, and Junior also came downstairs-with a bad hangover. He unfortunately had to go back to his room because he wasn't able to eat the food, which was some sort of Chinese fried rice, and curry. I enjoyed it, even though I never had anything like it before and was reluctant about trying it at first, but was tempted into it, by Rizel. After dinner was over and the plates were washed and put away, Louise and Saito decided that it was time for Rizel and I to head back. "It's already very late, and you have class tomorrow too, Rizel", Saito says, and she nods, with a sigh. "We'll drop Junior off tomorrow, he probably won't be able to wake up now", Louise says, as she tries to calm down Alex, who had begun to cry. "Here, Louise-give him to me", Rizel's grandmother says, as she takes him away from Louise. "Aw, don't worry-don't cry, your granny is here, everything is okay", she says in an overly exaggerated gushy voice, to him. Her husband gives us a look which we return, and then he rolls his eyes. His wife notices though, and steps hard on his foot making him yelp.

"Okay, well-I think you two should go now", Louise says, as her in-laws begin to argue. "Once they start, they won't stop", Saito says, with a sigh. "It was nice seeing you two, again", he adds, with a smile. "Come again, soon"! Louise says and then opens up a world door portal, back to Tristain Halkeginia. Rizel hugs her parents good-bye, and Saito pats my shoulder as a friendly gesture, and we step through the portal, and onto the academy grounds. The portal closes up behind us, and Rizel and I make our way up the academy steps.

**Rizel**

We were just stepping into the entrance of the academy, when Chase says, "Hey", and then turns to me. "We were just in Tokyo, weren't we? Why didn't you go and meet Yousuke"? "Oh...", I say with a flush. "Well, I had to be at home to help mom out with Alex, so I couldn't leave", "True...", Chase says with a little nod, as we begin walking down the hall. "Plus, mother and father don't like him very much...", I add. "Why not"? he asks me. I shrug and say, "I don't know...they...they think he's a...a...", "A...what"? he asks, as he looks at me. I let out a sigh and then say, "A playboy...they say that they've seen him with so many girls...each one different than before...", "Wow, really"? Chase asks, as he raises his eyebrows. "I'm not sure...I haven't been in Tokyo in so long...I don't know what to believe...", I say, as I trail off. "Well, you like him don't you? And if your love is true, than i'm pretty sure he's not like that...if he does still remember you, he'll be waiting for you, and thinking about you everyday", Chase says with his usual dashing smile, and I stumble as I walk. He quickly catches me as I fall, and pulls me close to himself-my hands on his chest, and his arm around me.

I feel my face heat up, as we stare deep into each other's eyes. For some reason, I didn't want to let go of him-and I didn't want him to let go of me either, I didn't know why I was feeling this way. There were people walking around and throwing us shocked looks, but Chase and I paid no attention...it was as if, we were the only two people here. It was as if we were under a spell...but something washes over his face, and he quickly sets me upright and lets go of me. And just like that, the spell was broken. We both stood there in awkward silence, not making eye-contact with the other, until Chase says, "Um, let's get going", and I nod, trying to keep my blushing, and my erratic heartbeat under control. We reach my dorm room in silence, and I open the door. I walk in, and he walks in after me, as he shuts the door behind himself. Without a word, I quickly run into my bathroom to change into my sleepwear.

I shut the door, and then lean against it-breathing heavily. His words about Yousuke were still echoing around in my head, and I slowly bring a hand up to the gold clasp on my uniform and clutch at it. _Was he right? Was Yousuke really waiting for me, back at home? Or, was he wrong? Did he really forget me, and resort to being a tramp?_ I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my hair. My parents had said, that they have seen him with numerous other girls...and here, Chase was saying that if my love for him was true then...he wouldn't be picking up girls...he would be waiting for me, seeing me in his dreams even...calling out to me, missing me...but...what if he isn't? I let out a groan, and then bury my face into my hands. Instantly I picture Chase's smiling face in my head, and my heart rate increases. Sure Yousuke was nice, caring and helpful...but Chase...Chase was affectionate...generous...and hardworking... I think back to his fight that he had with my brother yesterday...the one where he was almost killed, and about how he never stopped getting back up...and never stopped fighting.

In a way, he was a lot better than Yousuke...he made me feel...as if...as if I was an actual person, and not just a zero, or a loner. He cares for me, makes me feel special and loved...while Yousuke on the other hand, was just...mostly interested in himself. I flashback to faint memories of the time in elementary school, when Yousuke and I had first met. It was love at first sight for me, but no matter how hard I tried to get his attention-it was as if, I didn't exist for him. Coming out of the flashback, I think about all the memories that I have created so far with Chase, and found myself smiling. "Rizel, is...everything okay, in there"? he calls suddenly, making me jump. "Uh, yeah-fine! I'll be out, in a bit"! I call back, and I hear him say, "Okay". Quickly, I change into my purple nightgown, with my thoughts still swimming around in my head, with all the moments that Chase and I had together. The more time I dwell on those thoughts, the more I came to the conclusion that maybe...just maybe...I didn't like Yousuke anymore, and was falling in love with-

I instantly break that thought off, and quickly shake my head. No way, there was no way-that's impossible. I force myself to think about other things, and then walk out of the closet, to see Chase digging around in his jeans pockets. "Have you seen my cellphone"? he asks as he looks up at me, flustered. "No...I don't think you had it on you, last night", I say, as I walk over to the bed. "Where could I have-"? he trails off, and then swears loudly-smacking his hand, against his head. "Dammit! I must have dropped it back there, when I went through the portal! Great, they're probably going to use that as evidence now", he says, with a sigh. "Evidence"? I ask, in confusion. "I'm...probably still wanted for my friend's murder, back home...", he says, softly. "Oh...", I say, as I walk over to the light switch, and switch it off. I had forgotten about that-he had told me about it, when he was first summoned. "Anyways", he says, as he directs my attention to the mattress that was on the floor, beside my bed. "Who's that for? I didn't see this, when we were in here before", he says. "That's, where you will be sleeping from now on", I say. "What"?! he yelps. "But, last night-", "Last night was an exception, I told you that I was going to make other sleeping arrangements for you, and I have. This, is where you will be sleeping, from now on", I say, as I hand him a pillow, and a blanket.

He takes it mutely, and then lets out a sigh. "Well, it's better than sleeping on a pile of hay, I guess", he says, as he lays the pillow, and the blanket down on the mattress. "Well, at least you have something to sleep on", I retort, as I get on my bed. He let's out a scoff and pulls the scabbard off of his back. "Where do I keep this"? he asks, me. "You can lean it, against the wall behind you-or against the side table drawer", I say, and he nods. He leans the scabbard against the side-table, and then lets out a scoff as he gets onto the mattress, turns over and pulls the covers over himself. "Be grateful! At least you're not sleeping directly on the floor", I hiss. "Yeah, but the way i'm treated now, isn't any different from the way i'm treated back on earth", he says, his voice muffled by the mattress. I feel a jolt when he says that, and immediately ask him, "What do you mean"? but he doesn't respond. "Chase"? I ask, but he still doesn't say anything. _What did he mean by that?_ I look at him to see whether he would say something as I pull the covers over myself and lay down on the pillow, but he lets out a soft snoozing sound...as if he had fallen asleep, already. I let out a sigh, and think that he would turn over and look at me, but he doesn't. I lie awake for a few moments, looking at him...to see whether he would wake up, begging and pleading about not to be whipped again, but...he sleeps peacefully.

I was about to turn over and close my eyes, when he finally speaks up. "You never really did tell me, about Brimir and Gandalfr, my dear mistress", he says, and I look at him to see him smirking, at me. "When did I say that I was going to tell you, about them"? I ask, with a frown. "Back at the sword shop you said that you were going to tell me about them, but...you never did. If you were going to sleep, you don't have to tell me-sorry to have woken you", he says, and I quickly say, "No, actually-i'm not that tired, yet", and he smiles. "So, who's Brimir"? he asks. "Brimir, was the first void mage-his descendants are the royal families of Tristain, Albion, and Gallia", I say. "Hey, you said something about Albion and the two moons right? About how they're closer together, when the floating island Albion moves, or something"? he says, suddenly and I smile. "Yes, you were paying attention-very good", I say, with a smirk, and he laughs. "His first familiar, was Sasha-an elf, who took the role of Gandalfr", "And, who's he? or...she"? Chase asks, awkwardly. "Gandalfr, was one of Brimir's familiars. Sasha had made a pact with Brimir to allow him to experiment on her, but he ended up making her his familiar-something which really pissed her off", I say, and he lets out a chuckle. "So, what happened then"? he asks.

"Brimir didn't mean any harm though, when he had made her his familiar-but she still wasn't pleased. Upon finding out that Brimir was going to kill off the elf race, Sasha killed Brimir by stabbing Derflinger, through his heart", I say, and he lets out a low whistle. "Wow, couldn't she have just talked it out with him, instead"? he asks. I let out a chuckle and then say, "I'm not sure really, he probably wouldn't have listened...if they did talk it out, and Sasha managed to convince him not to kill off the elves, then that would be another story". "Sasha...she must have been really cute", Chase says, as he lays on his back on the mattress, and lets out a perverted sigh. "Idiot, don't forget your promise to me"! I growl. "But, Sasha is no more now, isn't she"? he asks, and I nod, and let out a sigh. "I don't really remember how she died though", I say, and he says, "Maybe the library has books on it"? but I just shrug, and continue on. "Anyways, 6,000 years later after Brimir's death, my mother summoned my father Saito Hiraga, as her familiar. And by chance, he happened to become Gandalfr, as well", I say. "Interesting...can familiar's be summoned, twice"? he asks. "It's possible", I say, and he falls silent.

"Hey, uh...would you like it, if I was summoned by someone else? While I was still your familiar"? he asks as he slowly turns around to face me. "Of course not! If you were summoned again by someone that I hate, like...like...Serenity, or someone...then-then-obviously, I would be pretty pissed off"! I growl, and he laughs. "Why? Jealous, that your familiar would have to be protecting someone else, other than his own mistress"? he asks, with that dashing smile of his. "Pervert! Shut up! I wouldn't be jealous"! I say, as I flush and throw a pillow at him. He catches it, and then tosses it back to me. "So...why are familiar's summoned then"? he asks. "I thought I told you the reason, yesterday", I say, flatly. "Is it only, to protect and serve our masters"? he asks, as he looks at me. "Well, no not really...there are two possible reasons as to why a person becomes a familiar, one is destiny, and the other one is, love", I say, flushing slightly. "When it comes to love...it is only necessary for the summoner, to have that intense emotion. Whether the familiar is in love or not, doesn't seem to be a factor". Chase was silent, and then says, "So...I guess it was destiny then, that made me your familiar", and I don't respond.

He looked as though he was waiting for me to say something, and I finally manage to force out, "Maybe...maybe not...", and he nods, and then looks upwards at the ceiling. There was silence in the room, and none of us say or do anything to break it. "Well, I-I think i'm going to go to sleep, now", Chase says quickly, as he turns over and pulls the covers over himself. "Okay", I say, and then turn away from him, on the bed. There was silence again, until he wishes me good-night. "Good-night, Chase", I say. I begin to drift off as well, and let sleep overtake me. The whole time, Chase was silent...he didn't toss and turn...didn't scream or yell or beg to not be whipped...in fact, he slept pretty peacefully-which made me wonder whether all those nighttime terrors yesterday...was really just a nightmare. But then I remember those markings on his body, and the way that he had acted when I asked him about his life on earth. Which reasoning was right, and which reasoning was wrong? I just...didn't know, anymore...

**Later That Night...**

It was late at night, and most of the academy was already asleep-well, everyone except for Professor. Colbert. He was in the library looking for books which he could use to read aloud from to his history of magic class tomorrow, when he came across a rather interesting looking, outdated book. The book was very battered and old; the pages were yellowed with age, as if no one had ever opened it. Curious, Professor Colbert took it back to his laboratory, and came across information that was both intriguing, confusing, and terrifying. "This...doesn't make any sense...how could Brimir have had, more than one familiar"? Colbert asks himself, as he leafs through the book. Pushing it aside, he pulls another current version of a book on the same subject towards himself, and read that Brimir had only one familiar-Sasha, who was Gandalfr. But the book that he had found, was saying that Brimir had summoned another familiar, after developing the summoning ritual. And that other familiar, was none other than Ragnarak.

"But...how could this be possible"? he asks himself again, as he reads the book more closely. "Colbert"? a voice says, making him jump. He looks up and turns to see the headmaster walking into his laboratory. "What are you doing still up"? he asks. "I was just picking out some books on tomorrow's lecture for history of magic-", Colbert says. "Ah Colbert, you work too hard-come take a load off, the Undine knights and I are having a meeting", Colbert shakes his head and says, "You go ahead, thanks for the offer", as he turns back to the book. "What is so interesting in that book, you are reading"? Osmond asks, as he walks over, and looks at the book over Colbert's shoulder. "I...found some...rather interesting, and...confusing information on Rizel's familiar", Colbert says. Old Osmond raises his eyebrows and asks, "What does it say"? "It's written here, that Ragnarak was Brimir's second familiar, next to Sasha-and like her, he served Brimir and fought alongside him whenever possible. Ragnarak also forged his own sword-known as the legendary _RedDragon_-but when Sasha killed Brimir, Ragnarak ran away-never to be seen again. Wanting to get revenge on Sasha for killing his master though, Ragnarak tried to kill her-the same way that she had killed Brimir himself, by stabbing him in the heart. He was unsuccessful however, but did not stop trying to assassinate her...",

"That's...really...odd...how old is this book"? Osmond asks, as he closely scrutinizes the book. "It was written during the time of the Founder but...there is nothing else in these other books, about Ragnarak or about his assassination attempts on Sasha", Colbert says, as he gestures to the other books that lay open on his desk. Old Osmond picks up the book that Colbert was reading, and looks through it. "It says here...that after Sasha's death, Ragnarak was outraged that he hadn't been the one to kill her. He vowed to destroy all the elves, and any of the void mages or ordinary mages that were disloyal to Brimir...and that he-", Osmond turns a page, and his eyes widen. "...he...became a crazed, murderous, raving lunatic...he would go on a rampage, killing anyone or anything that went against the Founder, until one day...he was found dead...he wasn't given a proper burial, and was just left to die. It also says that his sword, is the only thing that connects him to the Founder or something, and also gives him his power-but his sword was said to have been destroyed, after his death. Ragnarak's soul wasn't able to attain peace though, and-enough, i'm not reading anymore", Osmond snaps the book shut.

"What kind of rubbish is this? Who wrote this junk"? he asks angrily, as he turns the book over to look at the author. "But...headmaster...what if, it's true? Chase was infused with Ragnarak's powers-", "It says in the book that the _RedDragon_, was the only source of his power-without it, Ragnarak won't be able to come back to life-", "But, what if Chase already has that sword in his possession? What happens then? I heard Ms. Hiraga saying to Ms. DeCrystal, that she needed to get him a weapon. Sir...Sir, what if it's-", "Enough, Colbert. This book is all lies, you and I both know that", Osmond says, breaking Colbert off. "But headmaster...it could be true...Chase...may have become a remorseless assassin, without even knowing it...", Professor Colbert, says. The headmaster looks grimly at him, and then lets out a sigh. "I guess for now...the only option we have is to find out as much information as we can about Ragnarak, and keep a close eye on Chase in the process...because only time will tell, what fate has in store for that child...", "Should we alert Louise and Saito"? Colbert asks. "I think it may be in their best interest, to do so...", the headmaster says. "Because there is no telling...what will happen..."

**In Rizel's room...**

Chase was sleeping restlessly on his mattress...the runes on his hand were glowing with some sort of dark aura, and the scabbard in which the _RedDragon_ was in, was glowing in the same way. The sword slowly slipped itself out of its scabbard, and then looked at Chase's sleeping form.

_"Soon Master...very soon you shall wake...and will be able, to exact your revenge...",_ it hisses, before sliding back down.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to add some background on Ragnarak xP<strong>

**I must apologize-I didn't know that there was already a right hand of God familiar that was Windalfr, and decided to make one up-so my apologies for that Dx**

**So yeah :) I know there are many other fics out there like this-each one more better than the other, and I just wanted to give it a shot. **

**Thanks to the ppl who have reviewed so far, it rly encourages me to write more for this fic :)**

**So hope you all enjoyed, and keep an eye out for chapter 3! **


	3. Rizel and Chase's battles, within

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3! Finally! Lol**

**I must apologize for uploading it sooooooooo late, I had so many things come up for university that I was so busy with them and didn't even have time to work on this chapter. **

**As soon as I had the chance though, I started working on this chapter-adding a little bit every day, until I finally got a long enough chapter to make up for my extra-long delay in posting it. **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who had faved/followed/reviewed this fic (Yes, even you 'Guest' lol), and for the support-it really means a lot and it really encourages me to write more. **

**Even if I get just a few reviews, it's fine with me :) Anything to know how i'm doing, and how I can improve!**

**Anyways, this chapter focuses on how Rizel and Chase's relationship has developed so far, with a little bit of background on Ragnarok's character in the end.**

**If this chapter wasn't to your liking, then let me know and I will re-upload it when I get the chance. That being said, I am a busy student so expect slow updates! Don't think that I have abandoned this fic! xD**

**Just a warning: this chapter contains cutting/blood and abuse-so if it's too much for you, then you don't have to read it. **

**Alright, I think i've spoken enough and I don't remember anything else that I have to say so...yeah :) Enjoy the chapter :)**

_Thoughts-in italics. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rizel<strong>

A week had passed after the summoning ceremony. In that week, Chase had grown a lot more comfortable being in Halkeginina, and seemed pretty content about his life here. He had also formed a lot of friends-one of them was my brother and his groupies, along with Serenity and Rebecca-both of whom have the hots for him. I had walked in on Chase being in questionable positions with the both of them far too often, and would just give him a verbal punishment, instead of a physical one. Although things had changed a bit for him for the better, his nightmares had worsened. He would fall asleep and then toss and turn tortuously on his mattress, and would cry out and yell to not be whipped, or beaten.

I would get out of bed and quickly go over to him, to wrap him in my arms. He would shake, sweat, and shiver horribly and mumble "don't hit me...don't hit me...", over and over, as I held him. All I could do, was force myself not to cry-thinking about what on earth he could have gone through and endured, back in his hometown, while at the same time reassuring him that everything, was going to be alright. These events seemed to occur regularly, and I had decided to limit his familiar duties. Before, I had him making the bed in the morning, washing the laundry, and helping me with my assignments and spells...now I just had him make the bed in the morning, but he was always eager to help me out with learning my spells, and doing the laundry. He would also accompany to my classes where he would sit entranced throughout the lectures, while completely ignoring Serenity, Rebecca's and any other girl's attempts, to get his attention.

History of magic, was one class that interested him the most. Professor Colbert was the one of taught it, and he took an immediate liking to him. I would often hear them chatting for hours after class, which made me feel really happy inside for some reason. Chase always seemed so relaxed and happy when he was around him, and he would be in a good mood when he and I were together, and when he had to accompany me to and from class. He had taken my advice and had checked out some books on Halkeginia's history, from the academy's library. We would often sit on the bed together late in the night, reading chapters by the light of my wand, until we called it a night. He learned more about his host Ragnarok **(A/N: Thanks to OshiroNai for helping me with this!), **and attended the classes that my father held every morning, to learn how to channel his powers properly as well as get the hang of holding, and wielding his sword the correct way. The more time I spent with him, the more my feelings for him grew...I really didn't know whether or not he felt the same way...I guess only time would tell, what fate had in store for us.

This particular morning however, Chase is no-where to be seen. My father would hold the classes really early in the mornings, so Chase would always be back in my room trying to catch up on his sleep on his mattress...but today, his mattress was empty. Where the hell could he have gone? I get out of bed and look in the bathroom, but he wasn't there, and he wasn't even hiding in my closet either. With a sigh, I realize that he must have gone down to the great hall for breakfast, and went to change into my academy uniform. After I got dressed, I quickly walk down the hallway thinking that he would be wandering around it, but I saw no sign of him. I checked in every classroom as well, but he was no-where to be found. I began to panic and quickly headed down to the great hall-heaving a sign of relief when I saw him eating, but having anger swell up inside me, when I see that he was being fed by none other, than Rebecca. I stand out of ear-shot and strain my ears, to listen to their conversation.

"I've never had anything like this back at home, it's wonderful"! he says, as he accepts another spoonful of something that looked like pudding that Rebecca offers him. "Well, eat as much as you want! I made a whole pot full", she purrs, as she bats her eyes sexily at him. "Mmm! Of course"! he says, as he swallows and nods. _That perverted dog! He had some nerve! I was scared to death about his safety and well-being, and here he was, flirting with that lustful redhead!_ Pulling out my wand and letting out a growl, I begin to storm in their direction, but the next question out of Rebecca's mouth, makes me stop in my tracks. "So, What was your life like back on earth? You must tell me everything, Chasey", she says as she smiles at him, but I wasn't paying attention to that-I was looking at Chase. His face had fallen, and he looked as if he was beginning to remember something painful. There was silence between the two of them as he looks away, until Rebecca reaches out and takes his hand gently in hers.

I flare up like a fireball and was about to fire an explosion right then and there, but Chase flinches immediately, just as she had clasped their hands together. She lets go of his hand, and looks at him in concern. "Chase"? she says, softly. He was silent before he lets out a sigh, and runs a hand through his messy brown hair. "My life's not worth talking about", he says, flatly-not making eye-contact, with her. "What? How can you say that"? Rebecca asks, in shock. "I just...don't want to talk about it...there's nothing in my life, worth talking about...", he says, and I feel my chest tighten a bit. I have a sudden flashback to all those times that Chase had gotten up from his sleep, begging and pleading not to be whipped. Clutching at the gold clasp on my uniform, I feel my eyes well up with tears. _Just...what had he gone through back on earth, that he doesn't want to talk about? What can I do to help him? _

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Rebecca all of a sudden says, "Anyways", breaking the awkward silence, that had settled between them. "The way you fought against Junior that day was amazing! Where did you learn how to fight like that"? she asks, as she offers him another spoonful. He accepts it and then says with a small chuckle, "It was all natural really...although sometimes I felt as if, I wasn't the one fighting...", he says, as he trails off and looks at his hand, that had the runes on them. "Well, whatever the reason, it was very brave what you did for Rizel...did she reward you properly for it"? she asks, and I feel my cheeks heat up. _I hadn't really done or given anything to thank Chase for fighting against Junior for me... _

"Well, um...", Chase says as he looks away uncertainly, and out the window. "I could give you a reward right now, from her", Rebecca says, and he turns around to face her. He lets out a yelp as she begins leaning in, and I immediately run like an angry dragon towards them, and yank him away just in time. "Ow! What the-Rizel"? he asks, in shock. I grab onto his ear, and pull him up off of his seat, and he protests. "This has gone on long enough"! I say, as I begin leading him away from Rebecca. "Dammit-that fucking hurts! Wha-"! I jerk him around making him stumble, and look at me in shock. "You insolent familiar! Who said that you could go off on your own this morning"?! I growl, and he blinks in shock. "I-I didn't know, I had to ask...I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you...", he says, sheepishly. "Do you know how worried I was, when I woke up and you weren't there?! You nearly gave me a heart attack"! I yelp, and his eyes widen.

"If you even think about going off on your own again-", "Rizel", he breaks me off, and I huff at being interrupted. "What"? I snap. "You were worried about me"? he asks, as he smiles in that dashing way of his, again. My face heats up again, and I begin to stutter. "Y-Y-Yes, w-w-w-well-y-you're m-m-my familiar, a-and i-i-it's my duty as being your master, t-t-t-to be w-w-worried about-kyaaah"! I yelp, as he pulls me into a tight, bear hug. "Awwww", some students say, while some people just roll their eyes and shake their heads in disgust. "P-Pervert! Let me go"! I yelp. "Thank you...master...", he says, as he tightens his hold around me. "Alright, alright-now let me go"! I push on his chest with my hands, and he finally unwraps his arms from around me. He smiles at me, and I immediately turn away. "W-Well...l-let's g-get going", I say, and begin to walk off.

"But i'm not done with breakfast", he says, as Rebecca comes up to us-her features showing just a hint of her jealousy, at Chase's recent moment of intimacy with me. _I couldn't believe the nerve of him! He actually had the audacity to complain, when he quite clearly was at fault! It was so obvious that Rebecca's flirting, didn't go unnoticed by him._ "Who would have thought, that the rabid pink-haired monster, has a heart", she says with a tiny smirk. I frown at her, and feel hurt at her comment. Chase notices how Rebecca's comment had made me feel, and says, "Rebecca, please try to be a bit more nicer-Rizel isn't at all like what you think, she is", he says, and I look up at him-my cheeks flushing just a bit. She waves her hand nonchalantly, and then says, "Whatever. If you're hungry you can have it darling! I've made lots more for you-it's waiting in the kitchen, let's go"! she says as she gives him the bowl, and then takes his hand. Before she could pull him away though, I grab the bowl and then throw the contents onto her face. It drenches her hair and face and she lets out a shriek. "What the fuck"?! she yells.

"Rizel, what did you-"?! Chase begins, but I cut him off. "Shut up, come on", I say, and then pull him away, but not before turning around, and throwing the bowl at her feet. I turn back around and feel her icy glare on me, but I continue to walk on. Rebecca lets out a huff, and then stomps out of the great hall. People slowly resumed their task of eating-amused at the events that had just taken place.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that...", Chase says, as we walk back to my room. "Are you even listening to yourself? First of all, you sneak off without asking or telling me, and then I find you being fed by that-that-that-"! "Jealous"? he asks, with a tiny smile, as he arches an eyebrow. _"No"!_ I yelp, and push him away from me. "Come on Rizel, don't deny it. I saw it in your eyes-you were jealous of the way that Rebecca was acting towards me", "And you did nothing, but fall prey into her trap-you men disgust me. You only have eyes for the big-busted women around you, and don't pay any attention to-", "I wasn't looking at her breasts"! he says indignantly as he stops walking, making me turn around and glare at him. "And besides...you're a lot prettier than her...", he says, as he smiles in his charming way again, making me flush and look away. "You know I never really had the chance to say this but...I think you're really beautiful, Rizel", he says, making me flush redder than the color of Rebecca's hair itself.

"W-W-Well, of-of-c-course! It's only natural for a familiar, to find his master appealing! Now just as I made you promise to not look at any other girl except me-which you broke-", he opens his mouth, but I didn't let him say anything. "You must promise...to not say things like that, to other women...", I say, with a blush. "I promise", he says, as he smiles, and nods. "And i'm sorry for breaking your promise-I can assure you, that I will not look at any other girl at all, from now on", and I nod. "G-g-good, w-well..come on", I say, and walk off. He jogs to keep up with me, as we walk down the hallway. We pass by Serenity who was walking with Michelle down the hall, and were both whispering about the ball that was going to be held tonight. "Of course I'm going to attend, I mean Serenity De Gramont, not going to a ball? What kind of person would I be then"? she asks, Michelle. "Who are you going to go with"? she asks her. "I dunno yet, but I have someone in mind", Serenity answers her, loud enough for Chase and I to hear.

She immediately flounces over with Michelle by her side, and stops us in our tracks. "What, do you want"? I growl. "I'm not here to talk to you, idiot-", Serenity says with a roll of her eyes, and then turns to Chase. "Um, Chasey, I was just wondering...do you want to go to the-", "Serenity, please apologize to my mistress", Chase says. "Huh"? She and Michelle, both looked shocked. "Please apologize to Rizel, for calling her an idiot", he says in a hard, low voice. "Incredible! You're actually defending her? _Her_ of all people?! After the way she treats you"?! Michelle asks. "Rizel is a loving, caring, and kind master. She may seem rude and obnoxious to you, but to me she is one of the best master's I have ever had...", Chase says, as he turns and smiles at me, making me flush and look away. "The...only master I've ever had...", he adds sheepishly, and chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Anyways", Michelle says, after a moment of silence. "Are you planning on going to the ball tonight"? she asks. "Ball? I've never been to a...really formal party like a ball before...and i'm not sure whether Rizel will allow me-", "That's right, I won't. You will be helping me learn my spells tonight, because I won't be attending the ball either", I say, as I cross my arms. "She must be a dreadful bore to hang out with, isn't she Chase"? Serenity asks, as she twirls her finger around her curly sunny blonde hair, and smiles flirtatiously at him. "She's not a dreadful bore-", "If you do get the chance", she says, as she pushes me out of the way, and wraps herself around his arm. "Sneak out so that we can spend some time together", she whispers into his ear, making him go red and causing a perverted smile to come across her face, as she squeezes his arm between her breasts. I feel a pang of hurt and jealousy swell up inside me, and clutch at my wand. "Excuse me?! I'm standing right here-I can hear everything that you're saying! And let go of him"! I growl, as I pull Serenity away from Chase.

"Relax, you ungrateful little bitch-it's clear as day that Chase isn't at all happy to be with you, I was just letting him know that he has other options available", Serenity says. "Exactly, don't be scared to stand up to her Chase. We're all here for you", Michelle says, as she smiles sexily at him and runs a finger down his cheek, making him go red, and smile sheepishly back at her. "That does it", I growl under my breath, and storm off down the hall. "Wh-Rizel? Wait up"! I hear Chase call. "See you, bye"! he says to Michelle and Serenity, as he runs away from them, and after me. I feel tears pricking my eyes, and I furiously wipe at them as I stomp down the hall. "Rizel, wait"! Chase calls, but I don't turn around. _I couldn't believe this indecent dog! He actually had the guts to stand there and let Serenity throw herself all over him, and he did nothing about it! Not even when...they insulted me... _I wipe at my eyes and push the door open to my room. I was about to close it, but he appears all of a sudden, and sticks his foot out.

Unfortunately, I didn't see him show up and I ended up slamming the door hard onto his foot, making him yelp out. "Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry"! I say, as I quickly wrench the door open, and take his arm to lead him inside. "Heh...you're pretty pissed off, aren't you"? he asks, as he kneels down on one knee, and takes off the shoe of his foot that had gotten hit, and massages it through his sock. I don't say anything, and shut the door. He was silent as I set my wand on to my side table, and sit on my bed-pulling my knees up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them. I let out a sigh, and lay my head on my knees, and see him look at me. "I'm sorry...", he says, after another moment of silence. "I keep breaking your promise to not look at other girls...", "It's not your fault...there are many other girls in this academy that are a lot more fit and better at being your master...and they're right...", I say, as I bury my face into my arms. "You don't deserve someone like me...", I add, my voice muffled by my knees.

I didn't see Chase walk over to the bed, but I jump when I feel his hand on mine. "Don't say that, Rizel. You're strong, unique, and powerful in your own ways. You shouldn't listen to what others are saying about you, and focus only on what you think of yourself", he says, as he tilts my face up, to make eye-contact with him. He smiles at me as I look at him, and for a moment, we stare deep into each other's eyes. I almost felt all of my sadness, frustration and anger ebbing away, until I remember what had happened a few moments ago, and turn away with a frown on my face. "If you feel the need to punish me for what happened just a moment ago, then...go ahead...", he says, as he removes his hand and stands up off the bed. "Of course you need a punishment", I say, after a moment of silence. I grab my wand off of my side-table and get up off the bed.

"First of all, you claim that you would never break your promise to not look at other girls, yet you still did-", Chase opens his mouth, but I silence him and continue. "Second of all, when Rebecca, Serenity and Michelle were flirting with you back there, you did nothing...nothing, except fall prey to their charms", "Rizel-", He says, but I cut him off. "And thirdly, when your master was insulted in front of you, you did nothing. You just stood there, letting Serenity make fun of me, and throw herself all over you, without even bothering to push her away", I say, as I feel my eyes well up. "I told her to apologize for calling you an idiot", he retorts. "But what about the other time, when she called me a bitch? This just proves it Chase. This just proves that you are nothing but a selfish, egotistical person, who cares about no one, but himself", I growl, as my wand begins to glow. "How can you even say that? I'm doing the best I can...this is all new to me, I'm still getting used to my role as a familiar", he says, softly and calmly.

"That's no excuse! A familiar must be ready to take on and accept all of its duties, and responsibilities to serve it's master! You must answer me, look only at me, and obey me"! I growl. _"EXPLOSION"!_ I yell, and fire an explosion at him. There is a loud boom and black clouds of smoke immediately engulf my room. Through the blackness of the smoke I see Chase have some weird look in his eyes, and he makes a jerky hand movement. To my shock and surprise my wand flies out of my hand and cuts me across my cheek, and I'm thrown back against the wall. The smoke clears slowly in my room, and I sit there against the wall-staring in shock at Chase. He had his hand outstretched, and had a mixture of emotions on his face. Slowly, I bring a hand up and wipe at my cheek. I bring my hand away to look at it, to see blood. I drift my gaze back towards him, and he jumps when I call him. "Chase"? I say his name, as I stand up.

He looks at me as I rub my head and, his eyes widen when he sees the cut on my cheek. "Oh...oh no...", he says, worriedly and takes a step back. "Chase, it's okay", I say, as I reach out towards him, but he steps away from me. "I-I-I h-hurt y-you...", he says, his voice shaking. "It's okay, i'm fine", I say as I walk over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, but he twitches and I quickly remove it. I look at him in the eyes, to see that they had a faraway look in them...as if he was remembering something. _Had this happened before? Back on earth?_ "Chase it's fine, it's just a cut-plus I didn't hit my head, too hard", I say, to see whether he would look at me, but he doesn't. _He had that same look in his eyes...as if something like this had happened before too, with him..._"Chase...did...something like this happen before, as well? Is that why you're reacting like this"? I ask, slowly. He doesn't answer.

All of a sudden, he begins looking around tensely-as if he was searching for something. He begins to dig frantically in the pockets of his hoodie, and then lets out a "Damn", when he doesn't find what he's looking for. He strides over the my side-table drawer-pushing me aside, and pulls it open. I feel a tinge of my privacy being invaded as Chase rifles through the stuff in both of the drawers, and then slams them shut. He walks over to my dresser table, and pulls open a drawer. "Chase, what are you looking for"? I ask him, but he doesn't answer. He pushes that drawer closed, and then opens another one. _What was he looking for?_ I look over at the side-table drawer where his sword leaning against it, in its scabbard. _Was he looking for that? But...why would he look in his pockets for something like-why is he-what exactly is he looking for?_ Chase sighs in frustration as he shoves yet another drawer closed, and then stands up.

He was really fidgety, and I watch as he shoves a hand inside his jeans pockets. His expression immediately changes-as if he had finally found what he was looking for. Chase pulls it out, and I gasp when I see the object in his hand. It was a box cutter that had a really sharp blade, with bits of dried blood on it. I watch in shock as he pulls up the sleeve on his hoodie, and brings the box cutter to his arm. "CHASE! NO"! I yelp as he goes to press the blade down into his flesh. I run towards him to stop him, but he had already cut against his skin. Fresh blood begins pouring out of the wound on his arm, and he curls his hand into a fist. "What did you do"?! I yelp, in a strangulated voice. He looks back up at me, breathing heavily and with clenched teeth says, "I...hurt...you..", he moves the box cutter to another part on his arm that had the healing scar on it, and presses down again. **_"NO"!_** I shout. "AUGH"! he groans in pain, and I cover my ears and let out a sob. His blood splashes to the ground, and I run to him and snatch the box cutter out of his hand.

Tossing it onto my dresser table, I lead him over to my bed and sit him down on it. "What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS"?! I sob through my tears, and he doesn't respond. I quickly run into my bathroom and grab a cloth, and a fill a bowl with water. Running back into my room, I quickly grab his hands and begin wiping the blood off of his arms. He writhes, twitches and moans in pain, and more tears stream down my face. _Why had he just cut himself?!_ _What just happened?!_ I think to myself. I dip the cloth into the water again, and quickly begin wiping his other arm. He jolts in pain, and curls his hands into fists. The more I cleansed his wounds, the more he bled. The cuts were too deep-and the water had gone scarlet, with his blood. I run back into the bathroom wiping at my face and smearing his blood that was on my hands onto my face, and grab some bandages.

He was looking down at his shoes as I come running back to him, and quickly begin dressing his wounds. "Why did you do this? Why did you do this, Chase? _Why"? _I ask as I cover his wounds on his right arm with the bandages, before going to his left arm. "Because...because...because I hurt you with them...I hurt you with my powers...", he says, in a low voice. "It doesn't matter-you haven't properly mastered Ragnarok's powers yet, there was no need to do something like this"! I yelp as my eyes well up. Chase falls silent again as I quickly dress up his left arm, and I let the tears fall as I see the blood soak through the bandages. I look at his hands, and then at the box cutter that was still lying on my dresser table, and the droplets of blood on the floor. Shuddering, I turn back to him. "Chase, I want you to promise me...I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like that again", I say. He wasn't looking at me, and I turn his face towards mine. "Promise me", I say again, as my eyes well up with tears. He stares at me with some sort of message in his gaze that I wasn't able to decipher, and then nods. "I promise", he says, and I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest.

He slowly wraps his arms around me, and lets me stain his hoodie with my tears.

**Chase**

Rizel lets out little whimpers as she cries into my chest, and clutches at my hoodie. I wasn't refering to Ragnarok's power's when I had told her that I had hurt her with my powers...I was referring to my telekinetic ones. I had hurt my brother in the same way, and seeing Rizel with blood on her face made me just...lose it. I _had_ to feel the pain that she had felt, that's why I had cut myself...I had no idea she was going to react like this. Picking up the wet cloth that was on the bed, I gently dab at her cut cheek, and she slowly lifts her head to meet my gaze. "Your cheek is still bleeding", I say, as I wipe at it. "It'll heal...but your wounds, won't...", she says, as she lifts herself off of me. "Chase...why did you do this? Why did you cut yourself? Have...have you always done this"? she asks, as she looks at me concernedly, yet inquiringly. I don't answer her, and look away. "Chase"? she turns my face around to look at hers, and looks at me in worry.

"I'm sorry", I say, still not meeting her gaze. "I can't tell you", "Why not? What exactly happened back on earth, before you were summoned? Why are you always so fidgety? Why are you always so jumpy? What exactly did you go through back on earth? Why did you just cut yourself"? she asks, as she continues to look at me. I let out a sigh and say, "I know you probably have a million more questions to ask me...but I'm not ready to tell you the answers to them, yet", and she goes silent. There was silence between us, and I still don't look at her. Rizel slowly reaches out and takes the cloth from my hands, and wipes at her cheek. "Will you tell me...when the time is right"? she asks. I don't respond, and let out another sigh. "Will you"? she asks, as she tilts my face up to look at her. I look into her soulful rose colored pink eyes that were filled with concern and worry for me, and finally nod. Rizel seems satisfied, and she removes her hand. I watch as she picks up her wand, and walks over to her dresser table, where the box cutter was.

She lifts her wand, and then turns around to face me. "I don't ever...want to see you doing something like that, again", she says, and I look at her in confusion. She turns back to the box cutter that was laying on her dresser table, mutters something, and my eyes widen in shock, when she sends a jet of blue flames onto it. "Rizel"! I bolt up off the bed wincing in pain, and stand in shock as I see the blue fire surround the box cutter...my only source of feeling at peace, whenever I hurt someone. I sink back down onto the bed feeling drained all of a sudden and look at the crumpled pile of dust, that was now the box cutter. Rizel turns back around and looks at me. I just continue to stare in shock, at her dresser table. She was silent as she too looks back at the box cutter, before turning back to face me. "You better not have anymore of those...", she says, as she points with her wand to the crumpled pile of burnt metal, and plastic.

Somehow, I manage to shake my head 'no', and she nods. "Good", she says, and then walks into her bathroom. Slowly, I get up and walk over to her dresser table, my heart sinking horribly as I look at the hardware tool. I turn and look at Rizel as she comes out of the bathroom with a bandage on her face, and another cloth. She kneels down and begins wiping my blood off of the floor, and I just stand there-watching her, do it. All of a sudden the door to her room bursts open, and Junior and Luna walk in. "What happened? We heard an explosion-", Junior began but breaks off when he sees the grim look on my face, by bandaged hands, and Rizel wiping the blood off the floor. He lets out a low whistle, and runs a hand through his hair. "Wow zero, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse-you nearly murder the poor kid, i'm shocked", he says, as he shakes his head. "Junior, shut up. Rizel, what happened"? Luna asks, as she walks over to her.

Rizel stands up, having finished wiping up the floor, and exchanges a tense glance with me. I notice at once that she had tears pooling in her eyes, and she was the first one to look away. Instead of answering Luna, she walks briskly into the bathroom, and then comes out a second later without the cloth in her hand. "We're late for class, let's go", she says, without looking at me. Luna doesn't say anything, and looks at me. I look slowly back at her, look away, and then begin to follow Rizel, as she walks out the door with Luna. "No, stay here...you need to rest", she says, not making eye-contact with me. "Um...okay...", I say, as I look down at my bloodstained bandages, on my arms. Without a word, Rizel leaves with Luna and it was only Junior and I in her room. "Um...what...happened"? he asks, slowly. "Nothing-I-nothing...I just...hurt her with my powers, a few moments ago...", I say, as I look away. "Ragnarok's"? Junior asks, after a moment of silence, and I shake my head. "No, I-", I run a hand through my hair, and let out a sigh.

"Not really, look-I'm really tired, I wasn't able to sleep much last night...so I want to catch up on some rest, before doing whatever it is that Rizel might have in mind for me", I say, as I look briefly at Junior for a second, before turning away to look at my sword that was leaning against the side-table drawer. Junior was silent, and then says, "Alright...see you later then...", and I nod. He waves before walking out the door, and shutting it behind him. I lean against the door, and tilt my head back against it. _What...just happened? Up till now, I was able to control my powers-when they appeared and what I did with them, but..._ I flash back to how Rizel was just thrown against the wall, and how the wand had cut her face-_somehow I just...lost control._ In an attempt to save myself, I used my powers against her as a last resort option, and I ended up hurting her. The same thing had happened with my brother-we were playing one time...he had wanted me to do something with my powers, and I did just that. I made a bookshelf fall onto him by mistake, but he wasn't as badly hurt, as Rizel was. I still felt really bad, though...

_What...had happened just now...?_ I look down at the bloodstained bandages on my hands, and then back up at her window curtains. I stretch out my hand (wincing at the impact of doing so), and concentrated hard, with my mind. I moved aside the right side of her curtains, and then slowly slid it back. I look back down at my hand again-_my powers were in my control again...so what had happened before? Had I reacted like that, out of instinct? _I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I hurt her...I had to do something to feel her pain, and...that box cutter was the only option I had. I let out a sigh, and then walk over to her bed. Sitting down on it, I look at my hands again._ These powers are what caused my separation from my family in the first place...it was all because of these stupid powers...I end up hurting the people that are most important to me with them and...and it just makes me feel so...so much like a...a...murderer...like a monster...and I hated myself for it...I hate what I've become..._

I lay down on her pillow wanting to rest my head for a bit, but before I knew it, my eyes were closed, and I had fallen into an unsettled sleep.

**Tokyo Japan-Hiraga Household**

**Saito**

The sunlight streams down from the windows into my room that I shared with Louise, and I let out a groan-knowing that it was time to get up. I sit up and stretch in bed-letting out a chuckle when I see my bedhead in the mirror, and remember what had happened last night, to cause it. "Saito, you're going to be late for work! I've made breakfast"! Louise calls from the kitchen. I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my messy black hair. "I'll be right there, love"! I call back as I toss the covers over, and get out of bed. Stretching again, I pull on my clothes and walk blearily into the bathroom. As I freshen up, I can't help flashing back to the headmaster and Professor Colbert's visit, about a week ago. They had come to tell us something about Chase, something that was both terrifying and intriguing...it turns out that his host Ragnarok had been a ruthless, murderous, raving lunatic, and was also one of the familiar's of the Founder Brimir. Apparently, when he was killed by Sasha, he became an assassin and tried to murder her in the same way that she had killed Brimir, but was unsuccessful.

Letting out a sigh, I turn off the tap having finished freshening up, and slipped into the shower. Louise and I didn't believe them at first, but then they showed us that excerpt from a really ancient book which had everything written about Ragnarok, and we had no choice, but to accept it. She was shocked and I was too. Chase didn't seem at all like the way the book had described his host, but the headmaster had said that it was only because, Ragnarok had still yet to awaken, inside him...Chase hadn't fully mastered the powers of his host, yet. Turning off the shower, I step out into the bathroom and quickly dry myself off. I pull on my clothes with my mind a jumbled mess, and walk briskly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Louise was at the stove finishing up breakfast, and Alex was sitting in his highchair, cooing and babbling. "Morning love", I say, as I give her a quick peck on her cheek. "Good morning, to you too", she says with a little smile, as she returns the kiss. I walk over to Alex and wipe off the baby food that he had smeared onto his face with a cloth, and place and place a kiss on his head.

"You're a messy little one...", I say, as I begin feeding him. "Here, I'll do that-you get started on breakfast, you have to leave soon", Louise says, as she takes the bowl of baby food from me, and hands me a plate of steamed rice. I take it over to the table, and she sets down a bowl of miso soup as well. "Eat up", she says with a smile, as she pulls over Alex's highchair near the table, and sits herself down at the table, beside me. "Did you sleep well"? I ask her, as I pour some of the soup onto the rice. She flushes and nods, as she feeds Alex a spoonful of the mushy peas and carrots. "I just...couldn't stop thinking about...about-", "About what the headmaster and Professor Colbert said"? I finish for her, and she nods. "It's just so...hard to believe...Chase doesn't seem like that at all and...but that's because he hasn't fully mastered Ragnarok's abilities...once he does though, will he change for the worse"? Louise asks, as she looks at me.

"I don't know, love...", I say as I take a bite, of my breakfast. "I would feel better though, if we could go and check on them...", I add, after I swallow. "Same...", Louise says, as she holds the bowl out of Alex's reach, who had begun to stick his fingers into his food. I take another bite and quickly finish up my breakfast, after noticing the time. "You know, they're holding a ball tonight at the academy...maybe we could drop by then, and see how things are going", Louise says. "How do you know"? I ask her, as I take a drink of water. "I've been keeping in contact with my parents every time we come back to Tokyo. They're holding a ball tonight apparently, and besides, its been a week since we last saw the kids", she says, and I nod and set down my water glass. "True. We'll go tonight, and see how things are going...and see how Rizel is treating Chase, as well", I say, and then glance at her snidely. "Rizel treats Chase very well Saito, he's very lucky to have someone like her as a master", Louise says, with a tiny frown.

"Well, we'll know when we get there", I say with a tiny smile, as I push myself away from the table, and quickly capture her lips in a kiss. "I'll go and get ready for work-oh, and i'm going to be home early tonight", I say, as I begin running up the stairs to change. "Alright, see you then", Louise calls.

**Tristain Halkeginia-Magic Academy**

**Chase-Dream Sequence**

_I wake up all of a sudden, sweating and shaking horribly. I look around and take in my surroundings and realize immediately with a jolt, that I wasn't in Rizel's room at the magic academy, I was back at home in the U.S. with the Festers...and at this moment, I was laying down on my bed, in their house. I immediately sit up in bed, and look around. How the hell did I manage to get back here? What was I doing here in the first place? Slowly, I get out of bed and whirl my head towards the door, when I hear the unmistakable sounds of Annabelle and Johnathan, arguing back and forth...about none other, than me. _

_"Why did we have to get stuck with this damn kid anyways? What did we do to deserve this"?! Annabelle yells. "Hey, they're paying us to look after him aren't they? And besides, it'll only be a matter of time before he snaps soon enough and leaves, and then we'll be home free again", Johnathan answers her. "What can we do to get rid of him? Drown him in the bath? Starve him? Whip him? Or...shoot him"? she asks, and they both laugh cruelly. I feel jolts of chill run up my spine, and I shiver. There they were going at it again-talking about how to murder me, without even feeling the slightest bit of remorse. _

_"Hey, it's almost time for the visit from the child protection service agency, they should be arriving soon-go and get the damn kid", Annabelle says. "What? No way, you go and get that dumbass out here, I ain't going in there", Johnathan says. "It's not as if he listens to us anyways, we're going to have to use force to get him out", "Don't we always? Get the gosh darn whip", Annabelle snarls, and my throat immediately goes dry. They were going to- I jump when I hear the clatter of the whip from down the hall, and I slowly back away from the door as I hear footsteps proceeding towards it. I had to get out of here...how the hell did I get back here though? I was still Rizel's familiar, wasn't I? She had said that I wouldn't be able to go back to earth unless my runes disappear- I look down at my right hand, and my eyes widen in shock._

_Where the runes were supposed to be, it was empty...my runes had disappeared! Shaking all over, I look up when there is a knock on the door. I stand there, barely breathing. Maybe they'll leave if they think that i'm not here- "Ah, what the heck", I hear Johnathan's voice say, and he begins pushing himself against the door. I turn and run towards the windows, and try to force them open. I had to get out of here-they were going to whip me, they were going to torture me! I had to get out of here! I try with all of my might to open my windows, but my heart drops horribly when I see the boards on them, and remember with a sinking feeling, that they had boarded up my windows to prevent me from sneaking away. I was trapped, there was no way out now. _

_All of a sudden the door to my room opens with a loud BANG, and I nearly jump out of my skin when Johnathan arrives into my room and cracks the whip. "N-No, please-", I say, as I begin backing away, into my room. "Get out here kid, the damn agent is coming from the fucking agency and they need to see you acting happy, and smiling", he growls, as he advances towards me. "No! Stay the hell away from me"! I yelp, as I try to duck underneath him and run towards the door, but he lashes me across the face with the whip, and I fall back to the ground. "You think you can get away? Heh, think again, kid", he growls, and then begins swinging and hitting the whip against me, my body, my stomach, my face-drawing blood each time, the whip made contact with me. _

_"Stop please! Please don't hit me anymore"! I protest, and try to protect myself, but he kicks me hard in the gut, and proceeds to whip me over and over. "Stop you idiot! If they see him with blood all over himself, they'll know that something is up! Get the hell out into the hall, and go clean yourself up"! Annabelle snarls, as she pulls me up by my bleeding arm, and throws me towards the door. I stumble and fall hard to the ground, and feel Annabelle's shoe connect with my already bruised, and bleeding ribs. "Get going! GO"! she growls, and kicks me again hard. Somehow, I manage to stand up and stumble out into the hall. I walk slowly and painfully towards the kitchen, bleeding and nearly losing consciousness. "MOVE IT"! Annabelle's voice shouts, and I feel the whip make a sharp contact, against my back. _

_I feel my back split open with the impact, and felt the blood roll down from the wound. I let out a groan, and slam to the ground-breathing heavily. "Damn kid", Johnathan mutters. "Get going you sorry excuse for a human being"! Annabelle kicks me again, and I moan out in pain, but lay still on the ground. I couldn't move...I didn't want to move...I don't want to go on.. My eyes were nearly closing when all of a sudden, I see Rizel materialize in front of me. "Chase"! she runs towards me, and I force myself to lift my head off the ground, to look at her-to make sure that I wasn't imagining things. How did she get here? "Chase"! letting out a sob, she falls to her knees as she reaches me and goes to lay my head on her lap, but all of a sudden she's shot at by Johnathan, and she falls to the ground bleeding profusely, in front of me. "RIZEL! NO"! I yell, as she goes unconscious.  
><em>

_"Who the hell was that"? I hear Annabelle ask Johnathan behind me. "No idea", Johnathan throws the gun at me, but I was too busy looking in shock at Rizel's lifeless body. They had shot her...they shot Rizel...they had shot the girl I loved... All of a sudden the doorbell rings, and Annabelle jumps. "Shit! That must be them"! "What are we going to do"?! Johnathan gestures to me who was still on the ground, and the dead body of Rizel. "I have an idea", Annabelle says, and they both quickly walk over to the door. I don't pay any attention to them though, and slowly and painfully sit up-pulling Rizel into my arms, and standing up with her. "Rizel...Rizel...please...please don't be dead..."! I say worriedly, but she doesn't respond. "Oh! Thank goodness you're here officers'! You came just in time"! Annabelle sounded elated yet taken aback, and I look up to see two police officers standing at the door. "He murdered that poor girl by shooting her-and he was going to kill us too, if you hadn't shown up"! Johnathan says, as he gestures to the gun that was laying at my feet. _

_"No, no they're lying! They're the one that shot her, not me! I'm innocent, I didn't do it"! I yell. The first police officer shakes his head, and then says, "We've been looking for you kid-first that girl in the alley, and now her...what have you got against women"? he asks, as he pulls the cuffs out of his pocket. "No! I didn't do it! I swear, i'm telling the truth! They're the real criminals"! I say, as I keep a tight hold on Rizel, and gesture to Annabelle and Johnathan with my head. "He's lying! Don't believe him! We've showered him with love and affection ever since we adopted him, and this is how he repays us"! Johnathan says, as Annabelle nods vigorously. "It's true"! she yelps. "You're going to have to come with us, kid", the second police officer says. He grabs me by the arm, but I jerk away causing Rizel, to fall out of my grasp. _

_I kneel down to pick her up again, but they grab my hands and place the handcuffs onto them. "NO! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I DIDN'T COMMIT THE CRIME THAT TIME IN THE ALLEY! I DIDN'T SHOOT HER JUST NOW, I LOVE HER! WHY WOULD I KILL THE GIRL I LOVE?! PLEASE, THEY'RE THE REAL CRIMINALS! ARREST THEM, NOT ME! I DIDN'T DO IT"! I yell, as they drag me towards the door. "Tell your sob story to the judge, kid", the first police officer says, as he pulls me towards the door. "No, no, no please! Rizel! NO! Let me go! I didn't do it"! I yell, but they lead me outside still struggling, into the cop car._

_All I saw were Johnathan and Annabelle waving and smiling evilly, and I try again to stop the police officers. "Please, you have to believe me-", I look over at the Festers again, and see them waving the whip in my direction. I flinch and immediately fall backwards into the seat, but pull myself up just in time, to see them tossing Rizel down the steps, where she lay in a crumpled heap. "No! NO! RIZEL! RIZEL! NO"!_

**- End of Dream Sequence**

**"NO! I didn't do it, please"!** I yell as I come to, and immediately sit upright in bed. Breathing and shaking terribly, I turn around to take in my surroundings, and my thundering heart seems to calm down a little when I see that I was back in Rizel's room, at the magic academy. I lay back into the pillows, breathing heavily-trying to calm myself down, when all of a sudden two shadows loom over the bedspread. I slowly turn to my right, and my eyes widen in shock when I see Annabelle and Johnathan Fester standing right there! "Did you miss us"? he asks, as he brings out the whip from behind his back. I shake my head and back away on the bed. "No, No, this is just a dream! It's a dream"! I yell, and squeeze my eyes shut.

When I open them again I breathe a sigh of relief when I notice that they were gone, but I felt the warmth of someone's arms around me. I look up to see Rizel with her arms wrapped tightly around me and her eyes squeezed shut, with tears pouring out of them. _She was alive...Rizel was alive...they hadn't killed her..._ I return her embrace and hug her tighter, burying my face into the crook of her neck. "Don't leave me Rizel...don't leave me, please...", I mumble into her neck, and she nods against my shoulder. "I'll never leave you...we'll always be together, I won't let anything happen to you"! she sobs, through her tears. Feeling comforted, I stay in her embrace for a moment, before we both break the hug. There was silence between the two of us, and we don't make eye-contact. I was still a bit shaken up from my dream and couldn't stop remembering, it. The silence continues on until Rizel, finally breaks it. "I...heard you crying, Chase...I heard you screaming, and yelling...about not to whipped...", she says, as she slowly drifts her gaze towards mine.

I don't make eye-contact though and look down at my bloodstained, bandages. "Chase", Rizel gently turns my face towards hers, and forces me to look her in the eyes. "Please, tell me what you went through on earth...", she says, and I immediately turn away. "Chase, please...if you just tell me what you see every night when you go to sleep...what you went through on earth, it would take a huge load off of your chest. You would feel a lot better if you'd just...let...it...out", she says, slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut as I flash back to what had taken place in the dream, and the whippings and beatings that I had suffered at their hands in real life. "Chase, please", Rizel says again, as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I reopen my eyes, but still don't make eye-contact with her. _Why was she pressuring me so much? I already told her that my past was something that I don't want to talk about, so why was she pressing me so much?! Why was she annoying me like this?! Did she even care?! Did she even care about what I went through for her ever since I was summoned?! Facing all of those taunts, and horrible insults from those fucking nobles and aristocrats, and she did nothing._

_In a way, Rizel was completely like them-she was completely like the Fester's...she only pretends to show concern-when in reality, she doesn't care at all. I do so much...I care for her so much and this, is how she repays me?_ I clench my hands into fists and clench my teeth together, as well. "Chase-please...I need answers, and I want them _now._ What did you go through back on earth? Why did you cut yourself before"? I try to keep calm, and still don't maintain eye-contact. "Chase...please..._please _let me know, I can help you-I-, "ENOUGH"! I cut her off as I whirl around to face her, and she blinks in shock. "Enough...is enough...", I say as I breathe heavily, and she looks at me-her eyes wide, with shock. "Why are you doing this? Why are you constantly nagging me like this"?! I ask her, and she looks at me in confusion. "I-I'm just trying to help-", "You know, as well as I do, that my past is not something that I want to talk about, so why do you do it?! Why do you keep pressuring me to tell you about something, which i'm not ready to discuss with anyone"!? "Chase, you aren't able to sleep peacefully at all at night, all i'm asking for is just a little bit of information, anything, so that I can help you get-", "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! SO JUST, LEAVE-ME-ALONE, OKAY"?! I shout at her, and then turn away shaking my head, after noticing that her eyes had welled up with tears.

There was silence between us again and this time we don't make eye-contact at all, or make an effort to break it. Rizel finally lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair. "Fine", she says, as she gets up off the bed. "Fine...I...give...up...", she says, as she turns to face me. I still don't look at her though and she snaps, "You have an overdue pile of laundry waiting to be folded", as she gestures to a basket that was piled high with her clothing, that was laying in front of the closed door of her closet. "Get a move on", she says, and then begins to walk away. "Yes, _mistress",_ I growl in a low voice, and then stand up off the bed. All of a sudden there is a loud crashing sound from outside, and Rizel's room shakes. "What the-kyaah"! she squeaks as she stumbles, and I quickly catch her in my arms before she falls. She looks at me for a second, her cheeks flushing, before pushing me away and running towards her window. I follow her, and my eyes widen in shock. "Oh...my...", she says breathlessly, as we look at a huge rock golem lumbering about on the grounds of the magic academy, with a few students, their familiars, teachers, and Professor Colbert, all trying to stop a person that was controlling the golem, from getting away.

"Fouquet! She's taking the Queen's emerald necklace! It's really important to her"! Rizel cries as she directs my attention to the necklace that was clasped tightly, in the woman's hand. At the mention of the queen's name, I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through me. "She won't get away with it", I growl. I whirl around and walk briskly towards my sword that was leaning against Rizel's side-table drawer, and swing it over my shoulder. Wrenching open the door, I storm down the hall and see Rizel run up beside me. We run down the hall, down the stairs, and into the entrance of the academy where Fouquet was surrounded by a few mages all pointing their wands at her, ready to fire spells. "Relinquish that necklace in your possession, or face the wrath of the Tristain Halkeginia's magic academy"! a professor shouts, as he too brandishes his wand at her. Fouquet merely laughs and then says, "Oh please, your petty threats don't scare me-and besides, I may be outnumbered, but I have an advantage", she says as she points to her towering golem.

The teachers and students that were present tried taking down the golem, but their attacks were in vain. "I'll distract it-that'll give us at least a bit of advantage in taking it down", Rizel says, as she pulls out her wand. "What? Are you crazy? It'll kill you"! I yell, but she doesn't listen. "EXPLOSION"! Rizel yells, and blasts it in the golem's direction, but it does nothing to harm it. The golem turns its gaze in our direction, and begins lumbering towards us. "Oh great, see? Now you made it mad"! I yell as I pull out my sword. "Shut up! At least I did-kyaah"! I grab Rizel around the waist and jump out of the way just in time with her, as the golem's fist comes crashing down in our direction. Setting her down a safe distance away from the monster, I watch as Professor Colbert, the headmaster and a few of the students throw spells at Fouquet, and some at the golem. "Meddling rascals, stop getting in my way! I'm wasting time"! she growls, and sends stones pelting towards us, along with everyone else present. A few people created force fields to block the attack, and a few used their ice powers to freeze the stones in their path. I used my sword and whacked away the stones that were sent in our direction with the blade, sending them back towards Fouquet.

She curses and tries to block herself, from being hit by her own attack. "Dammit, we still need to take her down-plus this damn golem, is getting on my nerves"! I growl as I look fixedly at the necklace that was clenched in Fouquet's hand. I try to use my telekinesis to take it out of her grasp, but she was holding onto it pretty tightly, which made it impossible. This whole time I was completely oblivious to the fact that Rizel was staring at me, with awe and shock on her face. "ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY, _EARTH SPEAR"! _Fouquet yells, and I jolt a bit at the word, 'earth'. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen in shock as a huge spear made of the earth, jutted itself up from the ground and and pointed in our direction. "You have got to be kidding me", I say, and she smirks. "Time to end this", Fouquet says, and casts her spell. The attack hurled itself at us and I lifted my sword up-trying to remember what Saito had said about blocking incoming attacks, but I knew that it probably wouldn't work. Beside me, I heard Rizel muttering something really fast under her breath, and all of a sudden a huge force field surrounds us, blocking her attack. The spell deflects, and is sent back at Fouquet, making her roar in frustration.

"You can make shields"?! I ask in shock, as I whirl around to face her. "Pretty cool huh? It's one form of magic that I can do...", she says, as she gives me a sheepish smile. The barrier around us dissipates though, and another round of sharp, pointy rocks, are hurled in our direction. I swung my sword and managed to stop a few of them from impaling Rizel and I, and she also did feeble wand movements, managing to stop some of them as well. "That necklace in your hand belongs to the Queen! Return it now, or else"! I growl-trying to sound menacing, but Fouquet just smirks. "How about...no", she says, as her eyes flash dangerously. "This item is very important to my master, and it is very important that I deliver it", she flicks her staff forward, and the golem comes rumbling in our direction. "I don't think so"! I hear Harry's voice yell from no-where, and then all of a sudden, see him shoot several sharp spears of ice at the golem, distracting is for a second. "Harry"! I say, in elation. "Here to help"! he calls back, and then continues to shoot ice spears at the golem, along with Marlin and Rodney.

Rebecca also joins the fray, along with Michelle and they both shoot jets of fire at the golem, trying to destroy it's magical substance that it was made out of. Fouquet had also been distracted by the new attacks that had begun, and that's when I took my chance. I charge towards her running as fast as I could, and hear Rizel yell out my name, but I don't turn around. I take a running leap and try to cut the mage's hand that was holding the necklace, but she notices and sends one of her spells at me, making me slam to the ground. "Don't underestimate me, foolish child", she spat and redirects her attention to blocking the spells that were coming at her, from every direction. I glare at her and concentrate hard with my mind, while focusing intently on the necklace in the mage's hand. I lift my own hand up and try to pull the necklace out of her grasp, but to no avail. Frustrated, I use my telekinesis on my sword instead, and send it flying towards the hand that was holding the necklace. It cuts the top of her hand and she jumps in shock, dropping the necklace in the process. "Yes"! I cheer and begin running towards it, but she immediately sweeps it up again. "Really"? I ask in, exasperation.

Fouquet was apparently too flustered to answer, because she was currently dealing with all of the spells that were attacking her, and her golem. I decided to try again, and grab my sword in my hand. Running towards the mage again, I take a running leap and swing the sword down towards her heart. Fouquet lets out a yelp, and swings herself out of the way, nearly dropping the necklace in the process, but I punch her bleeding hand swiftly while still in midair, and she drops the necklace letting out a groan. I drop to my knees in the grass and quickly pick up the necklace, and the people around me cheer. She falls to her knees as well, clutching her injured hand-unable to hold her wand now to properly cast a spell to save herself, or her golem. It crumbles into pieces behind her, making the ground shake with the impact. "H-How could a filthy pelbian...defeat...me"? she asks in shock. "I haven't defeated you yet, I only managed to injure you slightly-so don't push it", I say, as I point my sword at her, and she backs away a bit. "Good work, Chase", the headmaster and Professor Colbert come up to me. "And here I thought, that this would be an easy task to pull off", Fouquet says, with a sigh. "Well, you thought wrong", I say, and she slowly stands up.

"Maybe, I will face punishment from my master, but I will not risk being arrested", she says, and we all duck in shock when a screeching eagle soars down, and she grabs onto one of it's legs. "Catch you later"! she calls, as she is flown away. "What the-hey"! I yell, and run towards the bird that was flying away with a few teachers and students following, but it was useless to chase her...I couldn't fly-and besides I had gotten the necklace, so- "Need a lift"? a voice says-interrupting my thoughts, and I turn to see Junior landing down into the field with his dragon. "Hop on, we can still get the bitch"! he says, and I quickly clamber onto the dragon. "Chase! NO! GET BACK HERE, NOW"! Rizel yells, but Junior and I had already flown off, on his dragon. I felt my stomach lurch as soon as the dragon had taken flight, and I grab onto Junior in fear. We were really high in the sky-higher than most airplanes go, and I realized that I still had the necklace clutched in my hand. I shove it into the pocket of my hoodie, but barely have time to enjoy the view when Junior says, "Up ahead"! to see Fouquet, still holding onto the eagle's leg.

Her eyes widen when she sees us and she begins furiously reciting something, probably to make the eagle go faster, but Junior and I effectively manage to catch up with her. "We need to bring her down"! Junior yells, and I nod. Wracking my brain desperately for a solution, I hear a voice...slowly hissing inside my head. _'Use thy power master, use it and take down that wretched criminal...',_ it says, and I look around trying to see whether someone was whispering in my ear, but saw no one. _'Use it...',_ the voice hisses again, and I clench my fist tighter around the handle of my sword. Unbeknownst to me though, it was actually my sword that was doing the talking. Deciding to take the voice's advice, I concentrate with all my might on Ragnarok's powers-trying to remember what I had read about him, in the books that I had found. I feel something strange surge through me and feel my hand that had the sword in it, lift. _I wasn't the one that had moved it, what was going on?_ All of a sudden, my hand is pulled back-into a throwing stance. _Was this Ragnarok's power?_ My hand is then thrown forward and the sword goes flying from my hand, and impales Fouquet on her shoulder.

She lets out a pained yelp and lets go of the eagle's leg, falling to the ground. My sword flies back into my hand and I jump when Junior says, "Nice"! and look at him, in confusion. _Had I really just done that a few moments ago?_ Junior's dragon dives all of a sudden and grabs Fouquet in it's claws. "Alright girl! Awesome"! Junior pats the dragon's neck and it turns back around in the sky, and flies back towards the magic academy. We arrive on the academy grounds to see some teachers and students trying to dispose of the crumbled remains of the golem, and land softly down onto the grass. "Ah! You caught her"! The headmaster says, as he, Professor Colbert and a few students and teachers come running up to us. "Let go of me! I won't be captured so easily"! Fouquet protests as she is grabbed by some guards, and forced into the academy. "The necklace...where is it"? The headmaster asks worriedly, and I jolt. "Oh, here", I say as I pull it out of the pocket of my hoodie, and hand it to him. "Oh, thank you Chase! This necklace is a very valuable possession of the Queen's! She trusts us enough to leave it in our care", he says, as he takes it from me.

"I'll go and inform Queen Henrietta, that all is well", Professor Colbert says, and he walks back into the academy. "All's well, that ends well, I guess", Junior says, as he comes up to stand beside me. "I thank everyone for their courageous efforts! Especially our brilliant mages", the headmaster says, making Junior puff out his chest in pride. "Uh...excuse me? What about me? I was the one that got the necklace away from that crazy bitch", I say. "Don't talk that way to a noble! And stay in your limits, familiar! Don't forget that you didn't listen to a word I said, and you could have been killed for going after Fouquet, _and_ also if I hadn't conjured up the barrier! You're just a lousy, ungrateful, good-for-nothing familiar"! she yelps, and then kicks me hard between my legs, making me groan and fall to the ground. "What did I do, wrong"?! I yell, while clutching at my tender manhood. The headmaster chuckles and Junior and a few of the other students and teachers do, too. "Well, we better get a move on-we must get ready for the ball", the headmaster says, and walks inside the academy. The students and teachers that had been taking care of getting rid of the deposits of the destroyed golem, followed him in. "Are you going to be coming to the ball"? Junior asks me, as he helps me up.

"Well...", I say, as I exchange a glance with Rizel, only to have her frown at me and look away. I let out a sigh and say, "Probably not", and he looks at me in confusion, before looking at Rizel, and then rolling his eyes. "You're too loyal, you shouldn't be scared to disobey her, Chase", he says, and then waves to his dragon who takes off, before walking into the academy as well. I look at Rizel again, but she doesn't make eye-contact with me, and walks into the academy.

Not knowing what else to do, I follow her in silence.

ooo

**Rizel**

I walk back to my dorm room with Chase in tow and grab my stuff, for my afternoon classes. "Do you want me to come along"? he asks, but I shake my head 'no'. "You need to get started on the laundry and catch up on your rest, we're going to be practicing my spells tonight", I say as I pick up my spell books and hold them close, to myself. "Rizel", Chase stops me, from stepping out of my room. "I'm...sorry about-", "It's okay", I cut him off, "It's my fault anyways...I shouldn't have forced you...I'm sorry", I say, and then begin to walk away from him. "I'll...see you tonight then...", he says as he is about to go into my room, but I stop and turn around. "Chase", I say, and he turns around and says, "Yeah"? "You...can go to the ball tonight if you want to, however, I won't be joining you", I say, and he looks at me in confusion. "Why the sudden change-", "You went daringly after Fouquet to get her back and fought really well with the others to take down her golem...I figured a good enough reward for something like that, is to let you go to the ball", I say. "Reward"? he asks, as he arches an eyebrow. "Yes, the Queen always says that a reward is necessary...so whenever you do something that is worthy enough of being rewarded, you shall receive one", I say, as I turn back around. "Thank you, Rizel", he says, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, well...whatever. I have to go to-", "Wait. Why don't you come along to the ball as well"? he asks as he walks up to me and I slowly look at him. "I'm...not really a fan of those parties...", I say, and he gives me a look. "But-if you come even for a little bit-", "Look, I'm getting late for class. We'll talk later, okay"? I ask, and he closes his mouth. "Okay...have a good afternoon then", he says, and I nod. I silently walk away from him, and I could feel his prying eyes on my back and I turn around, only to see him walk into my room, and shut the door. I turn back around and walk down the hall to my class, with my mind churning around the events that had taken place a few moments ago...from the fight with Fouquet, to the unpleasant argument that had taken place in my room. _He thinks that I don't care about him...and every time I try to ask him about his past without touching a sore spot, he ends up getting so mad and-_ I let out a sigh as I arrive at my class, and sit down at my desk. I had gone back to my room at that time to check in on him after finishing my morning classes, only to see Chase writhing, twitching and groaning on the bed about not to be whipped...screaming out 'no, don't hit me, don't hit me anymore', over and over, making him look as if he was in so much pain.

It just brought tears to my eyes seeing him suffer like that and it makes me want to know more about what he would have possibly gone through, back on earth. _He never seems to want to tell me anything about it and he's constantly haunted by it, in his dreams. I wish he would open up just a little bit and tell me at least something...anything, that I would be able to use, to help him out-I mean, it's been a week already and he still hasn't opened up to me. _It looked like being here was taking his mind off of it because he seemed quite content and happy, but I would probably end up dredging up bad memories of it and force him to remember it every time I asked him about it, or whenever he went to bed. The professor starts class and I shift my attention towards the lecture, whilst taking notes on it. But I can't help flashing back to all those times that Chase acts, whenever he goes to sleep. _I liked him...I really did like having him as a familiar, but...he was just so difficult to get through to, and he wasn't exactly an open book. _My mind fills up with more distracting thoughts and I shove them aside. I tried to focus on my professor's lecture, but kept tuning in and out.

_He had wanted me to come to the ball with him, but I had refused. Every time the academy held balls, I would almost always stay in my room...I never fit in at those parties and was always made fun of, if I did go to them. That's why one day I had made the decision to not go anymore to those balls', and had stayed in my room ever since._ After my afternoon classes were done, I walked back to my room only to find it empty. Chase had neatly folded the pile of laundry though and had even hung the clothes in my closet. He wasn't present in my room and his sword wasn't, either. Where could he have gone? I quickly walk down the hall and into the great hall where I immediately see him eating with Junior and his friends. I see him smiling and laughing, and find a smile coming over my face as well. _He looked so happy...and at peace...it's hard to tell by looking at him now, that he's someone being torn apart by an emotional dilemma. _I slowly begin to walk forward towards his table, but then stop-seeing Harold, Rebecca, Michelle, Serenity, Marlin, Rodney. Years of bullying that I had suffered at their hands flashed through my mind, and I stop in my tracks.

I look at Chase who was laughing, talking, and eating away happily with them, and a ripple of jealousy and anger goes through me. My first instinct was to walk over there and drag him away from them, but then I look at his smiling face and...I just couldn't do it. Letting out a sigh I grab a freshly baked croissant, and walk out of the great hall. Instead, I walk over to the hall where the decorations were being put up for the ball tonight, and found it looking absolutely wonderful. The hall looked quite beautiful with its hanging chandelier and colorful lights, and I find myself longing to attend all of a sudden...to dance the night away with my prince charming, who only had eyes for me, and who would sweep me off of my feet. As I was dwelling on this, Chase's face flashes through my mind, and I immediately jolt. _Why am I thinking about him in a place like this?_ I feel my cheeks heat up, and I shake that thought away. I walk off to get ready for my evening classes, while still munching on my croissant.

ooo

**Rizel**

After my classes were done for the day, I walk back to my room in silence. People were bustling through the halls to get to their dorms so that they would be able to get themselves ready for the ball, while I on the other hand, walked slowly and silently through the crowds, trying to get to my room, but not for the same reason. The talk during my evening classes were mostly about the ball-about what people were going to wear, who they were going to take, and whether or not they would ask their special someone a very important life-changing question. I on the other hand had sat alone by myself, and focused on my work. Arriving at my dorm room, I open the door to see Chase standing there dressed in formal attire for the ball, and I step back in shock. He flushes a bit and smiles at me as I slowly shut the door behind myself, not taking my eyes off of him. "I look ridiculous...don't I"? he asks, as he tries to mess up, his fixed hair. "N-No, you look great", I say, as I give him a tiny smile, and he gives me his dashing smile in return. Feeling myself flush, I look away and walk into my room to set my wand on my side-table drawer. _I didn't want to admit it, but he really did look quite handsome...almost like a prince._

I mentally kick myself when I realize what I was thinking and take out my books. Opening them up, I flop onto my bed with a sigh and pick up my wand. "Junior lent me one of his suits, for me to wear", he says, as he adjusts his suit while looking in the mirror. "That's nice", I say distractedly, and open up my book. "Um...are you sure, you don't want to come"? Chase asks me, uncertainly. I pause while reading a spell and look up at him. "Of course I'm sure-I already told you that I don't fit in, at parties like these", I say, and he opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Now-rules. Be sure to arrive back here by midnight, and do _not_ dance with anyone other than Luna", I say, with a slight frown. "Why would I dance with Serenity or the others? I already told them that i'm going with someone to the ball", he says. "Who"? I ask, as I continue to frown at him. He was silent but then says, "You", and my cheeks immediately heat up. "Please, come to the ball with me Rizel...I've already told everyone that i'm bringing you", he says, pleadingly. "Well, what you did was wrong, and you know it. Now go and tell everyone that I won't be attending, and to have fun without me", I say, as I turn back to my book. _Although they'll have fun regardless of whether or not I'm there, even. _

"Are you seriously going to spend the whole night studying, instead of having fun at the ball"? he asks, and I just reply with a simple, "Yes". I flip through the pages in my spell book, and pick up my wand and practice the hand movements. While I am doing this, I see Chase still standing there in silence, with an incredulous expression on his face, as he looks at me. "If you don't leave now, you're going to be late-the ball's already started", I say as I look briefly at him, before turning back to my book. I mutter the spells under my breath-trying to memorize and by heart them, so that I would be able to use them whenever the need arises, and look up. Chase was still standing there, with that same shocked look on his face. I roll my eyes, and turn back to the book. "You're not joking...you're seriously going to spend the whole night cooped up in your room studying magic, when you could be having fun at the party"? he asks, and I put my book down and glare at him. "I told you that I am not that good at magic, that's why I need to practice and improve my skills and abilities whenever I get the opportunity-", I break off as he walks towards me, and snatches the book out of my hand. "Chase"! I say in shock, as he walks away from me and brandishes the book towards me. "Come and get it", he says with a tiny smile, and I look at him-wondering whether he was doing this on purpose, whether he had gone crazy, or whether he was doing this to get on my nerves.

I walk angrily towards him and make a grab for my book, but he holds it out of my reach. "Too slow", he says. I grit my teeth together and reach upwards for it-standing on my tiptoes (he was so tall!), but he immediately flings the hand that was holding the book down, and smirks at my infuriated expression. "Oooh, so close", he says. "Stop it! Give me my book, now"! I lunge for the book but he swings his arm up again, and I had grabbed onto his arm. Unfortunately, I had also swung from the impact of his arm and nearly fall. He quickly wraps both of his arms around me and pulls me tight up against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around me and me wrapping mine around him, so that I am kept firmly in his grip. There is a moment of awkward silence where we just stand there staring deep into each other's eyes-our faces both turning red, until I finally push myself away from him. My heart was beating erratically and I tried to calm it down, by taking slow deep breaths. Chase slowly looks back at me as I direct my gaze towards him, and then blinks in shock, when I lunge towards him and swipe at the book-but he quickly catches me off guard, and holds the book high out of my reach. "Chase, come on-i'm not in the mood", I say as I breathe heavily. His cheeks were still flushed from our recent moment of intimacy, but he still showed no sign of giving up my spell book.

"I'm not going to give this back to you, unless and until you say that you are going to come to the ball", he says. "Fine", I say, "Keep it, I have other spell books to study from anyways", I say, as I walk back over to my side-table drawer. "I don't believe it-why don't you want to come to the ball Rizel? Give me just one reason", he says, and I whirl around to face him. "You want a reason? Alright", I say. "I'm not like you, Chase. I don't belong here-I don't fit in, at parties like these. I've been here since I was six years old, and the only friend that I've ever made, is Luna-even Junior, hates me. You've been here for a week, and already you have tons of people lining up to be your friend, dozens of girls who are willing to do anything to get you in their beds, and loads of respect from a handful of the nobles, wizards, and aristocrats", I say, pouring out everything to him. I run a hand through my hair seeing the look on his face, and let out a sigh. "Just-just go, Chase-you're already really late", I say, as I successfully manage to take the book from him this time and walk over to my bed. Chase walks towards the bed, and watches as I sit down on it and flip through the book, again. He was silent until he says, "You're dying to come to the party", "Not. At. All", I growl, as I look up at him, and then back down at the book.

"Rizel, be honest-not with me, but with yourself", he says as he kneels down on one knee placing his hand on the bed, and forcing me to look at him. "Do you want to come, or not"? he asks, his hazelnut brown eyes staring deep into mine. I look at him for a second-wanting to throw a rude or a smart remark at him, and then turn away. "Yes...I do...", I say, finally. "Then come-the only thing that's stopping you from coming to this party, is you yourself", he says. "I can't-It's not that simple, you don't understand! Were you not listening at all to what I said before"?! He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't let him, and continue. "When I started school here, I had no friends Chase, I just sat in a corner and studied. Other people used to skip class, make fun of the professors, chill with their friends, I couldn't do any of that! And I can't do it now because...because...because i'm boring"! I yell out in frustration, and cover my face with a hand. "You're very cool, Rizel", Chase says, and I look at him to see him smiling in that dashing way of his. "You had the courage to stand up to Rebecca this morning-that took guts, you created that barrier during the fight with Fouquet like a pro, and you're very hardworking. So stop feeling so bad about yourself, and start loving who you are. You're fine just the way you are, Rizel", he says, making me look up at him, with mixed emotions.

"There's just one problem though", he says, and I look at him questioningly. "You don't smile enough-your smile is the most wonderful thing about you, it's what makes you so special", he says, as he smiles at me. I stare at him...feeling shocked and happy, at the same time. _I never knew that he felt that way about me...I...I thought he hated me...I thought he...I thought he would be wanting another master, someone else other than me based on what Michelle and Serenity had said...and here he was, going on and on about-_ "Rizel"? Chase says, as he waves a hand in front of my face. "Where did you get lost? I've been calling your name continuously and you weren't even responding", he says, with a tiny smile. "S-Sorry, I-I was just thinking", I say flustered. "Well, if you're done thinking...are you planning on letting go of my hand"? he asks, as he holds up his hand to show that I had intertwined it with mine, without me even knowing it! "Ah, um-s-sorry", I say, as I quickly drop his hand, and he chuckles. "So, are you going to come, now"? he asks, as he looks at me hopefully. I look at him in silence, before smiling and saying, "I'll think about it", and he lets out a sigh. "Alright, i'll get going then-I hope to see you there", he says as he stands up, and then slides his sword over his shoulder. He walks towards my door, opens it and says, "Keep smiling Rizel, it suits you", before smiling dashingly at me again, and then leaving.

I sit on the bed for a few moments with my mind churning about what Chase had said and about what had happened just a few moments ago (when he had held me in his arms), before putting my spell-books and my wand away, and getting up off my bed. I walk towards my closet and open it, to find a ballgown.

**Chase**

I walk down the hall towards the ball, only to see that it was in full swing. People were dancing to the classical music that was playing, while some others were sitting at tables, and drinking the wine. My eyes widen when I see Queen Henrietta there along with Agnes, talking to Louise and Saito. I walk slowly into the hall but barely even have time to dwell on my own thoughts, or about what had happened in Rizel's room, when Junior appears out of no-where with Harry at his side. "Come, drink", Junior says, and pulls me over to the table where there were drinks laid out. He hands me a glass of wine, and then downs one in a gulp. "Made any moves yet"? he asks Harry. "Not yet, I got my eye on Karolyn though", Harry says, as he winks and nods at a brunette who passes by us, and flushes seeing him. "Go for it", Junior says, and Harry hands him, his wineglass. He leaves, and it was just Junior and I, until Louise who was holding Alex in her arms, walks up to us with Saito. "Careful bud, don't drink too much", Saito says, as he takes his son's wineglass away. "Aw, mom-", Junior turns to Louise to protest, but she glares at him sternly, and he sulks. "It's good to see you, Chase", Saito says, with a smile. We shake hands, as I say, "It's good to see you too", as I return his smile. "We heard about the fight with Fouquet today, you guys really did well", Louise says appreciatively, and I shrug.

"Aw well, it was nothing", I say, as I take a sip of wine. "Anyways, Louise and I have to go and discuss something with the headmaster, we'll see you guys later", Saito says, and then begins walking away. "Oh wait, Chase, how's Rizel"? Louise asks me. "Fine, she's doing really well", I say, and she smiles. "Good to hear! Well, if she shows up to the ball, tell her that we said hi"! Louise says as she waves, and then links her arm with her husband's. "Will do", I say, as I take another sip and nod. They wave as they leave, and I wave back and play peek-a-boo with Alex making him giggle and coo, until they disappear from view. "Where were you for so long man"? Junior asks, as he resumes drinking. "Trying to convince your sister to come to the ball, she didn't want to come", I say. _I hope she changed her mind though, I think to myself._ Junior looked as if he could care less whether Rizel showed up or not, and says, "I'm going to go and try to woo Serenity, catch you later", he says, as he hands me his wineglass, and I nod. "Sure, good luck", I say and watch as Junior walks over to where Serenity was sitting at a table, with her friends. I let out a sigh, and look at the twin moons.

Rizel still hadn't shown up...she probably decided not to come, in the end. I set down my wineglass and see Luna playing with Snowy at a table and begin to walk over to her, but stop when I see a shadow looming in the lighted hallway. I turn and my eyes widen, when I see who it was. Rizel was walking down the hallway wearing a strapless ivory colored ballgown, her lovely pink hair perfectly curled and draped over her right shoulder, a sparkly silver tiara perched atop her head, and two ivory colored high heels on her feet. I stare at her in awe and wonder as she walks into the ball-no one even noticing her arrival except for me, and watch as she walks over to where Luna was-passing by me completely obliviously, and then sitting down at her table. I couldn't take my eyes off of her-she was literally glowing underneath the light from the chandelier, making her look more gorgeous, stunning and ravishing. Luna and Rizel begin a conversation, and that's when I notice that some of the people were throwing looks at her. Not angry or spiteful looks, but shocked looks. I feel a little bit of jealousy surge through me as I notice the way that some of the male aristocrats and nobles were eyeing her up, and shake my head in disgust. They were only interested in her for her looks, and tomorrow they would go back to hating and looking upon her, as a zero.

The really bratty female nobles and aristocrats (one of them being Serenity and Rebecca), were sending glowering looks in her direction for taking away the male population's attention from them, and I couldn't help but smile. _Serves you right, for picking on her all the time, _I think to myself. Rizel looked like she was comforting Luna who was distraught at the fact that Junior was dancing with someone else other than her, and I decide to make my way over to them. I arrive at their table, and bow when they both look up at me. "May I honour you with a dance, m'lady"? I ask Rizel offering her my hand, making her cheeks flush. "And i'm asking you this not as your familiar...but as an, admirer", I say with a smile, making her cheeks flush even more. She looks over at Luna who takes a sip of water, and gives a tiny nod, and then turns back to me. "Um-um o-o-o-okay", she says, as she takes my hand. "I will accept your offer...but not as a familiar, but as a man", she says, and I smile at her and lead her over to the dance floor. Some couples moved away to make room for us, and I took Rizel's hand and wrap my other hand around her waist-pulling her closer against me, making her let out a tiny, 'eep"!

We danced in sync with the classical number that was playing, ignoring the envious and flaring looks that the boys and girls alike were sending in our direction. "You look beautiful, Rizel", I say, making her flush even more. She had removed the bandage from her cheek and her blush was even brighter, from the light of the twin moons. "H-Hey, s-stop, you're just saying that...", she mumbles as she looks away, to hide a tiny smile. "Your parents say 'hi', by the way-they were here a moment ago, they went to go talk to the headmaster about something", I say, and she nods. "Mhm". There was silence between us, until I break it and say, "Rizel, I want to thank you", I say, and she looks up at me. "For what"? she asks. "For summoning me", I say, and then smile at her confused expression. "Remember when I told you that I was about to get arrested for my friend's murder back at home? Well, you saved me by summoning me at that time, and up till now, I never got a chance to thank you...", I say, and she gives me a another tiny smile in return. "It's no problem-", "I am in debt to you, Rizel. I owe you my life...so if there is anything that you need me to do, then please, do not hesitate to ask", I say, as I pull her just a little bit more closer against me. She takes her hand out of my grasp, and instead places it on my chest, alongside her other hand. "I'll...keep that in mind", she says, whilst flushing and smiling. I smile back, and we fall headlong into each other's eyes. We danced away, oblivious to all the glares that people were throwing in our direction, and felt as if we were the only two people here.

"Aw, what a cute couple", a voice says, making us jump and quickly turn to see Henrietta smiling at us, along with an elf, and Agnes. Rizel and I quickly let go of each other and pay our respects, to the Queen. "M'lady", I say as I give a quick bow and see Rizel do a curtsy. "Oh dear, there is no need for all of that"! Henrietta says with a laugh, as she waves her hand. "I would like to introduce you to someone Chase, this is Tiffania Westwood-she has inherited Void magic, through the royal bloodline of Albion", she says, as she gestures to the elf. "It's nice to meet you", Tiffania says with a smile, as she offers me her hand to shake. I shake her hand (trying not to look at her breasts), but something else was going through my mind. "You're...an elf"? I ask her, and she nods. "Half-elf, I used to wear a hat to cover these", she says as she points to her pointy elf ears, "But after people figured out that i'm half-elf, half-fairy, I stopped wearing it", she says, with a smile. "I...see", I say, "And...are you...related to Brimir"? I ask, slowly. She blinks and looks taken aback at the question. "Of course she is, you idiot! Did you just not hear the Queen say that she has void magic"?! Rizel yelps. "Sorry but, what's void magic"? I ask, in confusion as I look at her. "Void magic is a type of elemental magic, which is very powerful", Henrietta says. "Elemental...", I say distractedly, as I trail off.

"Is something wrong"? Henrietta asks me, concernedly. "No, everything's fine", I say, as I give a very forced smile to the Queen. That was a lie though-something like anger, and rage was coursing through me-filling my veins and making my body light up like fire. _She killed Brimir...She must die...She destroyed the Founder!_ a voice hisses in my head-the same voice that I had heard before, when I was up against Fouquet. I suddenly begin to tremble-my hands lunge towards Tiffania, but I stop myself just in time and clench them into fists, forcing them to stay by my side. All of a sudden in my minds-eye, there was an image...an image of an elf that looked exactly like Tiffania...taking a sword and stabbing someone in the heart. Immediately I flash back to what Rizel had said about how Brimir, had died: _'Sasha killed Brimir by stabbing him in the heart with Derflinger...',_ and at that moment, I felt a rush of adrenaline go through me. Rizel, the Queen, Tiffania and Agnes were all talking away, completely oblivious to what was going on with me right now. I feel myself pull my sword out of my scabbard-_I wasn't the one that had done it though, something, or someone was controlling me. _I let out an inhumane roar, making everyone stop what they were doing, and turn in my direction.

_"You won't be able to get away now, after all these years, I finally have you in my grasp! Thought you could get away with killing our master, by faking your death eh"?_ I say in a voice, that didn't sound like mine at all. "Chase, wh-what are you? What's going on"? Rizel asks. I grab her hand and throw her away, making her let out a yelp as she falls to the ground. I immediately swing my sword and point it at Tiffania, making her jolt in shock. "Assassin"! Agnes shouts, but Henrietta shuts her up. "Chase, what's going on"? she asks as she slowly pulls Tiffania away from me-who was now seething with the murderous intent to kill her right here, right now.

**Rizel**

Chase had some black aura surrounding him-and his runes were glowing in the same way. _He was no longer the sweet, caring, kind, and gentle Chase that I had once known...he had completely changed...in just one moment, of seeing Tiffania. What had happened? What had happened to my Chase? Something's wrong... "I am Ragnarok the second familiar of the Founder Brimir-this time, I will finish you off once and for all"! _he growls in a deep gravelly voice, and lunges towards Tiffania with his sword outstretched. Tiffania shrieks, Agnes pulls out her weapon, and I shout, "No! Don't hurt him! It's not his fault, something's controlling him"! I yelp, but my cries go ignored. Chase takes down Agnes in a second and is about to stab Tiffania in the heart-pushing Henrietta out of the way as well, but is stopped short by Dad who had stopped the sword's impact, with Derflinger. "Chase don't give in to Ragnarok's powers', you can fight it-I know you can! You're not an assassin, Chase! Hang in there"! he yells as he grinds Derf's blade, against Chase's _RedDragon._ He lets out another inhumane roar-filled with rage, anger, hurt and the desire to kill-making the windows in the hall shatter, and causing people to run out of the hall, while screaming.

The teachers that were present quickly evacuated the area and the headmaster comes running up to us, along with Professor Colbert and mother. "Rizel"! she yells, and I quickly pull myself up and run over to her side. "Take Alex, and stay out of the way", she says as she hands Alex to me, pulls out her wand and runs over to dad who was still struggling against Chase, to assist him in the fight. I held my baby brother close to myself, with tears streaming down my face. From the corner of my eye, I notice Junior and Luna also regarding him with the same shocked looks, that was plastered across everyone's faces. _What happened? What's going on? I don't understand-what happened to Chase?!_ I think desperately.

"It appears that Ragnarok...has finally awoken", the headmaster says gravely and I stare at him, in shock.


	4. Ragnarok and Chase

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 4!**

**Ugh another delayed posting-I meant to upload this last week Sunday after my midterm, but I never got the chance. **

**I had loads of things that I had to do for University, and the workload just keeps piling up. **

**Good news though-I have a week off to work on my stuff now, so I might upload chapter 5 this week or I might not-it depends on how much work I get done. **

**I will be working on chapter 5 though, so don't you worry! **

**So anyways, this chapter has fluff-and you'll learn about Chase's backstory in it. It was so depressing, and I wrote it-ugh xP Plus, you get a little insight into Rizel's life as well, and just a little smidge of Ragnarok's. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, let me know how i'm doing down in the reviews! I love to hear from you all! If there is anything that I need to improve on, please let me know! **

**...I don't remember anything else that I need to say so...yeah, enjoy reading :)**

**On to the story! See you all in chapter 5!**

_Thoughts-in Italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Rizel<strong>

"It appears that Ragnarok...has finally awoken", the headmaster says gravely, and I stare at him in shock. _What on earth did that mean?_ Chase lets out another strangulated cry, and I quickly direct my attention back towards him. Dad was still struggling against him, trying to give mother an opportunity to fire one of her spells at Chase to at the very least calm him down, or catch Ragnarok off guard, but to no avail. _"Dammit, get out of my way"!_ Ragnarok growls and gives one sharp smack against Derf's blade, before kicking dad in the gut with such brute force, making him fly backwards into Tiffa, Agnes, and Henrietta. "Saito"! Mother cries, while Junior, and I cry out, "DAD"! Mom begins to run towards him, but dad yells, "I'm fine-Agnes take Tiffa and Henrietta out of here"! he growls, and then picks himself up, and runs towards mom's side. "But Saito, we want to help-", Tiffa begins, but dad whirls around briefly and growls, **_"NOW"!_** and Agnes nods.

She quickly takes Henrietta and Tiffa by the arms and leads them away, from the fight that was taking place. _"You will not get away from me, that easily"!_ Ragnarok growls, and shows a flicker of frustration when he realizes that Tiffa was too far away, for him to impale with his sword. He looks around quickly before noticing a table, and picking it up. "Oh...my...", Dad says in shock, and all we could do was stare as Chase picks up the table high over his head, and tosses it in Tiffa's direction. "Dammit"! Agnes pulls out her weapon, and mom tries to fire a spell to block his attack, but Luna reaches them first and conjures up a barrier, blocking the table in it's path. "Your majesty, go! It's not safe, you need to leave"! she says, as the table is knocked away by the force of the barrier. Agnes begins leading them away again, but Ragnarok lets out another frustrated roar and begins advancing towards them.

"HEY! Your opponent, is me"! Dad growls as he steps in front of him, blocking his path. Chase/Ragnarok glared still and silently at Dad-his eyes glowing bloody red, and for a moment something seemed to flash in them, but it quickly passed. "Partner, that kid is still in there trying to fight that thing...you need to give him some time to win"! Derf yelps. "I'll do what I can", Dad says. "Saito, look out"! mom yells and then quickly runs in front of her husband, only to be cut across her hand and neck as Ragnarok swipes his sword, in Dad's direction. "Louise"! Saito yells and grabs mom in his arms as she drops her wand and collapses, in pain and as a result of blood loss. "Mom"! I yell out, and I try to run in their direction, but couldn't. I was rooted to the spot-watching Chase battle against my parents. "I'm fine-I'm fine-", mom says breathlessly, as she tries to stop the blood flow from her neck. "Chase, I know you're in there! Come on, you can fight this! Don't give in to him"! Dad yells, but Ragnarok only glowered in his direction, with madness radiating from his eyes.

_"You took away my only chance for destroying that elf, now i'm going to destroy, YOU"!_ he lunges towards my parents with his sword outstretched. "Chase no!_ Please"!_ I cry. I see Junior about to cast a spell, and just when Ragnarok was seconds away from piercing my dad's heart, he stopped. He looked at my dad with something like shock and sadness in his eyes, and slowly begins to back away. Taking his chance, Dad swings his leg knocking Ragnarok off his feet, and making him fall hard to the ground. "He's fighting with Ragnarok inside himself...that murderous assassin is trying to take over...if Chase lets him, then...there won't be any stopping him...", Derf says, softly. "He can do it...I know he can...Chase come on! Don't give in"! Dad yells. "You are much more stronger than him! You can take him down"! Mom yells, as well. "C'mon Chase, fight it"! Junior also, yells. Chase had gotten up and was crouching on the ground-his hands clutching at his head, screaming out in agony. "Don't give in! You can do it, I know you can"! I yell, while clutching tighter onto my baby brother.

"I..._CAN'T"!_ Chase manages to force out through super clenched teeth, and with another roar of anguish, Ragnarok was back. His eyes glowing redder than ever, he charges towards Dad, who tries to block his attack with Derf, but wasn't able to. Ragnarok slashes him across his chest, and kicks him hard in the gut making him fall to the ground. Mom who was still bleeding tried to use one of her void spells against him, but it made no difference. Every attack that she shot at him, was in vain. Seconds later, he also bought Mom down, and Luna, Junior and I stare in shock at the scene in front of us. _"Two down...",_ Ragnarok says as he smiles gruesomely at the unconscious bodies of my parents, and then directs his gaze towards me, Luna and Junior. _"Three to go...",_ he says, as he smiles evilly in my direction. _Three? What had happened to the headmaster and Professor Colbert?_ I look around worriedly but don't see them,and then jump when Ragnarok walks towards me. "N-No, Chase-no...please", I plead, as he begins walking in my direction, making me shield Alex against myself. "Chase I swear, if you do anything to them-", Junior begins, but Ragnarok flings out his hand, and Junior was thrown back against the wall with a sickening crunch just like I was, and then slides unconsciously to the floor. "Junior"! Luna cries, and runs to him.

She looks up worriedly, as Chase begins walking towards me again. He reaches out, but all of a sudden his right hand goes hard, across his jaw. "He's in control again! Chase is back"! Derflinger says, making Dad and Mom look up groggily. _"Tch, stop taking over, damn kid"!_ Ragnarok was back though, and he advances towards me again. "I swear, if you take even _one more_ step towards them, I will _not_ hesitate to stab this thing, straight through my heart"! Chase growls as he regains control again, lifting up his sword that was in his hand. _"You...wouldn't...dare...",_ Ragnarok growls as he momentarily regains control. "Try me", Chase says in a low voice, as he gets in control again. Chase had let his guard down a bit too early though, and Ragnarok immediately takes over. Giving me a twisted sort of smile, he slowly takes a step towards me. In in instant, Chase's hand that was clenched around his sword was flung around, and directed straight towards his heart.

I gasp, but all of a sudden, Ragnarok (who had gained control again) grabs hold of Chase's hand, breathing heavily. He forces the sword out of Chase's hand that was clenched tightly around it, and makes it clatter to the ground. He wraps his hand tightly around Chase's neck, and he also wraps a hand around his-tightening his grip. _"Dammit kid...if you go down, then I go down with you, don't you understand"?!_ Ragnarok chokes out, and Chase who had momentarily regained control again says, "That's a risk i'm willing to take", and tightens his hold even more. Ragnarok lets out a strangled cry as he feels himself being deprived of air, and I stand there-watching in shock. _Chase had decided to put his own life at stake...to take down Ragnarok?! He's going to commit suicide?!_ "Chase, no! Stop"! I yell, as I watch Chase literally battle himself, but dad comes up to me, along with mom who had Junior, and takes me away. We stand there watching-not knowing what to do, when all of a sudden, an arrow comes out of no-where, and stabs Chase in the back.

He immediately freezes in his fight with Ragnarok, and drops to his knees. "Chase"! I cry and run out of my parent's grasp towards him, and he turns to me...reaching out a hand towards me and saying... "Riz-Rizel...", before slamming unconsciously, to the floor. "Chase"! I hand Alex to mom, and run towards him with tears streaming down my face. Placing his head on my lap I slowly remove the arrow, and rub his hand. "Come on Chase, that arrow didn't hit any vital points! I know you're alive, so get up!" I cry, but he doesn't. "Relax, I've only tranquilized him", Professor Colbert says, as he comes up to us, with the headmaster, Agnes, Henrietta, and Tiffa. "Now, I will finish him off", Agnes pulls out her sword and Henrietta tries to stop her, but Dad immediately steps in front of Chase and I. "Over my dead body", he growls. Agnes stares at him in shock and says, "You're protecting him?_ Him?_ Have you seen what he's done"?! "Agnes please...it's not his fault", mom says, silently. "Louise is right, Agnes...something took control over him when he saw Tiffa...I never should have brought you here, i'm sorry", Henrietta says, as she turns to Tiffania. "It's alright, your highness", she says.

"I would like to learn more, about his runes", Henrietta says, turning to Professor. Colbert and the Headmaster who both stared back at her, with grim looks. "And I want to know, now", she demands. "Come with us, we'll tell you everything", the headmaster says, softly. "My Queen, we cannot let this monster live! Can you all not see the damage that he has done"?! Agnes yells, as she gestures to the ballroom, which was now in shambles. "It's not his fault-", I begin, but a voice makes me stop, and look down. "Please..._please_...just put me out of my misery...", Chase was saying, in his unconscious state. "Don't let me suffer anymore...please...", he says. "Absolutely not. Stop saying such things, Chase", Henrietta says, as she smiles softly down in his direction. "He's even agreeing to be killed, why not grant his wish"? Agnes growls and advances towards him again, but she was stopped by Henrietta who threw a hand out, and pushes her away. "Enough", she says, with a frown. She turns back to Chase who was lying on my lap and smiling again says, "I do not know what you have gone through or suffered from Chase Edwards Adamson,...but I do hope...that you achieve salvation from it, soon", she says, and then nods at the headmaster and Professor Colbert.

They begin leading the way out of the ballroom, with Henrietta and Agnes following. There was silence in the ballroom again, and I allowed some tears to fall from my face, as I relived the moments of what had just happened before. Chase's eyes were closed, but I wondered if he could hear me crying...whether he could feel the teardrops that were falling onto his face...

ooo

**Chase**

Sunlight shines down onto my face, and I twitch-raising a hand up, to protect myself from the glare. I open my eyes and slowly sit up in bed, as I take in my surroundings. I forget where I was for a minute and begin looking around worriedly, but then realize that I was in Rizel's room at the magic academy...in Tristain Halkeginia. I felt lightheaded and lay my head back against the bed, putting a hand on my forehead. Through my closed eyes, the destruction that I had caused as Ragnarok flashes in front of me. I had hurt Saito...I had hurt Louise...I had hurt Junior and had almost hurt the Queen, Tiffa and-I tilt my head up and sit up against the pillows-I had managed to calm down when I saw Rizel, and Alex...somehow..._somehow_ I had managed to shut off Ragnarok's powers...but at the same time, I had caused so much destruction...so much pain...plus I had used my powers against Junior, as well...

Letting out a sigh, I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. "What have I become...", I say in disgust. "There's nothing wrong with loosing control...you just ended up falling prey to Ragnarok's power's when you saw Tiffa...", a voice says, and I turn and see Rizel standing there in front of me. "Rizel...I...didn't see you there", I say, as I turn away. "How long are you going to be moping like this? You lost to Ragnarok so don't let him win next time"! she says, as she comes and sits on the bed. "It's not that easy...I-", I run a hand through my hair and say, "Fighting with him, is like trying to regain my sanity. I lose it to him, every time he took control"! I yell, as I look at her. "That's why you shouldn't give him a chance to take over, next time! You need to fight against him, and win"! "I can't! The moment he takes control I-", I break off, and instantly remember the visions of myself being tortured at the hands of the Festers that had flashed through my mind as I had fought against Ragnarok. "I see things, Rizel...when I was fighting against him...I...I see horrible things...he makes me suffer like this...", I say.

"What"? she asks, as she quirks an eyebrow. I look away from her and squeeze my eyes shut. "Nothing, it's nothing...I wouldn't expect you to understand anyways...you're just a selfish noble-", I break off, as her hand goes harshly across my face. I sit there on the bed with my mouth hanging open in shock, as I put a hand on my cheek. Realizing the mistake I had made, I look away and apologize. "I...I'm sorry...", I say, and she reaches out and caresses the cheek she had slapped. "Chase...tell me..._please_ tell me what you went through on earth, and this time, i'm not going to take 'no', for an answer", she says, and I look back at her again. "Please", she says. I sigh and tilt my head back against the headboard. "Fine...", I say. "I'll start off...with my childhood...", and she nods. "I'm from the U.S I...was born with telekinetic powers", I say, and she immediately yelps out, "What"? "Telekinesis...you've never heard of it"? I ask, as I turn to face her. "I...I've heard of it only in fictional stories...I've never heard of someone having those powers in real life, before", she says, and I chuckle. "Well, you have living proof in front of you, right now", I say, with a small smile, and she stares at me in shock.

"I don't believe it", she says. "I'll show you", I say, and direct her attention to her wand that was laying, on her dresser table. Stretching out my hand and concentrating hard with my mind, I lift it up, and turn to Rizel to see her eyes wide, with shock. I move my hand and slowly bring the wand over to us on the bed, and then lay it on the sheets. She looks at it with her mouth open, and then at me. "Believe me, now"? I ask, with a tiny smile. "Thats-wow-I-incredible"! she says-her eyes aglow with her interest and fascination, and I smile at her. "When I hurt you that time I...I used these powers against you...technically I have to concentrate really hard with my mind on an object if I want to move it, and then yeah...it happens...", I say, and she looks at me, wanting me to tell her more. "But unfortunately...I also hurt people with it...like I had done to you...", I say, as I look away. "That's why I used that-", I break off as I turn back to her-deciding that it wasn't a good idea to bring up the box cutter incident, and shake my head. "Anyways...one day, my brother and I were playing. My brother was 4 and I was 5 at that time, and...he wanted me to...do something cool with my powers...", I trail off as I see the vision of that day...flash through my mind. _It was already painful enough thinking about it, let alone telling somebody about it...but I had told her that I would tell her everything, so I guess I really didn't have a choice. _

"I didn't know what to do...plus I was really nervous about showing my powers to him, or doing something to him with my powers, and I guess...that's what caused the bookshelf to fall onto him...he wasn't badly injured, and my parents passed it off but...it really scared me...the thought of me hurting my little brother, made me feel as if I was a monster...", I say, and Rizel takes my hand in hers, and slowly runs her thumb over it-as if comforting me. "After that incident happened I...I became really quiet and reserved...and it was also because of these powers...I managed to keep them in control somehow, but still kept to myself most of the time, and was really unsocial...I managed to make friends though, but...I couldn't stop my powers from resurfacing when I least expected them, to", I say, and then look upwards. "Go on", Rizel says, and I nod. Letting out a sigh, I say, "When I was out in public with my parents, I would still be in my own little shell...I wouldn't look at anybody, or smile or laugh or talk...and unfortunately, this made people think that my parents were abusing me...well, they weren't. I guess it was my own fault, I don't know...", I squeeze my eyes shut feeling the tears welling up inside them, and then blink furiously to keep them in.

Rizel looks at me in concern, but I don't make eye-contact. "I was put up for adoption...when I was 6 years old. My parents had begged and pleaded for me to say something, when they had come to take me away but...I didn't say anything...I _couldn't_ say anything...I didn't want to tell them, about my powers because I was scared about what they would do, if they found out". I let out another sigh and say, "Me not saying anything, confirmed the child protection service agent's thoughts that they were abusing me, and I was sent to live with the Festers. I still remember the day that it happened. The child protection service agents were going to take me to drop me off at the Foster house, but my parents did it instead. I remember not knowing, but having a gut feeling, about why they were packing my bags...putting all my stuff into them, as if I was going to go away forever from them...how was I to know...that I was going to be taken away from my family...on a false accusation? After my stuff was packed we all piled into my dad's car, and we followed the child protection service agents in their car, to the foster house. I didn't understand why my brother and my mother were crying...or why my dad looked so grim...but deep down...I knew".

"We reached the foster house, and my parents, my brother and I got out. The child protection service agents went to talk to the Foster parents, so I was left alone...for only sometime...with my parents and my brother. My dad gave me my bags, and my mom and brother were still crying. She had wrapped me in a hug and told me that she loved me...I didn't know that this was the last time, that I was going to see them all. My brother hugged me as well...and told me not to go, he told me to stay, and wouldn't let go when the child protection service agents told my parents that it was time for them to leave. He literally had to be...pulled away from me. My mom took him to the car and they both sat inside, while my dad knelt down and looked at me, for the last time. He put a hand on my shoulder and said...'take care of yourself, bud', and then walked off to the car. He got inside, with my brother still calling out to me, and I began to run towards the car too, but one of the child service agent's stopped me. My mother was still crying, and with one last tearful look, they drove off...leaving me alone, in front of the foster house. The child protection service agents introduced me to Annabelle and Johnathan Festers-my foster parents...but I wasn't looking at them...I was looking at my parents car...that was driving away...leaving me behind, forever".

I felt some tears roll down my cheeks, and I immediately wipe at them. Taking in a shaky breath, I continue. "Eventually, the...child protection service agents left, and I was left alone...with the Festers. I remember that...I was crying as I saw my parents drive away...because I knew...that they were going...forever. Johnathan Fester was outside with me at that time, and he had dragged me inside the house...telling me that what happened, was good...because I deserved it. I didn't fight...I didn't struggle...I just wiped at my eyes, and followed him inside-but didn't stop turning around, hoping and wishing that my parents would return in their car to pick me up...but...no...they never showed up again. Once we had gotten inside the house Johnathan had told me that it was time for dinner and told me to wash up, and then left me alone. There were others in the house too...two girls and three other boys...they were the Festers children, and they were treated like royalty. I remember that I was just standing alone in the front entrance of the hallway, before Annabelle Fester...took me-no-yanked me up the stairs to my room, and then threw me into it. I had gotten hurt on my knees, and I wanted to cry, but I knew that it was useless. I picked myself up and sat on the bed, as the Festers kids raced around, complaining and throwing taunts at their parents, about me.

"I wondered about what my parents and my brother were going through...whether they were missing me, as much as I was missing them. I remember that I had just sat there on the bed...unable to believe that my parents had done something like this...unable to believe that they had actually given me away...unable to believe that...I would probably never see them again. I had sat there...and held in my tears. Johnathan came in all of a sudden, and was angry that I hadn't gotten ready for dinner yet. He began threatening me...telling me that he would beat me if I didn't get a move on, and told me to change my clothes as well...all I did, was nod. Dinner time rolled around though...and I just sat there at the dinner table...while the rest of them ate and stuffed their faces. Even though I was hungry, I didn't touch my plate...I had missed my parents and my brother terribly, at that time. When I disobeyed their order to eat, Annabelle had slapped me across the face, and had whacked me on my head with a rolling pin. It hurt, but...I didn't show it. I just couldn't believe what had happened, in the last few hours. Eventually, I was sent to bed without dinner...I was just sitting there on my bed, when Johnathan came in and said, 'Lights out, damn kid', and shut the lights, leaving me in the dark.

"I had sat in the dark for a few moments before walking into the bathroom and...crying my eyes out. I cried, and cried, and cried. I didn't care whether anyone heard, I bawled my eyes out for a good hour...wondering how my parents could do this to me, before finally washing my face, and going back to my room. I had laid down in bed, and tried to go to sleep...but I couldn't...I kept thinking about my parents, and my brother. I had left a little flippy book with a drawing of our family back at home for my mother, and I wondered if she had seen it...whether she liked it...whether she was looking at it, right now. And with those thoughts...I had finally managed, to fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up-hoping that it had all been a dream, but it wasn't. Without having breakfast, I began to get ready for school. The Festers didn't even bother calling me down for breakfast, but I didn't care. I remember that...I was tying my tie on my school uniform but was unable to properly do it, when Annabelle had come in, and swore at me...called me a rude name, and tied the tie for me, nearly choking me. She had none of my mother's warmth...none of her kindness...she wasn't like her at all...", I say, and then break down.

The tears that I had held in while telling my story to her, spilled over. Rizel pulls me into a hug, and I was surprised to hear her sobbing. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I had no idea...", she cries, as she clutches onto my hoodie. The story was far from over though, but I really didn't feel like telling her the rest of it. We just held each other in our embrace, crying into each other's shoulder's. We were silent for a minute before we break the hug, and I wipe at Rizel's cheeks. She looks up at me with her rose colored eyes shining, and I smile at her. "Don't cry, Rizel...", I say softly. "The story's not over yet...are you up for hearing the rest of it"? and she looks at me in silence for a moment, before shaking her head 'no'. "I'm regretting asking you, now...", she says. "You said you wanted to know everything, right? And right now when I'm willing to tell you everything, you're going to back out"? I ask her. "I know what I said, but if you're not up for telling me the rest, then I won't force you...I got all the information I needed...", "Really? Do you not want to know, why I had that box cutter with me? Why I cut myself, that time"? I ask her as I look hard at her, and she looks at me-her eyes had her curiosity, yet weariness in them. I continue to look at her for a moment of silence to see whether she would say something, but she doesn't, so I decide to go on.

"Things got worse as my life went on with the Festers. They would greet me in the mornings with threats and the same way, at night. Whenever I disobeyed them, they would...", I break off and in my minds eye see Johnathan cracking the whip, and myself on my knees in front of him...my hands clasped together, begging and pleading him not to whip me. I squeeze my eyes shut when I hear the sharp whack of the whip, and actually feel the sting of it as well. "Chase"? Rizel's voice makes me jump and I open my eyes, and look at her. "Enough", she says, as she shakes her head. "No more, it's enough". "No Rizel...let me take all of this out...I've kept it bottled up for too long", I tell her seriously, and then let out a sigh. "The Festers got worse...they...started...abusing me...", I say, and then look at Rizel, but she wasn't looking at me-her eyes had a trace of understanding in them, though. "They would use their hands to slap me, but they would use things around the house as well...a wooden spoon...kitchen utensils sometimes...they would threaten me with knives...a flower pot, a vase...a belt", I look upwards trying to remember what else they had used on me, and see Rizel with tears rolling down her cheeks. "They never raised their hands on their children though...it was only me. And then one day...they bought, the whip", I say, as I continue to look at her.

"They began using it on me when I would disobey them, and also when I used to sneak away. I used to go back to my parent's...they would wait until I fell asleep, and in the morning I would find myself back at the Festers. I always wondered how I ended up back there...I never stopped sneaking away though. I started sneaking away around the age of 9 until they found out, and boarded up my windows. They gave me severe lashings for it, and one fateful day...", I trail off, and clench my hands into fists. Rizel looks at me tear stained, and I look at her before, continuing on. "One fateful day...my powers came out and...I ended up hurting one of their children. The dumbass was about to push me down the stairs and in order to save myself, I had to do something...I ended up accidentally making him fall down the stairs instead, but I stopped him just before he had hit his head on the ground. The Festers wouldn't believe me when I told them that it was an accident, and whipped me more than ever...until I bled. Finally, at the age of 10...I decided to commit suicide, to get away from them", I say, and she lets out a gasp.

"It was my only option...I couldn't stand being tortured by them anymore. I started looking for ways to kill myself...I tried using my powers on myself, but that didn't work...I tried to stab myself with a knife, but I was too much of a wuss to even drive the knife down into my chest-I did cut myself once though and nearly bled to death because the Festers wouldn't do anything about it...but unfortunately, they realized that my death would cause a lot of questions to arise, so they quickly took me to the hospital and had me stitched up. They didn't even care-all they did was threaten me, and told me to stop trying to kill myself because they would land in jail and shit...but I never stopped trying. They had a gun that they kept hidden somewhere, but I managed to find it. They would often leave me home alone most of the time while they went out with their _'adorable bundles of joy',_ or as I liked to call them _'a bunch of fatass pussies-",_ I say, and Rizel lets out a little cough, that sounded as if she was stifling a giggle, and I smile. "Yeah...so...they would often leave me home alone, and that's when I tried to shoot myself with the gun, but just like the knife, I couldn't do it. I was afraid...I was afraid of holding the gun to my head, pulling the trigger, and blowing my brains out", I say, and run a hand through my hair. "Anyways, when I realized that suicide wasn't going to work, at the age of 15 I started cutting...", I say, as I look down at my hands to see that the bloodstained bandages were gone, and in their places were healing scars.

"Why...", Rizel says, not making eye-contact. "I used to only cut when I hurt people with my powers...like I had done with you, but later on, I...I started cutting to feel relief from all of the pain that the Festers have been causing me...I felt that, whenever the blood poured out of these cuts...that the physical, mental and emotional pain that I was feeling, would come out as well", and look at Rizel, to see that she had tied her fingers into knots, and was looking uncomfortable. "Well, that's my backstory...sorry if it was too long but...in short, Yes, I was abused on earth, and I still am, and I never saw my parents again...I never saw my mom, I never saw my brother or my dad again...I don't even know whether they're still alive. In all my years of living with the Festers, they never once called...they never once visited...they never once sent me an email, or a text message asking me how I am doing...or wanting to know whether i'm still alive...nothing. They didn't do a single thing", I say through gritted teeth, feeling resentment towards my parents all of a sudden. I felt a lot more lighter now though-as if a heavy burden that I was carrying, had been lifted. But then I remember what I had just said about my parents, and my feelings of hatred returned. Before I could begin to dwell on those bitter thoughts, Rizel speaks up and says, "I understand...where you're coming from now, Chase", and I look at her.

"But...you're not the only one, that tried to commit suicide", she says, and I jolt-instantly remembering what Saito had said on the day that I had been summoned, about Rizel almost killing herself, once. I look at her in concern, and she meets my gaze. She looks away, and lets out a sigh. "You know how I told you, that I've been bullied, ever since I started school here"? she asks, and I nod. "Well, it got so bad that...like you, I started to look for ways to kill myself...", she says. "I tried using magic-one of the most powerful killing curses, but it didn't work...I tried manual things as well-like, stabbing myself with a cleaver, but...that didn't work, either", she says, and my eyes had widened at the word, 'cleaver'. "Eventually, I had had, enough and managed to conjure up a poisonous draft, which I was able to make using the potions in Professor. Colbert's laboratory. Luna found out though and tried to stop me, but I didn't listen and...drank the poison. I remember that...as soon as I had done so, I immediately fell to the ground-the affects of the poison taking over my body, and I remember going unconscious. But...when I woke up the next morning, I was shocked and then I realized, that I had made a really powerful sleeping potion, instead of a poisonous one...and I was surrounded by my parents, and my maternal and paternal grandparents. Luna had told them apparently, and they had rushed over when they had gotten the chance...I was...only 11 years old...", she says, and then trails off.

Rizel and I both sat in silence, both dwelling on what the other had said just now, and both of us not-making eye-contact. The silence continued for a few more minutes, until I break it and say, "Guess we both had a lot of things in life, that we've kept bottled up...", and she nods, still not making any attempt to look at me. The silence continues on, until I break it again. "Rizel, I'm sorry", I say, and she slowly looks at me. "Every time you asked me to tell you about my life on earth and I didn't, it was because I felt like...I couldn't trust you...", I say, and she looks away. "And I made you cry...I'm sorry...", and she shakes her head, 'no'. "Don't think like that Chase, It's okay. I completely...understand now...", she says.

**Rizel**

We sat in silence for a few more moments before I turn to him, and hold out my hand. "Chase, I want us to make a vow", I say, and his eyes widen, as he looks at me. "A vow?! You told me we weren't married in this relationship"! he says, his cheeks turning pink. "You idiot! It's nothing like that-this is only a vow as a master and a familiar"! I yelp, and he chuckles. "Okay, what do I have to promise you, this time"? he asks, as he smiles dashingly-making me wonder how he could still smile, even after telling me everything, about his life. "I promise...to not let anything hurt you, if you promise, to not let anything hurt me", and he immediately, clasps my hand with his. "I promise", he says. "I'll be stronger than Ragnarok, and i'll be sure to take down anything that intends to harm you. You can count on me, Rizel", he says, and I smile at him. "I know I can", I say, and he pulls me into a hug. We hugged each other with the desire and the intensity to be with each other, until we finally break it to look at the other. Chase's hazelnut brown eyes were sparkling, and he had a smile on his face. It looked as if he was happy to have finally gotten rid, of his past. I could only hope, that it didn't resurface in his dreams.

"Well, Headmaster Osmond said that he needed to speak to us, after you've awoken...ready to go"? I ask him with a smile, and he nods. "Sure, but, what for"? he asks, and I shrug. "Not sure, he said that he would tell us when we reach his office", and he stretches, and runs a hand through his hair. "Alright, let's get going then", he says as he returns my smile, and we get up off the bed, walk to the door, and out into the hall. The hallway was crowded with people who were going to and from classes, and as soon as they see Chase and I exit from my room, they immediately stop in their tracks, and stare. And that's, when the whispers began. We walked silently through the hallway, Chase looking down at his shoes as we walked, and not noticing some of the angry, spiteful looks that people were throwing at him. Some people got scared when we passed by and immediately moved out of the way, and I could tell that this gesture, and what people were doing, were making Chase feel horrible. I take his hand and intertwine it with mine-feeling him relax a bit, and ignore the shocked and glowering looks that people began to send in my direction, and continue to walk on, until we were stopped by Michelle, and Harold.

"What"? I ask her. "I'll be quick", she says, and then turns to Chase. "What you fought against yesterday, was something unlike any other...it was much different from the day you fought Junior...", she says as she turns to Harry and gives him a specific look, and he quickly digs around in his pocket and and pulls out a small box. Michelle takes it from him, opens it, and pulls out a small gold colored bracelet, with a sparkling emerald green pendant. "This is a charm-it has the power and strength of my country in it, and it will help you in your fight against defeating Ragnarok, and taking down anything that comes in your way", she says as she takes Chase's right hand, and ties it around his wrist. "It'll protect you", she says as she looks at him, with a small smile. "Promise me, that you'll never take it off"? she asks, as she looks at him hopefully. "Um...", Chase looks at her for a second, before turning to look at me. I had an urge to say 'no', and rip the bracelet off of his hand, but I sigh and nod. She had given it to him with so much love and trust anyways...it would have been wrong, to tell him to say 'no'.

Chase smiles at me and then turns to Michelle, and nods. "I promise", he says, and she pulls him into a hug. She and Harry step aside to let Chase and I walk by, and the staring and whispers resumed once again. I sneak a glance at Chase to see that he looked depressed again. "They're still letting that monster walk free? I thought they would have gotten rid of it, yesterday-", a noble whose name I didn't know says, but he was immediately cut off, by one of the students in my history of magic class. "You're more of a monster than Chase ever was, Kenneth. Think before you speak next time, you damn piece of shit", he says, making Kenneth frown in his direction. Chase walks up to him, and I had nothing to do, but follow him. We walk towards the blue-haired guy who had spoken up to defend Chase, and he says, "Don't think as if you're alone in this, we're all here for you", with a smile. "Thanks", Chase says, as he returns his smile. "I'm Anton Francis De Gallia-son of Queen Charlotte, it's nice to meet you", he holds out his hand, for Chase to shake. They shake hands, and Chase introduces himself. "Chase Edwards Adamson, I'm Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga's familiar", making me look up at him with a little flush, before looking away.

"Well, I'll see you around-I have to get to class", Anton says and gives a little wave, before heading down the hall. "Let's go, we're already really late for meeting the headmaster", I say, and he nods. We both resume the walk towards Old Osmond's office, and knock on the door upon reaching it. There was a faint, "Come in", and Chase and I walk inside. Junior was standing there, along with a knight-probably standing guard, and Headmaster Osmond sitting behind his desk. "Ah, Chase-Thank the Founder that you've woken", he says, as we enter and shut the door behind us. "What...do you mean? It's just been a day ever since the ball, right"? Chase asks. "You were asleep for three whole days, Chase...we were worried that you were in a coma", Junior says, making Chase's eyes widen. "I was out for...three days straight"? he asks. "Of course! That fight against Ragnarok really took a toll on you", the headmaster says, as he fiddles with his beard. "And Ms. Hiraga, never left your side-even refusing to go to class, so that she could take care of you", he adds, as he nods his head in my direction. I flush as Chase turns to look at me, but don't make eye-contact. "Thanks", he says anyways, as he turns to face the headmaster.

"Now I assume you-like Junior here, are wondering why I've summoned you all-and that too, only after you've just awoken. Forgive me for this, but if you aren't in a stable condition as of yet-", Chase cuts the headmaster off. "Wait a minute-aren't I being punished"? he asks. Old Osmond looks at him for a second, before exchanging a glance with me-I shrug, and he turns back to Chase. "What are you talking about"? he asks him. He looks incredulously at the headmaster and says, "I nearly killed Louise and Saito and almost assassinated the Queen and a poor elf...I deserve to be punished", he says. "You weren't in your right state of mind that night, Chase. That is why, you will not be punished...although I think, Ms. Hiraga, should reward you for your bravery in fighting against Ragnarok", he says, and Chase looks at me. I look at him, but then quickly look away. "Ill think about it", I say, in a small voice. Chase continues to look at me for a second longer, before he too turns away. "Good. Well, let's get on to the task at hand now, shall we"? Osmond asks us, and we nod mutely. "How are you feeling, Chase"? the headmaster asks, him. "I'm fine-I feel really rested, what is it that we have to do"? he asks, and the headmaster nods.

"This gentleman here, has come from Gallia with good news for you, Chase...well...I hope", Old Osmond says as he gestures to the knight that was standing beside his, desk. "My name is Sir Edwards De Mimsy Porpington", the knight says and Chase and Junior both let out coughs that sounded as if they were stifling, their laughter. Sir Edwards looked a bit miffed at their reaction, but continued on with what he had to say. "I bring you a message from the Queen Charlotte-you are Chase Edwards Adamson-Rizel Hiraga's familiar, who was infused with the powers of the murderous assassin Ragnarok, I presume"? he asks Chase, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, that's me", he nods. Sir Edwards smiles and says, "Just making sure-anyways, my Queen has informed me that...she thinks she knows of a way in purifying the restless soul of Ragnarok that you have been infused with", and Chase's eyes widen, along with mine. "Really? So...So i'll be rid of him, for good"? he asks. "Not completely-being rid of Ragnarok's power's wholly, means that you will no longer be Ms. Hiraga's familiar-the purification that Queen Charlotte is talking about, is about bringing peace to his soul-so that he will no longer have a desire to kill", Sir Edwards says. "I hope that's simple enough for you", he adds.

"But...can that be done"? I ask him, and he says, "According to the Queen, yes-it appears, so". "You better not be lying", Chase growls, making me elbow him in the gut. "Do _not_ use that tone of voice, with a noble"! I hiss. "Oh heavens no! I would never be lying about something like this! I was told by the Queen herself"! Sir Edwards says, frowning slightly at Chase. "However, being rid of Ragnarok's evil, comes with a price...", the headmaster speaks up, and we look at him. "Queen Charlotte is ready and willing to perform the ritual on you Chase, but she wishes that you do something for her, in return", Sir Edwards says. "Anything", Chase says. "There is a gentleman known as Ferguson Masons going around-a wanted criminal to be exact, pretending that he is the reincarnation of Ragnarok, and is doing terrible things in Gallia. He has murdered several innocent people already,committed a string of robberies and when captured and confronted, he fooled everyone by making them think that he was someone who was suffering from amnesia, and wasn't in control of what he is doing. Not too long ago, we also found out that he is the leader of a notorious criminal organization that is recruiting people-we fear, in a plot to take down the Queen, and take control of Gallia", he says. "That's horrible"! Junior says.

"And she needs me, to stop him"? Chase asks. "Not just you, you and your mistress", Sir Edwards says. "What about me"? Junior asks, with a frown. "She doesn't think i'm capable enough"? "You may assist them on the mission, Saito Jr. ", the headmaster says. "Technically", Sir Edwards continues. "He fled his execution-the Queen needs you to find him, so that he can face the punishment that he deserves". "So in short, you need us to go to Gallia disguised as commoners in order to find Ferguson and take him down"? I ask, before either of the two adults could say anything else. Sir Edwards looks surprised, but Old Osmond nods. "Exactly", he says. "So I'm going to get a chance to get rid of this murderous raving lunatic inside me _and_ get into a fight with a notorious criminal leader? My life just got a whole lot better", Chase says with a bright smile on his face, and I look at him for a second-wondering, whether he was being sarcastic. "Sir Porpington-tell your Queen that I'll discuss her proposal with her, when we arrive in Gallia", he says, and I immediately pull on his ear. "AGH"! he yelps. "I'm the mistress here, _I_ make the orders! Tell the Queen whatever this idiotic dog, just said", I say as I let go of his ear.

"As you wish, madam", the Knight frowns in Chase's direction slightly at the mispronunciation of his name, gives us a bow, and then leaves. "Now we just need to plot a route...I think we should go through that lake-you know the one that-", "That lake is too far", I break Junior off. "I think it would be better if you three, go through Germainia", Old Osmond says. "What?! But Germainia is-", "I know it is one of the rivals of the royal family of Tristain Halkeginia, but it is safer...although longer, as well", he cuts me off. "Well, I have no idea where anything in this world is located, so...lets get going then! Through Germainia"! Chase says, making me facepalm and let out a sigh. "Alright, it's settled then. Ms. Hiraga, you and your brother are going to be needing, a change of clothes", Old Osmond says as he stands up from behind his desk.

ooo

**Chase**

I sat on Rizel's bed at her home in Tokyo Japan and let out a sigh, as I notice the time. Rizel had been trying on clothes for the past hour and a half, and she literally made me rate whether she looked like a commoner on a scale of 1-10, in each outfit that she had tried on. If I gave her a 4 or 5 for any one of her outfits, she would dive back into her closet and would take another hour or so, going through her clothes and changing. "How about this"? she asks as she steps out of the closet wearing a pink and white striped full sleeve shirt, a jeans jacket, and floral pink skirt. I glance at her and see how incredibly cute she looked in those clothes, while a feeling of shock and surprise goes through me. Every time she presented herself in a different set of less formal, everyday wear clothing, I always have an image of her wearing her magic academy uniform. I had never seen her wear anything else other than that (except at the ball), so seeing her in these clothes was kind of pleasing. "Hello"? she snaps her fingers, making me jump. "What"? "What's the verdict"? she asks, with a small frown. I scrutinize her outfit closely making her flush under my gaze and then say, "In between 6 and 8". "Urgh"! she lets out a frustrated growl, and turns back around to go into her closet. I look at her in surprise and amusement, before shaking my head and chuckling.

"Rizel, we're wasting time. You don't have to look like a perfect commoner-just mix and match some outfits, and you'll be good to go. Junior's already ready, and all he's wearing is a red jacket, with a white shirt and jeans. Simple, yet perfect", I say. "The outcome of this mission depends crucially on the stuff that we're wearing, Chase. If we cause even the slightest bit of suspicion, then you can kiss that deal with the Queen, good-bye", her voice comes from the closet, and I roll my eyes. I let out a sigh and look at the time again, and then drift my gaze back towards the closet when Rizel comes out again. "Okay...what about this"? she asks, and my eyes widen. She was wearing an aquamarine blue colored sweater, and a floral dress which had a flower pattern on it. The skirt was long, but didn't cover her knees and only covered the area between her legs. She tugs a bit on the skirt, and continues to turn red the more I stare at her. Not giving her a response, I let the perverted side of me come out and eye her up from top to bottom drinking in the sight of her, until she finally snaps. "Pervert! Stop staring its embarrassing! Just tell me what the score is"! she shrieks.

I close my mouth-I hadn't realized that it had dropped open as I was looking at her, and say, "A perfect 10", with a smile, making her flush even more and let out a sigh. I hadn't given the score based on how much she looked like a commoner though...I had given it, based on how beautiful she looked. "Well, shall we go"? I ask her as I get up off her bed. "Wait, I just need to add the finishing touch", she says as she walks over to her dresser table, and then places a headband on her head. She looks at herself in the mirror for a moment-styling her hair, until she lets out another sigh. "I cannot believe I have to wear these clothes...I mean, I've been at the academy most of my life, that surprisingly, I feel out of place in this", she says as she gestures to herself. "It'll pass, but right now, I think we should get going", I say as I notice the time on her clock. "Right", she says as she walks over to the right side of her bed, kneels and bends down-her skirt rising just enough for me to see her white panties-and pulls out a box. Feeling me stare at her though, she whirls around and I quickly look away. I tried to make it look as if I was staring into space the whole time, but my flushing cheeks gave me away. "Pervert" she growls under her breath as she opens the box, and pulls out a pair of tea brown high-heeled boots.

She steps into them, and then turns back to the mirror. Giving herself another onceover, she says, "Lets get going then", and I nod. We go down the stairs to where Louise was trying to feed Alex, and Rizel tells her that we were ready to go. "Alright, just give me a sec", she says as she feeds him, and then pulls out her wand. She had a healing scar across her face and neck, and I couldn't help feeling a tinge of guilt as I looked at them."Junior"! she calls, and he walks out of his room with his cellphone in his hand. "Give me a minute, I'm talking to Kotoko-what? Yeah, I'm here babe-", he says into the phone. "Junior, _now",_ Louise growls. Junior holds up his hand and tells his mother to calm down by nodding his head slowly and calmly, but her eyes flash dangerously. "Do you want me to tell your father"? and he immediately says, "Sorry love, I gotta go-I'll talk to you again later, okay? Love you too, bye love", he says, and then quickly hangs up. "Mom-", he begins to protest, but Louise cuts him off. "You three are already late-If your dad finds out that you delayed getting to a mission on time and caused something to occur, he'll-", "We're wasting time discussing punishments, let's go", Junior says with a roll of his eyes, and his mother eyes him angrily. "We are no means done talking about this", she says and then turns to us. "There is only one road that leads to Germainia and it crosses into the capital of Tristainia. The three of you need to go to the capital in order to get the supplies that are needed for this mission", she says, and we nod. Louise smiles and then begins the chant for opening up the world door portal, back to Halkeginia. "Take care of yourselves...all of you...", she says as she pulls the three of us into a hug.

We wave as we step through the portal and I wave at Alex as well making him reach out to me and babble, but before I could respond, we had arrived on the grounds of Halkeginia and the portal had closed up around us. "Okay-The headmaster told us that we need to-", Rizel begins, but she's cut off by Luna's voice. _"There_ you guys are! I've been waiting for like, forever"! she says from behind us, and we turn around to see her standing there-with a frown, on her face. "Luna? What are you-", "I'm coming with you guys on the mission"! she cuts me off. "The headmaster said that I could", she adds, seeing the looks that we're giving her. "We've already wasted a lot of time...plus you need a change of clothes, Luna. The magic academy uniform will give us away", Rizel says, with a sigh. "Not a problem", Luna says as she wraps her cape around herself, whispers a few choice words, and then lets her cape drop to reveal a black leather jacket, a multicolored scarf, a jeans skirt, and a white shirt. "How did you-", I ask in shock. "I saw the spell for it in a book-it's called the "quick change", spell and I wanted to try it", Luna says, sheepishly. "Alright anyways, we need to get going", Rizel says. "The headmaster says that we have to get there by horseback and it's going to be a long journey", she adds as we walk towards the horse's stable.

"I'm not going on a horse-Luna and I'll go on Esmeralda", Junior says and then whistles. There is a second of silence and then all of a sudden, his emerald green dragon comes swooping down in front of us. She kneels herself down allowing Junior and Luna to climb on top. "See you guys in Gallia", Junior says and then pats Esmeralda on the neck. She stretches her wings and then takes off into the sky, and we watch as she flies off. Rizel and I reach the stable and we walk inside, towards Sasha's stall. She was grazing in her pen and as soon as she sees us, she immediately gallops around happily in her pen, wanting to be let out. "Never seen her this excited before", Rizel says as she opens the door to her stall. Sasha bounds out and flings herself at me, burying her snout into my chest-almost making me fall over, with the force of her gesture. "Whoa there girl-calm down-", I say as she begins nuzzling into my neck and face making me laugh, and pat her on the head. "I missed you too", I say as I wrap my arms around her neck, and hug her close to myself. She whinnies affectionately, and Rizel says, "Huh...If I didn't know any better...I'd say that...she likes you...", "Guess you have some competition, huh"? I ask her as I smirk at her, making her frown and flush. I take Sasha by the reins, feed her some hay, and then lead her out of the stall with Rizel following.

I grab a saddle on the way out and strap it onto her, and then help Rizel mount up onto her. "Do you want me to lead, or-", "Climb on, it's a long way to Gallia", Rizel breaks me off. I get up on top of Sasha as well in front of Rizel, and then take the reins. "Okay, hold on Rizel", I say to her, and she loops her arms from underneath mine, and clutches onto my sweater. "Let's go, Sasha"! I give the reins a flick and she sets off at a gallop. "So where is this place that we're going to, anyways"? I ask. "Some place called the Charming Fairy Inn...mother told me once that if I was ever to find myself with no money on hand and needed a place to stay, to go to that place, and tell them who I was to a man named, Scarron...and it looks like we're going to, since we're going to need to find a place to spend the night before wee reach Gallia", she replies. "The Charming Fairy Inn? Scarron-? Wait a minute, are there _real_ fairies at the Inn"? I ask her excitedly-wanting to see and experience more magic. "No you idiotic familiar! Just people dressed as them! Now shut up and focus on getting us to the mission destination-Junior and Luna probably may have reached already...I wonder whether they remembered to get their supplies...", she says, and then trails off. "Alright, alright, sheesh-you don't have to be such a grouch", I mutter. There was silence between us for most of the journey, until I break it and ask her another question.

"Are you...going to be dressing up as one of those fairies, at the inn"? I ask her slowly. She was silent, but then mutters, "I hope not...I guess it all depends on what we're going to have to do, in order to catch Ferguson", she says. I realize that she was right, and decide not to annoy her with any more questions. I guess we would know what we have to do when we got there. But still...the thought of seeing Rizel dressed up as a fairy, made me go red. Throughout the journey though, we conversed a bit more-but the topic of Ragnarok wasn't bought up or of my depressing life on earth, and I was grateful for that. I felt as if the more time that Rizel and I spent with each other, the more we got to know the other, and the more we helped each other out. I really didn't want to admit it...but...I was sort of glad...that she was my master. She may be rude, obnoxious, stubborn, short-tempered and a bitch...but she was really kind, helpful, caring, and the most sweetest person that I've ever come to know. I almost didn't want this horse ride to the Charming Fairy Inn to end but, eventually we ended up reaching the capital of Tristainia where we got the supplies that we needed, and resumed on our way again.

By nightfall (and after asking for directions), we had managed to find the Inn. I got off of Sasha and then helped Rizel off. While she gathered together our stuff, I tied Sasha to a fence and took a look at the Inn. It almost looked like a bar...sort of, but not quite similar, to the ones on earth. Why had the Queen chosen this place for us to carry out our mission? I guess we'll find out soon enough. I pet Sasha tenderly, and then take the bag that Rizel offers me. I follow her up the steps and into the Charming Fairy Inn. "Good Evening, I would like to speak to Scarron please", she says to one of the waitresses in a voice that was polite, yet businesslike at the same time. "Sure, I'll call him for you. And who might you be, exactly"? the waitress asks, as she arches an eyebrow. "My name is Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga-daughter of Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Valliéré and Saito Chevalier De Hiraga", she answers the waitress. Rizel never seems to forget her pride, wherever she went.

The waitress's mouth drops open and she exclaims in surprise, "You're their daughter"?! and she nods. I'm guessing Louise and Saito were famous here. "You and your mother look so much alike! Like a clone"! the waitress says. "Ma'am will be very happy to see you"! the waitress adds, as she walks away, smiling. "Ma'am? Did she just say ma'am? Is Scarron not a man's name"? I ask her. "Just be quiet"! Rizel hisses as someone comes out of the kitchen, lets out what sounded like a squeal, and then rushes over to us. "Rizel"! a man-at least I thought it was a man, came out of the kitchens dressed in what looked like a purple bra, and black underpants. He had a long swirly mustache and a goatee which was pointed at the end of his chin, and I watch as he wraps Rizel into a hug, with his muscular arms. "My, my-you look just like your mother! Same hair, same eyes, same beauty, same everything"! he chirps happily, and I watch in shock, as he kisses her all over her face, with his puffy lips. I stand there in shock with my mouth hanging open, until (unfortunately), he notices me, and I immediately jolt. "And this must be your boyfriend"! he claims as he comes towards me. "Wh-wait a minute, boyfriend"?! Rizel and I both ask in shock. "N-No! Mr. Scarron, he's just my familiar"! Rizel says, flustered.

"Whatever you say, little Rizel! Oh my, what soft hair he has"! Scarron says as she pulls me into a hug, and runs his fingers through my messy brown hair. "L-Let go"! I try to push him off, but he tightens his grip. "His hair is really soft, Rizel! So gorgeous! You have very good taste, just like your mother"! he says as he continues to mess up my already messy hair, with his intruding fingers. "Madam you're right, his hair is really soft"! a waitress says, as she too joins in, in running her hands through my hair. "R-Rizel, h-help! Make it stop!" I protest to her, as Scarron all of a sudden begins kissing me all over my face, but she gives me a sheepish glance in return. The waitress had let go to gush about her experience with my hair with the other waitresses, but Scarron still hung onto me, and I decided that enough was enough. Clenching my right hand into a fist, I punch him hard across the jaw, making him go flying into the tables. The waitresses all screamed and ran over to him, and Rizel shoots me a glare. "He was all up in my personal space"! I defended myself, as she too ran off to help. After everything had calmed down, Scarron, Rizel and I sat at a table, and Rizel told him everything about the mission from Queen Charlotte, and what we would have to do.

Scarron listened intently to everything she had to say, and then says, "Alright, you two can stay here-but you're going to have to work in order for you two to complete, your mission", and we nod. "Fine. I'll wash the dishes-or the wine glasses...whatever. Just give me kitchen duty", I say, but Scarron shakes his head 'no'. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Your manly beauty will not be wasted-you are going to be helping Saito Jr-who just arrived a few moments before you, in serving the female customers, while Rizel", he turns to her and says, "Will be serving the male customers", and she exchanges a look, with me.

**Rizel**

Chase and I were taken upstairs into separate rooms which were located on the top floor of the Inn, to change. Chase was just given a yellow apron to wear over his hoodie, while I was given an actual maid uniform with pink frills, and laces. I had never imagined in all my life that I would be wearing something like this one day-let alone, holding it even, but I couldn't complain. It was all for Queen Charlotte, and for Chase...for purifying the hatred that Ragnarok's soul, had been immersed in. Letting out a sigh, I begin to change into these clothes, and literally felt like punching my reflection in the mirror when I saw it. "I look...ridiculous...", I say to myself as I look at my reflection. "Do I really have to wear this"? "You look really cute, Rizel", a voice says, and I turn to see Chase entering the room. He looked as if all his dreams had come true-seeing me in this maid uniform, and of course, that just made me snap. "Perverted dog! Stop staring at me like that"! I yelp, and go to punch him, but he dodges it and catches my wrist in his hand. "If you are done messing around, Scarron says that we're going to be opening soon. Are you ready"? he asks, as he lets go of my wrist.

"I-I t-think s-so...", I say, as I look away. "Okay, well...come on, then", Chase begins to lead the way out of the room, but I pull on his hand, and he turns around. "I-I can't...I can't do it...I can't do it like this..."! I squeak as I squeeze my eyes shut, and look away. "Rizel, you look beautiful. You're going to do a great job, trust me", he says as he caresses my cheek-making me look at him, and smiles in his charming way. I was looking for something to say back to him, but all that I could say was, "Thank you", with a small smile, and he says, "You look very sexy Rizel, your stunning appearance will surely take the customers' attention away from your lack of breasts-", I break him off by kicking him hard between his legs, making him let out a yelp, and sink to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Stupid idiotic, dog", I growl as I drag him out of the room, and slam the door shut.

Chase had recovered from my attack on him, and we now were standing in the middle of the Inn, surrounded by Scarron, Luna, Junior, and the other waitresses. "Come my fairies, we are now officially, open"! he says, and the waitresses cheer. Luna, Junior, Chase and I look at each other-unsure of what to do, before we awkwardly join in, in cheering as well. The customers began to arrive shortly after we had opened, and we begin to serve them. Junior and Chase each had perverted looks on their faces as they served the female customers, and I watch in jealousy and anger, as some of the feminine customers made grabs at Chase-trying to caress his cheek, unzip his jacket (which they had somehow managed to do), and pretend to fall into his arms. He served them though, and tried not to let the women divert his attention away from his work, but I could tell that he was getting distracted by all of the big busted women there. On the other hand, Luna and I weren't having any luck with the male customers. Each customer that we served tried to take advantage of us-and Luna apparently, was the center of attention because of her bust size.

She nearly flattened an innocent male customer who had asked for a refill on his drink, but Luna had accused him of having her come over just so that he could stare at her breasts, and pounded him. I was in the same boat, and nearly killed a male customer, when he tried to lure me over to his table to talk to me, about his love life that was going down the drain. As the hours went on though, the Inn continued to fill up.

"Rizel, please be a bit more nicer to the customers", Scarron says with a sigh, as I smack a customer on the head, with a serving platter. "Chase, oh my, Chase-you're doing a wonderful job! Simply wonderful"! he says as he wraps him into another hug, and tries to kiss his face. "Agh! Rizel-help! Get him off of me"! Chase calls out to me, but I just turn away from him. "What do you need me for? You're the one who's doing _such a great job"_, I say, irritated. "I can't breathe"! he chokes out, making Scarron finally let go of him. I hear him mutter something under his breath, as Scarron walks away from him. "Hello", a voice says all of a sudden, making me stop and turn around, only to have my eyes widen. "I was told that Louise's daughter, was working here", he says, and I feel my cheeks heat up. "J-Julio"? I ask in shock, and he nods. "It is an honour to finally meet you at last, Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga", Julio says, as he bows. He takes my hand in his, and kisses it making my cheeks flush. "It's really nice to meet you too, Julio. Mother has told me so much about you", I say, as I hug the serving platter to myself. "Ah, yes. Your mother truly was a wondrous mage", he says, as he flashes a smile at me.

"Would you like a drink"? I ask him, trying to keep my cheeks from flushing. Julio shakes his head 'no', and says, "I just came to check on you, take care of yourself Rizel", he leans in and gives me a quick peck on my cheek, before winking at me, and waving as he leaves the Inn. I flush as I reach up to the cheek he had kissed and place a hand on it. Turning around, I see Chase staring at me with an infuriated expression on his face, and I frown at him. "What"? I ask him. My eyes widen yet again though when I realize that he wasn't wearing his apron, his hoodie, or his undershirt! My mouth drops open, and he looks down as well noticing the look on my face, and his eyes widen. Turning pale, he looks up at me, before turning to his right and seeing some giggling women running away with his hoodie, apron and shirt. "Chase...", I growl in a dangerously low voice, and grab a bottle off of a table. "W-Wait! WAIT! Rizel-let me explaaaaaaaain"! Chase yells as he gets up and runs, and I chase him all around the Inn, before finally cornering him, and tossing the bottle at his head, making him fall unconsciously to the ground. "PERVERTED DOOOOG"! I screech, and then turn on my heel, to go back to work.

Chase having regained consciousness, places some ice on the bump that had developed on his head, which was given to him by one of the waitresses, and had begrudgingly gone back to work after getting his clothes back, from the women that had ran away with them, in the first place.

ooo

**Chase**

The night shift tirelessly went on, and I continued to serve all of the female customers alongside Junior, who had come to the inn. It was mostly me that was doing all the work though, because Junior would just flirt with each of the women that came in, earning disapproving looks from Luna. I didn't say anything to him, and continued to work-throwing glances at Rizel to see how she was doing, and for a moment, everything seemed to be going well, when all of a sudden the doors to the Inn slammed open, and every head in the bar turns to look at who had entered. Upon seeing a group of men enter, some people lost interest and resumed the task of whatever they were doing, but Scarron looked worried. "Oh no, they're back...", I heard him mutter. "They were here before"? I ask him, and he nods. "They seem so suspicious...but I'm afraid of bringing anything up, because I don't want them to start a fight", he says to me. "Girls, please go serve them", Scarron gestures to the group of men as he addresses a group of waitresses, and they nod. I watch in surprise as not only the group of waitresses that Scarron had addressed walk over to the group of shady people, but the other waitresses in the bar follow suit as well, along with Rizel and Luna, who confusedly comply with the orders of Scarron. Another thing that was surprising, was the fact that he was asking the other people to leave.

"Scarron, just who are those guys"? I ask him. Scarron sighs before saying, "The most notorious criminal group in Gallia. The leader is believed to be the reincarnation of Ragnarok...", he says, and I immediately flash back to what Sir Edwards had said back at the magic academy. _So these were the people that Queen Charlotte needed, to be taken down._ "That's why they're all following him around-doing whatever he wants of them...", Scarron says, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I see...and...the leader is the blonde haired one, right"? I ask as I narrow my eyes, at him. "Yes, that's him...that's the scoundrel...", Scarron says, in a low voice. _Ferguson..._I say his name in my head. "I see...in that case, I'll deal with him", I say, and walk over to the table, at which the group was sitting at. "Excuse me gentlemen, may I get something for you"? I ask the group. The leader turns and looks me up and down before saying, "Yeah-at least someone knows how to attend to a noble. Go make yourself useful you commoner, and get me a drink", he says, and then takes the hand of one of the waitress's, in his own. I clench my hands into fists at the prospect of being called a commoner, and hear Luna hiss into my ear, "Chase, what are you doing? You're suppose to be serving the female customers"! "In case you haven't noticed, they're the only people in here", I hiss back to her, as I direct her attention to the group.

"What are you still doing here? Can you not hear?! Go and get me a drink, you filthy piece of trash"! Ferguson growls, and then turns back to give his attention to the waitresses, who were now uncomfortable with his affection. Luna exchanges a glance with me, and I think desperately of what to do. I was about to turn and go and grab the fucktard a glass of wine, when Rizel's yelp catches my attention. "You're pretty cute, honey. Why don't you come here and let me look at those breasts of yours"? he asks, as he pulls her down towards him. I immediately felt anger and jealousy surge through me, and I watch as Rizel struggles in the man's grip. "L-let me go"! she squeals, as he reaches towards her chest with one of his grimy hands. The drink could wait, right now, Rizel's safety was more important. I go to pound the guy, but she beats me to it. She winds her arm back, curls her hand into a fist, and punches him in the face making Ferguson fall backwards hard, off of his chair, and to the ground. _Good job, Rizel-_I silently congratulate her, in my head. Ferguson gets up though, and glares at her. "Why you-how dare you raise your hand on me?! I am a noble! I AM THE REINCARNATION OF RAGNAROK"! he growls.

Rizel just scoffs, and rolls her eyes. This made Ferguson all the more infuriated, and he snarls, "I'll make you regret, ever raising your hand on me", and then pulls his hand back. Everyone watches in shock as he slaps her harshly across the face, with the back of his hand. Scarron lets out a tiny shriek, and I rush over to Rizel just as she was about to fall from the force of the slap, and wrap my arms around her as she bumps, into my chest. She looks up at me tearfully with a hand on her red cheek, and then looks away. I look down at her crying silently, and then look up at Ferguson. "You did _not,_ just hurt my mistress", I growl as I wrap an arm protectively around her-pushing her closer up against my chest, and curl my right hand that was by my side, into a fist. "She went way beyond her limits as a commoner! How dare she slap a noble?! I'll make sure that she dies regretting, what she ever did"! he swings his hand again-making Rizel let out a terrified squeal against my chest, but in a flash, I reach up and grab his fist in my hand. "You may be a noble", I say, as Ferguson looks at me in shock. "But you have no right to hit a woman. It's absolutely, unforgivable", I twist Ferguson's fist in my hand, making him groan out in pain.

I continue to clench onto his fist-staring hard at him, until he finally manages to wrench his hand out of my grasp. "Why-you-", he lunges towards me, but I swing my leg up, and catch him against the face. His head is thrown back, and he slams to the ground-making the whole Inn shake. The waitresses scream and run to hide behind Scarron-only Luna remained, and I look up to see Junior also standing by Scarron. "I'm not hiding", he says sheepishly, and then pulls two waitresses in front of himself. The groupies surround Ferguson, and I look down at Rizel and caress the cheek, that had been slapped. "I'm sorry, Rizel", I say, and she looks up at me. "I couldn't protect you-but I promise you that for as long as I am here, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you", and she looks away, but I tilt her face towards mine again. "Because the only one that's allowed to touch you...", I say as I stare deep into her rose colored eyes. "Is, me", and turn when I see Ferguson straighten himself up, with the help of his groupies. He and I have an intense stare down-where we gave each other the most menacing death glares that we could muster, without breaking eye-contact.

I was so immersed in this, that I didn't even notice how red Rizel's face had become, and the way she was staring at me. "You-how dare you hurt our master"? one of Ferguson's chubby, bald groupie says. He rushes at me with some sort of intricately decorated spear, and I snatch it out of his hand. He stops short, and stares at me in shock. "So...this is the spear that I, supposedly stole"? I ask, as I turn over the spear in my hand. "You stole? What the shit are you talking 'bout"? Ferguson asks. I chuckle and say, "My dear friend, you are not the reincarnation of Ragnarok-I am", I say as I hold up my right hand, and show him the runes. "I was infused with his powers after I was summoned by my mistress", I say as I direct his attention to Rizel, who was clutching onto me. "And I will not forgive you, for hurting her", I swing the spear-smacking the handle against the chubby companion, making him slam to the ground. Ferguson stares in shock at his unconscious groupie, before looking at my runes, and then at me. "Impossible-no-there's no way-y-you can't be-", he says, as he slowly backs away. "Impossible...", I say, as I release Rizel from my embrace and stand her beside Luna, and then turn back to Ferguson. "But, true".

He stood in shock for a moment before quickly regaining his composure, and smirks at me. "Alright Mr. Bigshot, tell me-who was Brimir's first familiar"? he asks. "Sasha", I say immediately, and the smug look on his face, immediately falters. "And if my memory serves me correctly, Brimir made her his familiar after forming a pact with her to allow him, to experiment on her". Ferguson looked as if he had been slapped. I look right back at him-not breaking eye-contact, until he seems to regain himself, and points a finger in my direction. "Okay then, if you truly are who you claim to be, why not put the powers of Ragnarok to the test, against the most notorious criminal leader of all time"? "No problem", I say with a shrug. I was in a slight predicament though-the last time Ragnarok's powers emerged was when I saw Tiffania...what was I going to do now? I hadn't fully mastered the ability to call out his powers at my own will, but I do have one advantage. I turn back around to look at Rizel who was looking at me worriedly, and smile at her. I turn away and then look down at my hands, before looking back up at Ferguson. "You ready? Or do you need some time to change your pants, after just pissing in them"? I ask, and Ferguson's brow twitches.

"Let's see if your fighting skills are as great as the words that come out of your mouth", he says, and then snaps his fingers. Another one of Ferguson's companions comes towards me, and smirks. "So, you think you're so smart, don't you", he says. "Oh, I'm a lot more than that", I say, as I return his smirk. I look down and see that I still have the spear in my hand, and then look up at him and ask, "This looks...very regal and expensive. If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you get this from"? "We stole it from the kingdom of Gallia-from the Queen's castle", he replies. I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "Enough talk-you think you can take me down by using that spear? Heh-that's cute, too bad there's no pinata for you to smash here", and the other followers, including Ferguson, snicker at his comment. "But lets see what comes out of you, when I hit you with this", he says and then flings out his hand. I watch in shock as another spear of a bloody crimson hue with two pointed ends, emerges in his hand. I watch as he spins it around in his hand and then points it at me. "Okay, then...", I say, sheepishly.

He swings the red spear at me, and I immediately duck-letting out a yelp. I quickly regain myself and spin the spear around in my hand and swing at him, but he spins himself around, and makes a sharp contact with it, with his own. He goes to stab me, but I quickly swing the spear against his legs knocking him off his feet, and making him slam to the ground. I swing the spear down to knock his own spear away, but he blocks my attack by using his spear to shield himself, and then catches me off guard by kicking me hard against my legs, making me lose balance, and fall to the ground. The spear falls from my hand, and clangs to the floor. The guy that I was fighting kicks it away, and then smirks at me. Pressing my hands against the floor of the inn, I pull myself up, and then duck when he swings the spear at me again. I use the floor to keep my balance, and then use my telekinesis to pull the spear towards me. He looks surprised and shocked, but it quickly passes and he swings the spear at me again. In one swift motion, I defend myself by smashing the spear against his when he swings at me, and both of us jerk backwards with the impact.

Unfortunately the spear flies out of my hand again, and he goes to stab me but I jump towards him, place my hand on his shoulder, and then flip myself over him. Landing a distance away from him, I turn around to see him looking around confusedly, and then he turns around in shock. A smirk places itself on my face and I use my telekinesis to bring the spear towards me again. He lunges towards me and goes to stab me again, but I block his attack by smashing the spear against his. We push hard against each other's spears making them grind and crack against each other, before I turn the spear over-while still having it press against his, and try to get him to take his guard down, by attacking at another angle. He catches on to what I'm doing though, and goes to stab me with his spear after pulling it away from mine, but I was quicker. I kick it away, and jab him with the handle of the spear on his chest, making him let out a groan and fall to the ground, hitting his head. I spin the spear around in my hand, and point it at him. "Gotta admit...", he says breathlessly, as he lifts his head up momentarily, to look at me. "I did _not,_ see that coming", he says, and then goes unconscious.

I look at him for a second, before looking up at Ferguson. He frowns and snaps his fingers, yet again. Another one of his companion's steps forward, and gets into a fighting stance. "Oh please, this is going to be nothing but-", I'm cut off as he catches me off guard, and does a slide kick-knocking me off my feet, and slamming me to the ground. He walks towards me with his hand outstretched, and I jump up, and kick him in the gut. He stumbles, and almost looses balance, but pulls himself together just in time, to hurl little ice spears at me. "Dammit"! I curse through my teeth and try to block the razor sharp pieces of ice that he sends at me with the spear, but all of a sudden a barrier forms itself around me, and I look to my right in shock to see Rizel standing there, with her wand outstretched, and her eyes closed-muttering something under her breath. The ice spears are sent back in the attacker's direction, making him curse and fling his arms up, trying to block himself. The barrier dissipates around Rizel and I and I turn to her and yell, "What are you doing? Go back, and stand over there"! I say as I take her arm and try to lead her back to Luna, but she jerks it out of my grasp. "You're not doing this alone-we promised each other, remember"?! she growls.

We stare at each other for a moment, before I see the attacker lunge towards us again from the corner of my eye, and I immediately give him a swift kick, making him fly backwards into some of Ferguson's other followers, and smashing into the wall. He slides unconsciously to the floor, and lets out a groan. Rizel and I look at Ferguson, and he grits his teeth, and snaps his fingers again. Yet another member of his group steps forward, and holds out his hands-forming an enormous ball of flaming fire in them. "Let's see you get yourself out of this one", Ferguson says, with a tiny evil smirk. He lunges forward and goes to engulf us with the ball of fire, and I quickly lift up the spear-but I'm unable to think of what to do. Rizel comes to our rescue again, and conjures up a barrier. She pushes against the attacker's flame, making him skid backwards against the floor, as he stares at us angrily, yet in shock. He quickly regains himself though and enlarges the fireball, and pushes against the barrier-making it deflect just a little. "This is the end of you"! Ferguson growls, and then laughs maniacally. _Dammit! Fuck! Shit! I didn't even have my sword! What the fuck were we going to do now?!_ Rizel was struggling against the guy on her own, and I look down at the spear in my hands. While wracking my brain desperately for a solution, Rizel snarls, "Think..._AGAIN"_! and then turns the barrier into a huge blastwave, and sends it in the attacker's direction.

The attacker lets out a girlish scream, and is flung backwards against the wall of the inn just like the previous attacker had done, and then drops out cold to the floor. The whole Inn bursts into applause-Scarron and the waitresses all squealing, gushing and cheering, and Ferguson looks at them angrily. "Shut up all of you! I'm not done yet"! he says and then turns to his followers that were left. "Well, go and get them"! he says, as he gestures in our direction, but his followers take one look at us, and slowly begin backing away. Ferguson stares in shock as his remaining group members begin walking towards the door, and he slowly turns to look at us. "Those weren't Ragnarok's powers...those were just mere regular human powers...from a pathetic weakling...", he says, with a twisted sort of smile, making me harden my jaw and clench my hands into fists. "I may not have used Ragnarok's powers, but that doesn't mean that I still can't take you down", I growl. Ferguson's smug look quickly vanishes, and it is instantly replaced with a frightened one. He turns to run out the door, but Rizel all of a sudden yells out, "Freeze"! and he immediately freezes, in his spot. I turn to see Rizel with her wand outstretched pointing at him, and she smiles at me as I look at her. I smile my thanks back to her, and then walk towards Ferguson.

The other members of his group that were still remaining all let out shrieks, and haul their unconscious companions out of the Inn, with their tails between their legs. "You were the one that stole this, and then blamed it on me, didn't you? Didn't you"?! I ask him, and he nods. "I-I'm s-sorry-I-", I break him off, as I wrap my hand around his neck. "If I ever hear...of you committing such heinous crimes like murders and robberies again, don't think that I won't know where to find you", I say, and he nods. "And if I ever hear you taking the name of Ragnarok again", I say as I tighten my grip around his neck, making him gasp out. "Then I'll stab you with this-i'm not joking", I say in a deadly serious voice, and he nods-his eyes pleading with me, to let go of him. I release my choke hold on him, and he gasps and coughs for breath. I turn to Rizel and nod, and she nods and undoes the spell on him. He begins to run but I grab him by the collars, and he wearily turns to face me. "Don't ever...show your face here, again", I say, and then pound him hard across his jaw with my right hand, making him spit out blood and broken teeth. "That, was for hurting my mistress", I say as I throw him to the ground.

"Now get lost", I growl, and he nods. "Y-Yes, sir", he stands up, and immediately runs to the door. Before he could bolt out of it though, I grab onto his collars again. He instantly freezes and I say in a low voice, "For your safety, I suggest that you and your groupies, go turn yourselves in", and he nods. "Y-Yes, yes, we'll do it, p-please, spare me", he says, and I throw him out of the Inn, through the doors. I walk out and see his group waiting for him, and as soon as they see me, they all let out frightened shrieks, and run. Ferguson takes one last look at me before running after his followers as well, and I let out a sigh and walk back into the inn. "I guess we should get going", I tell Rizel, as I run a hand through my hair-noticing the state that the Inn was in. She nods and says, "I'll go get my stuff". "You will not", Scarron says, as he walks up to us and shakes his head, warmly. "This inn was created for those who need it, and everyone is allowed to stay without any prejudice or discrimination", he says. "But...why would you accept someone like me? I mean-since Rizel is a noble and all but-", I begin, but Scarron breaks me off. "Ragnarok wasn't a terrible man-he fought alongside Brimir, and helped the sick, injured, and the needy...but all that changed, when Brimir was killed. His character changed for the worst and he turned into an assassin-killing and slaying anyone who went against the Founder. I find it very hard to believe that...you did not have the desire to kill those men in your eyes, even after what they had done. It's hard to imagine that you have been infused with the restless, murderous soul, of Ragnarok", he says as he takes my right hand in his, and looks at the runes.

"You are truly, the most bravest warrior...that I have ever met...", he says, and I smile-slowly beginning to see Scarron in a new light-with utmost respect, for him. "Well, I think we should call it a night", Scarron says as he gently drops my hand and turns to the waitresses. "Let's close up, we've had enough customers for one day", and they nod, in unison. I watch as he walks to the door, and then shuts and locks it after looking outside one last time. "That was amazing, Chase! You and Rizel fought against them so well"! Luna says, as she walks up to us. "I unfortunately left my wand back at the magic academy, otherwise I would have been able to help", she says. "It's fine", I say, with a smile. "Although if Junior had the guts to get up and join us, then I wouldn't have pounded him", Rizel says, as she clenches her hands into fists-noticing that her brother was surrounded by a group of waitresses all cooing, stroking his face, and running their hands through his hair. "You know sometimes, it's really an advantage to be a lookalike of my father", he says, with a smile as he winks at a waitress, making her giggle. "That perverted dog", Luna growls, storms towards him, and then kicks him _hard_ between his legs, making him yelp out and collapse to the floor, and causing the other waitresses to scream in shock.

I wince as I look at him fall to the ground and then say to Rizel, "She's just like you", and she chuckles. "Taught her everything I know", she says, and smiles. Rizel and I look at each other and then look away, but then I realize that I should probably say something to her, so I do. "Rizel, I'm sorry", I say, and she looks at me. "For what"? she asks. "When he hit you that time, I-I wasn't quick enough to stop him", he says, and she smiles. She reaches up and caresses my cheek as she says, "You kept your promise, and that's all that matters", and I smile back. We stand there staring deep into each other's eyes, as Luna and Junior begin arguing behind us, but we pay no attention.

ooo

**Rizel**

After the Inn had been cleaned up from the recent fight with the impersonator, the lights were closed and everyone retired to their rooms. Junior wanted to share a room with Chase, because Luna was still mad at him from his flirting with those waitresses, but I wouldn't hear of it-plus there weren't any other rooms for him to sleep separately in, so he had no choice, but to spend the night with Luna. Chase and I had changed back into the clothes that we had arrived here in, and were now getting ready for the night. I had already gotten changed though and was laying on the single bed that was in the room that I was sharing with him, and watch as he leans the spear in a safe place, against the corner of the wall. "We better give this to Queen Charlotte when we go to Gallia tomorrow", he says, and I nod. I watch as he takes some sheets and blankets that he had gotten from Scarron, and began making himself a bed. As I watched him, I couldn't help flashing back to the way he had fought against those people, before. _He didn't have a trace of fear...he showed no remorse and ended up making those criminals pay for their crimes. But in the end, he didn't kill them-but frightened them enough, to not repeat their terrible mistakes._ Chase lays an extra pillow that he had gotten from Scarron as well on the makeshift bed on the floor, and then stretches.

"Well, we've got a long day ahead of us, tomorrow", he says, with a sigh. I nod, but don't say anything back to him._ He does so much for me, without even caring or thinking of himself. He puts his own life on the line, so that mine is safe and all I do is punish him for stupid things, like seeing him on top of Rebecca on the bed. What can I do to thank him? What can I do, to show him what he really means to me?_ "Well, goodnight mistress", he says-jolting me out of my thoughts, and then laying himself down on the floor, and pulling the blanket up over himself. "Oh, um...'Night", I say, but I just watch him, laying there. _What could I do...? What could I do, to repay him for his kindness?_ My eyes drift from his face to his lips, and I immediately felt my face heat up. _What was I thinking?! He was a commoner there was no way that I was going to kiss him!_ I flush even more as I remember the kiss that we had shared to form the contract, and squeeze my eyes shut. _Argh! I'm going crazy! What should I do, just go over to him, thank him, and press my lips against his?! No way! _

I let out a little groan, and then jump when Chase's voice says, "Is everything, okay"? and I open my eyes, to see him looking at me in concern. "Um, yeah-go back to sleep", I say. "Are...you sure"? he asks as he lifts himself up and leans on his arm, to look at me. I look at those hazelnut brown eyes of his-that were shining even in the darkness of the room and turn away with a blush. "I'm sure, now go back to sleep", I snap. I feel him look at me for a second longer, before he turns over, on the floor. I slowly turn back around, and look at him. All of a sudden, his nighttime terrors flash through my mind. I look at him intently for a second-waiting to see whether he would start tossing and turning and crying out about not to be whipped, but...nothing. I think back to this morning when Chase poured everything out to me about his horrific and depressing life on earth, and about how I wondered...about what I could do to help him. Then I remember him telling me about his parents...about how he thought that they don't care about him anymore. Maybe if he had a chance to go and talk to them...to go and visit them at the very least...to see them again after so long...it would be the best way, to reward him.

As I get out of bed, and look down at him, I realize that it was the right thing to do. Getting out of bed I kneel down beside him, and gently begin shaking him. "Chase...Chase, wake up", He mumbles something in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. "Chase"! I hiss, getting frustrated. "5 more minutes, mom", he groans. _Mom?! Did he just call me-?!_ I frown at him, snatch up my wand, and jab him with it on his shoulder. He lets out a yelp, and wakes up immediately. "What was that for"?! he hisses, as he rubs his shoulder. "Come with me", I say, as I take his hand, and pull him up. "What? Where're we going"? he asks, as he gets up. "Just, come with me", I say, and we walk out of our room, down the stairs, through the doors of the Inn, and out into the entrance. "What are we doing here"? he asks as he rubs his eyes tiredly, and yawns. "You'll see", I say with a smile, and then offer him my hand. He looks at it in confusion, and then at me. "I'm going to need a bit of your power, in order to do this", I say. He doesn't say anything, but he places his hand in mine-and I transfer some of Ragnarok's powers, to myself. I shudder as I feel it engulf my hand-his powers felt so...cold, and unnerving. I begin chanting the spell, for the world door and feel him looking curiously at me. I turn and smile at him, as the portal to his world opens up. The picture is a bit blurry at first, and he looks at me in confusion. But I just smile at him, and gesture towards the portal. He looks back at it, and then his eyes widen in shock as the picture of his hometown becomes clearer.

We stand there in silence staring at the swirling portal of his hometown, and I say, "I told you I was practicing-I was thinking that-to reward you for fighting against Ragnarok that time during the ball, and for showing those criminals their one true place today at the Inn, that I would have you see your family...you told me so yourself that you haven't seen them in so long, especially your brother", I turn to look at him-expecting to see him smiling, but instead I saw sadness and sorrow on his face. He was silent as he continues to stare at the portal, until I break it and gently call his name. "Chase"? and he jumps. "Sorry", he says, as he turns away. "But...I can't accept this...", he begins to walk away, and I stand there in shock. "What? Why not"? I ask him, as I run after him. He stops and I come to a halt behind him. "Chase, what's wrong"? I ask him. He lets out a sigh, and turns around to face me. "Just...looking at that portal of my hometown...", he says, as he looks back to where the portal had now closed up. "Just looking at it, instantly made me relive my childhood trauma...", he says, and my heart sinks horribly. I had wanted this to be a happy moment...not one to dredge up bad memories. "Chase, I-I-I'm so sorry", I say. "I-I wasn't even thinking-", "It's okay", he breaks me off, as he smiles at me. "Thank you, Rizel-I appreciate what you did but...I can't accept this...someday maybe, just...not now...", he says.

There was silence between us where we just stood there not saying anything, until he yawns. "Well, I think we should go back to bed", he says, and then begins walking back towards the entrance of the Inn. I follow him in silence-and the silence continues, as we walk up the stairs, and to our room. I was dwelling on the way that he had acted before when he had seen the portal of his hometown and came to conclusion that Chase still hadn't completely let go of his past...I thought having him tell me about it before would help him come to terms with it at the very least, but...I guess I was wrong. Just what could I do to help him? Chase walks towards his bed that was on the floor, and I climb onto the bed that was in the room. He goes to pull the covers over himself, but I speak up and say, "Chase, I-I need you to-to to do something, for me", and he turns to face me. "Yep"? he asks. "Um-um-i'm-i'm not r-r-really u-used to sleeping a-away f-from h-home, and I-I've a-always h-had a c-companion sleep w-with m-me, wh-whenever t-this was the c-c-case", I stutter, and he blinks at me. "So...you want me to sleep with you"? he asks, his cheeks turning red slightly. "You've been sleeping on the floor all this time, if you can't accept going back to your hometown as a reward, then at least accept this as, it", I say. "But d-do n-not use t-this o-opportunity t-to your a-advantage"! I yelp, and he smiles in his charming way. "You have nothing to worry about, mistress", he says, as he picks up his pillow and places it on the bed, that I was on.

I slide over to make room for him, and he sidles into the bed beside me. "I'm here for you", he says, as he turns to face me. I look at his smiling face for a second-flushing, before I turn over, but his arms wrap around me, and he pulls me close to himself. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing"?! I shriek. "I just thought that you would feel more protected this way, I told you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you didn't I"? he asks, as he closes his eyes. I remain silent, and don't answer him-but he was right. I did feel a lot more protected with his arms around me, and I snuggle closer against him in his embrace. My father would probably go over the edge if he ever saw us in this position, but he wasn't here right now, so...I guess this was okay...and I guess I could make an exception since he was my familiar. I reach over-trying not to jostle Chase in his sleep, and pull the covers over us. Snuggling closer against him in his warm embrace, I let sleep overtake me, and fall asleep in his arms.

**Chase**

I open my eyes and look at Rizel sleeping beautifully in my embrace, and I move my hand and place some of her hair that was on her cheek, back over her head. _'I was thinking that-to reward you for fighting against Ragnarok that time during the ball, and for showing those criminals their one true place today at the Inn, that I would have you see your family...you told me so yourself that you haven't seen them in so long, especially your brother...',_ her words echo inside my head, as I remember the portal that she had created, to take me back home. But for some reason...I just couldn't do it. Yes, I was still plagued by the memories of my horrible childhood that I had created there, but I felt as if...as if I didn't belong, in that place anymore. That place where I grew up in...lived most of my life in...now seemed...foreign to me, like in this world that I was in now. Back in the U.S. I would always be secluded...I would always be locked up in my room, away from the outside world...away from everyone so that I wouldn't be able to hurt them. But now I...I...I had finally found it. I had finally found the one place, where I could live life freely in. I mean sure, I had the soul and was infused with the powers of a murderous assassin, but...I had finally found the place where I could never run from...where I had people who accepted me for who I was, where I had friends who cared about me. I imagine Junior, Luna, Harry, Michelle, Rebecca, and Serenity in my head and smile.

I had people to take care of me. I see Louise, Saito, Professor. Colbert's, the Headmaster, and Queen Henrietta's smiling faces in my head, and I smile back. I had found a place, where I no longer had to hide...no longer had to live every day in fear. I had finally found the place that I had been yearning to find, ever since that day...ever since the day that I was adopted. It was over. It was all over now. I finally had a family...a real one, not like the Festers. I mean, sure, I missed my own parents horribly, but the Hiraga's made me feel more like family since the first day that I was summoned, unlike the way that the Festers had made me feel, when I was first adopted. I knew that in this world, there were probably people out there that were searching for me, or wanted me dead because of the powers that I had been infused with, but I also knew...that there were people who would protect me, and keep me safe. As I was pondering this, I look down at Rizel again-her lovely rose colored hair sprawled over the sheets, and I smile. She looked so much like doll when she was asleep.

Letting out a chuckle, I lift my gaze towards the ceiling, and think about Rizel. She wasn't honest, at times she could be a bit stubborn, hot-headed, and she never forgot her pride wherever she went, but the more time I spent with her, the more I got to know her...and fell in love with her. She was sweet, kind, caring, and I knew that I still had to repay my debt to her. I was forever grateful to her for saving me from being thrown in jail at that time, and I would work hard to be the familiar that she always desired, and wanted. I would work hard to take care of her, and would risk my life to defend her...I would work hard to make sure that nothing would stand in her way to becoming more than just a zero. I look back at Rizel, and adjust my position a bit-making her more comfortable, and let out a contended sigh. I had finally found it. After all this time secluding myself from everyone, hiding from everyone, running from everyone, after everything that I had been through, I had finally found it. I finally had one. Placing a soft kiss on Rizel's head-eliciting a smile from her sleeping form (or was that just my imagination?), I close my eyes and let the one word which I never thought that I would be able to call any place ever again, echo around in my mind:

_Home. _

For the first time, as long as I could remember, I fell into the deepest most peaceful sleep, that I've ever had.


	5. The Accursed One

**Chapter 5 up! I told you guys that I was working on it! **

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed typing it up! **

**A quick note-the song that Chase sings is from a movie which I can't remember the name of, so ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Anyways, I would love to know what you all think of this fic so far, and whether it's going to your liking. **

**If there is anything that I need to improve on, please do not hesitate to leave me a review, and let me know! I love reading your reviews, they always make my day :)**

**I will be working on chapter 6 as well! Another quick note-I am crushed with work right now, so I don't know yet how delayed that chapter is going to be but fear not! Cuz I will be working on it, as I go along!**

**I don't think I have anything else to add so...yeah, hope you all enjoy reading!**

**On to the story! See you all next time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rizel<strong>

"Chase, I swear if you don't get up now, I will leave you behind with Scarron, and go off on my own to Gallia"! I growl, as I slam the door open to the room, in the Inn that we were staying in. "Alright, i'm up, i'm up", he says, as he sits up in bed, and stretches. "Move your ass, now"! I yell, and he immediately jumps out of bed. Letting out a sigh, I pack our stuff together and gather our supplies as Chase stretches, and yawns. "Man, I have never slept so well in my whole life", he says, as he smiles sleepily at me. "I'm glad to hear that", I say sarcastically, and shove his bag at him. "We need to get moving, now. We've already delayed for too long-Junior and Luna are already up". He takes his bag, grabs the spear, and then runs a hand through his messy brown hair. "Let's get going then", he says, and we walk down the stairs only to see Scarron, the waitresses, Junior and Luna having breakfast. "Leaving already"? Scarron asks in surprise, as he stands up from the table he was sitting at.

"We have to get going-Queen Charlotte must be waiting for us probably with another mission in mind", I say. "Little Rizel please, stay awhile, everyone here loves you and your boyfriend so much"! Scarron pleads, as he folds his hands. "He's _not_ my boyfriend"! I shriek, and run a hand through my hair. "Thank you for your kind words and hospitality, but Chase and I really should get going", I say. I wanted to stay-but at the same time, I didn't want to. I couldn't help but shudder as I remembered the way that the men had stared and ogled at me yesterday, and I look at Chase, to see that he looked a bit saddened to leave too, but at the same time irked at being hugged by Scarron. "Oh please", Scarron begs. "Just for a few more minutes"? he asks, as he begins to run his fingers through Chase's hair again. "Agh! Not again"! he groans.

I let out a sigh and say, "I'm sorry, we really appreciate the offer, but...we _need_ to get going", and Scarron nods, letting go of Chase. "It's a shame, isn't it girls"? he asks the other waitresses who all nod. "Yes, ma'am!" they say in unison. "Just one night, just one more night", Scarron pleads, turning around to face us again. I felt like pounding Scarron, but I kept my cool, and open my mouth to refuse, but Chase speaks up. "We have to leave, now. We'll visit again, someday", he says, making Scarron's face fall. "Fine. If I can't do anything to make you stay...then at least, take this with you", he says, as he nods at his waitresses. They immediately jump up from the table, and rush towards us to give us food items, and some money. "We can't accept this"! I say, as I try to give them back the money, but Scarron shakes his head. "This is your pay for last night's good job", he says, with a smile. "Thanks", Chase says, and Scarron pulls him into another hug, making him groan out again. "Oh, I really am going to miss you all", he says. "What about us? You're acting as if they were the only ones who were here last night", Junior says with a little frown as he comes up to us along with Luna, who was holding their share of food and money that was given to them by Scarron's fairies.

"Of course, we'll miss you too"! he says, and then pulls Junior's face towards him, and leans in to kiss him. "RETARD"! Junior pounds him, making Scarron go flying. The waitresses all shriek and scream, and run over to help him. "My, my, just like your father", Scarron says with a little shake of his head, as he rubs his jaw. Luna giggles as Junior rolls his eyes, and I clear my throat. "We should get going", I say, and they nod. The fairies and Scarron all follow us to the front of the entrance where we stand there, and bid each other good-bye. "Good bye! And good luck! Let's all wish this couple the best"! Scarron says, as he smiles fondly at Chase and I. "We're not a couple"! I shriek, as my face turns red. "Not yet, anyway"! Scarron says, with a little wink. "Your parents worked out, so who knows? Maybe you and Chase will too"! a waitress says, as she smiles at us. Chase and I look at each other-our faces turning red, before turning away. "Yeah, not gonna happen", Junior mutters. "Take care"! Scarron says, and gives us all a flying kiss making Chase and Junior shudder, before walking back into the Inn.

"What is he thinking? There is no way that a noble would get married to a commoner", Junior says, as he shakes his head in disbelief. "And what exactly did our parents do"? I ask him. He frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Luna claps a hand over it. "Enough. Don't start arguing now, we need to get going", she says. Junior frowns at her as well, and then lets out a whistle. There is a sound that was a cross between a screech and a roar, and Esmeralda circles over us, before landing down softly on the grass. "Well, see you guys in Gallia", Luna pulls Chase and I into a quick hug, before she and Junior walk off towards his dragon, climb on top, and fly off. "Come on, we should get going too", I say to Chase, and he nods, but he looks distracted...as if he was thinking about something. I really hoped that he wasn't thinking about what Scarron had said, because I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it either. With my face heating up, we walked in silence towards Sasha who was still asleep, and he gently nudges her awake.

"Hey girl, how are you"? he asks with a soft smile, as Sasha bumps her head affectionately against his again. Chase rifles around in the bag of food that we were given by Scarron, before pulling out a carrot and handing it to her. She immediately gobbles it up from his hand, as he strokes her mane. "The more time you spend stroking her, the more we're going to delay", I say, flatly. "Every living thing, deserves a little caring and kindness", he says, as he smiles at me. I roll my eyes, and look away. After Sasha had been fed, Chase helps me up, before climbing up in front of me, and taking the reins. He puts Sasha into a slow walk, and I let my mind wander. I think about what Scarron had said again, and feel myself flush. I look at the back of Chase's head as he steers Sasha along, and find myself wondering...if we _did_ get married...would my parents allow it, first of all? Mother's parents agreed, and they would probably no doubt agree as well but...would my grandparents' agree? If we got married we would have our own little house to live in, we would have children, and then we...we...we would... In my minds eye I see myself being lifted up by Chase in his arms after our wedding ceremony, being carried bridal style into our house, laying me down on the bed, getting on top of me, leaning in and-.

I let out a squeal, and smack my hands against my head to clear it of the image._ No way! No way, no way, no way, no way, no WAY! There was no way! I like Yousuke! There was no way that I would get married to him, let alone kiss him! Yousuke was the only one for me! But...was he? _Chase lets out a chuckle as if he was reading my thoughts, and I frown at him. "What's so funny"?! I yelp. "I was just thinking about what Scarron had said...", he says, and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. "It would be nice to get married like your parents", he says, as he turns and gives me a perverted look. "That way I'll get to see your delightful little panties that I was with so much love and care, and your wonderful breasts-_GUH"!_ I immediately push him off of Sasha, and he falls to the ground, with the spear and his bag of supplies in his hands. "Rizel, come on"! He protests as he lifts himself up and runs after me with the spear and his bag, as Sasha continues to walk on. I just respond with a "hmph". Sasha turns around and gives me a glare, before stopping in her tracks, and bucking me off of her back! I let out a scream as I'm tossed off of her back, and land with a soft thump in Chase's arms. "Are you okay"? he asks worriedly. I look into his soulful hazelnut brown eyes that were filled with concern for me, and he stares back.

He had dropped the spear and his bag in order to catch me, and I felt myself flush when I realize the position that I was in with him. I push at his chest, and he slowly sets me on my feet. "I've never seen her like that before", he says in surprise, as he bends down and picks up the spear and his bag of supplies. Not giving him a response, I walk towards Sasha, and mount up onto her back. I flick the reins, and Sasha letting out a frustrated sigh (and to my surprise), began to walk again. "Hey! Wait! Don't leave me behind"! Chase yells, and I hear him huffing and puffing to keep up with us. "Come on Rizel, this spear is heavy", he groans. "Apologize first", I say, not turning around. "What? What for"? he asks, and I could hear the irritation in his voice. "You know quite clearly, 'what for'"! I growl, as I whirl around to face him, and then quickly turn away. He was silent, but then lets out a sigh. "Fine", he says, and I hear the shuffling sounds, of the bag and spear being set on the ground. I gently tug on Sasha's reins making her stop, and turn her around only to see that he had knelt down on one knee, and had his head lowered. I flush as I take in the position that he was in, but don't say anything as he says, "I apologize Ms. Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga, for uttering something so vile and unfortunate. I promise that as your familiar, I will not repeat that to m'lady ever again", he says, as he lifts his head and flashes his charming smile at me.

My heart begins fluttering in my chest, and he says, "Happy now"? his hazelnut brown eyes, pleading for forgiveness. I turn away and force out, "Fine. You're forgiven", and then slide back on Sasha, as I watch him bend down and pick up the spear and his bag. "You can mount Sasha, and take the reins. We need to get to Germainia as soon as possible", I say, as he walks towards the mare and ties the spear and bag to her saddle, and then climbs on top in front of me. "Hear that, girl? She wants to get there as soon as possible", Chase says, as he takes the reins. I frown at him, and say, "You better not be thinking of doing anything-", "Onward, Sasha! GO"! he flicks the reins, making Sasha let out a whinny, and begin galloping at full speed. I scream and grab onto him as I'm jerked backwards, making him laugh. "You stupid, idiotic, dog! I'm so going to get you for this"! I growl. "I'm here Rizel, just hold on-you'll be fine", he says, as he turns around and smiles at me. "Just enjoy the view", he turns away, and lifts his head towards the sky-the wind rushing through, his messy brown hair. "How can I?! You're going to fast"! I complain, and he replies with a chuckle. I look at him, frustrated, to see him enjoying the Germainia's scenery, and before long, we had reached the bridge that led to the roads of Germainia, and crossed through them.

"Wow...I've never seen so much...greenery...", he says, as he looks around at the billowing bushels of roses, plants, and trees. I look at him for a second, before taking my mind off of the speed that we were travelling at, and focusing on the scenery as well. There were men and women alike each doing odd jobs such as chopping wood, planting seeds, farming, and whatnot. Children were running around-playing and horsing around with each other, and I couldn't help but smile as I relive the days of my childhood. I would play with Aunt Cattelya (before Luna and I became friends), and we would make things together-like crowns out of flowers, while I tried to ignore the nagging and the taunts that Aunt Eleanor threw at me, about my lack of proper ability to do magic.

**Chase**

Upon seeing that Rizel had calmed down a bit, I slowed Sasha down to a walk, so that she would be able to enjoy the peaceful and serene atmosphere a bit more. I turn back around to see that she was turning her head in every direction-her rose pink hair swinging on her shoulders, and had a small smile on her face. _She looks really cute like that..._I find myself thinking, and a smile creeps over my face as well. All of a sudden I realize what had happened before when I had brought up the topic of us getting married, and quickly turn away...but I couldn't stop myself from turning back around, and looking at her wonderfully cute face. She turns back to look at me feeling me stare at her, and flinches. "What are you looking at"? she asks as she, frowns. I jolt and quickly turn away, "N-nothing", I say quickly. Rizel was silent, and the rest of the walk continued in silence. Once I had made sure that she had fully calmed down, I decide to attempt conversation with her, turn around to face her, and ask a random question. "Hey Rizel...you know that time when we fought against Fouquet, and yesterday night when we were going up against Ferguson and his groupies? You know how you created that barrier"? "Yeah...", she says. "What...were you thinking, when you created it"? I ask.

"What do you mean"? she asks, as she looks at me questioningly. "Well, I remember when I took gym in high school, my gym teacher told us that in order for you to perfectly execute an attack, you need to be completely focused or something...like I don't know, when you're shooting basketball, or playing hockey-you do know, what they are right"? I ask. "I'm not stupid", she says, as she gives me a look. "Well to answer your question, that time when we were up against Fouquet and she sent her earth spear attack at us...I just...saw that we were in danger, and conjured up the spell for the barrier. And yesterday night, the same thing...", she says. "So, you weren't thinking at all"? I ask her, as I turn away. "What are you trying to achieve by asking me these useless questions"?! she snaps. "Because so far, you've only succeeded in pissing me off". "I'm sorry-I was asking you this because, I've noticed that when you try to cast certain spells they come out as explosions-you know, the silence spell that you cast on me when I was first summoned"? I ask her as I turn around to face her, with a tiny smile. She flushes, and looks away. "Yes well, I wasn't...properly focused at that time, and probably didn't concentrate enough...", she says.

"That's it. Exactly. You need to clear your mind of all thoughts when you're casting your spell, in order for you to be able to perfectly, execute it", I say. "See like, when I want to use my telekinesis, I have to empty my head of all thoughts, and think with a cool and clear mind about what I want to move or do with my powers, and then, do it". She remains silent, and I say, "You have potential Rizel, you're very talented, you just need to believe that you'll be able to cast those spells properly...like I do", "I think...I understand...I have to have confidence in myself, and...just concentrate really hard...", she says, and trails off. "Yep", I say with a smile, as I turn back to face the front. There was silence again, and I was wondering whether she would ever say anything, when she finally speaks up. "Fine, I guess I'll believe what you say", she says. "It's true, Rizel", I say, without turning around. "S-Since you p-praised your mistress like this, I find it necessary to reward you, as well", she says. "Really"? I ask, turning around. She flushes and immediately turns away. "I'll consider...getting you a new mattress...", she says, and I let out a sigh. _So much for thinking that she would let me sleep, in her bed._ "Thank you, mistress", I say, as I smile at her.

"Whatever", she says, as she flushes and looks away. Shrugging, I roll my eyes and turn back to face the front. I decide to annoy her again though-just for the heck of it, and ask her another question. "You always say that I fought bravely after taking down whoever may be attacking us, do I really-I mean, am I _really_ that good of a fighter"? I ask her, as I turn around to face her. She nods and says, "You're just like my father, in a way", without meeting my gaze. "Well, thanks for the compliment but...I've never seen your father fight, before", I say, as I continue to look at her. "Wait, that _was_ a compliment, right"? I ask her, and she chuckles. "Of course. When my father was first summoned he had no idea how to fight, but eventually, things changed for the better for him, and he was made a knight for Queen Henrietta. That was after, his fighting skills improved", she says, still not looking at me. I remain silent as I look at her, dwelling on what she had just said, before turning away. "I'm not that good, Rizel. That fight with Fouquet...she was just one person, and yesterday night...Ferguson, along with like-I don't know, how many members did he have with him, yesterday"? I ask, as I turn around to face her.

"Dunno, I wasn't really paying attention to how many people were there with him, I was only focusing on taking him down", she says. I look at her in surprise, and then say, "Well, judging by the fact that only 3 or 4 of his followers fought against us yesterday, I would say that...it was all just pure luck. I had you there to help me, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do it. My friend Trevor though, took on 20 police officer's one time, for driving under the influence", I say. "Wouldn't you rather have someone like that, as your familiar"? I ask as I turn away, to face the front. She was silent for a second, but then says, "My father took on an army of 70,000, once...". "WHAT"?! I ask in shock, and jerk at the reins, making Sasha let out a choked whinny, and an angry snort. "Sorry, girl-sorry", I say, as I quickly and reassuringly pat her on the neck. Sasha resumes walking angrily, and I turn around to face Rizel. "Did you just say, 70,000? _An army, of 70,000"?_ I ask, in shock. She finally turns to look at me, and nods. "Alone", she adds, and my eyes widen. "H-How on earth, did he survive"? I ask, in awe. "He didn't, he died", she says, as she looks away.

I blink at her, and then say, "But...if he died, then-who-", "He _did_ die, but he was saved by the forest fairy, Tiffania-the elf you met at the ball, that day", she says, as she looks back at me. "She somehow...brought him back to life. Mother was really distraught though...she had thought that she lost him, and wouldn't stop blaming herself. She was very sad at the fact that...she never confessed her love for him, before he died", Rizel says, as she wipes at her eyes. With a jolt, I realize that she had begun to cry, and mentally kick myself for asking her, the question. "Rizel-I-", I begin, but she breaks me off. "Mother was forever grateful to Tiffania, for bringing back her beloved, but she never showed it...", she says, as she laughs halfheartedly. "Wow...", I say, silently. _He literally took on a whole army? By himself?_ "Rizel...your father...didn't he even think about himself when he decided to go up against the army, and take them down? All alone"? I ask. "He did. Mother told me, that...well actually, it was Derf-he told me how dad was a bit reluctant about doing it, because he knew that he was going to die...but he loved mother, and he would anything for her. In the end...he did it all for her...the last words that he spoke before dying, was my mother's name...", she says, and then trails off.

I turn back around to face the front, and sit in shock. "It's said that...familiar's are very powerful, and can take on hundreds, even thousands of enemies at once, and that too, by themselves. But being the person that dad was, and even though he was infused with Gandalfr's powers, he still died...because he was only, human. I'm really grateful to Tiffania though...because without her, I wouldn't be here right now, and dad wouldn't either", Rizel says, as she lets out a sigh. Silence had resumed between us, and none of us made the effort to break it. I still couldn't believe what Rizel had just said..._how could Saito take on an army, by himself? Its just...it's suicidal-_just thinking about it, made me feel a great sense of pride to be the familiar of the daughter of a father who had sacrificed himself without caring, and respect, for Saito. I was still pretty shaken up about the fact that he had faced 70,000 men alone, and jolt when Rizel speaks up all of a sudden. "Chase, tell me about where you're from", she says, as if wanting to change the subject, or at least fill the silence with something, and I didn't hesitate to comply. Anything to take my mind off of this.

"What do you want to know, about the U.S"? I ask her as I turn around to face her, with a smile. "Anything-I've been here most of my life so my family and I haven't done much travelling, so hearing something about another country would be nice", she says, as she returns my smile. "Well, there's really not much to say. The U.S isn't like Halkeginia at all-in some cases, yeah-like you know, the plants, trees, and nature", I say, with a tiny smile. "Okay...", she says, as she rolls her eyes with a smile. I laugh and say, "Right now, it's summer over there-but it does occasionally rain and snow, you know, when the weather changes", I say. "Does it snow here"? I ask her. "It's snowed here, I haven't seen it rain much though...that's why mostly everyone rely on water mages to water their plants and stuff for them", Rizel replies. "Hm...I wonder what it's like when it rains, here", I say thoughtfully, as I look upwards. "Did I ask you this question, to have you tell me about the weather"? she asks, annoyed. I laugh and say, "Well, we live in harmony with the animals there-we leave them alone, their habitats alone, and they leave us alone. Whenever someone sees an injured or sick dog or cat on the road they take them in, or take them to the vet to have them healed", I say. "That's nice", she responds, absentmindedly.

"In spring it's really beautiful, the plants will be in full bloom and there will be greenery all around", I say. "That sounds lovely, the U.S. is such a fascinating place. It's hard to imagine, that people like the Festers live there...", she says, and I feel my heart drop a bit. _The Festers, were not something that I wanted to talk about now. Not when things were going so well between Rizel, and I._ "S-Sorry, I'm so sorry", Rizel says immediately, noticing my somber mood. "It's fine", I say, as I turn around to face the front. I feel Rizel looking at me, but I don't turn around. "Chase, I-I want to ask you something...pertaining, to your life on earth...", she says, slowly, and I let out a sigh. "What do you want to know, this time"? I ask her, without turning around to face her. "Did...the Festers, ever celebrate your birthday"? she asks, and I slowly turn around. "What"? I ask her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I just want to know", she says, as she looks away. I look at her in silence for a second before turning away and saying, "No. They never did", and I could feel her eyes, staring at me.

"My friends would always want to throw parties for me, at my own house, not the Festers-but, those bastards boarded up my windows, so I couldn't even sneak out. And I couldn't risk using the front door either because one of their dumbass kids would rat me out. I always had to be extra careful when sneaking out through the windows that were in the downstairs area of the house", Rizel remains silent, so I go on. "I was always on my own, on my birthdays. My parents wouldn't even call to wish me...so every night at midnight, I would wish myself", I say. "If they do gift me, they give me things like a box of tissues, a coat hanger, and socks", I say, as I turn and smile halfheartedly at her. "They didn't do anything for my seventeenth birthday either-I shouldn't expect anything from them, anyways", I say. She looks at me for a second, before looking away, and I turn away to face the front. The irritating silence had settled again, but before I could even begin to dwell on my thoughts, Rizel calls me. "Yeah"? I say, turning around. She leans forward on the saddle, and caresses my cheek. I look at her in shock as she begins to lean in towards me, and somehow find my eyes closing of their own accord-but they open in surprise, when she presses her lips softly against my forehead. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Chase", she says, as she sits back down on the saddle, and smiles at me.

"Belated", she adds with a tiny smile, as she drops her hand. I look at her with a smile and flush on my face, before saying, "Thanks", and turning back around to face the front. There was no longer silence between us, because I had continued to tell her all about the U.S. And with everything I told her, her interest and fascination grew about my hometown, and I promised to take her there to visit someday.

**Rizel**

Chase continued to go on and on about telling me about his hometown, and I sat back and listened to everything he said while taking in the gorgeous scenery around us. Germainia was an interesting place, and Chase also seemed more interested in it, than I did. We both eagerly took in everything around us, while at the same time engaging in conversation about nothing important, in particular. My heart beat just a little bit faster and I felt my cheeks heat up when I remembered what I had done just a few moments ago when he had told me about his birthday, and it beat even faster when I remembered what he had said last night, when we were fighting against Ferguson: _'The only one who's allowed to touch you, is, me'._ He had said that in a deadly serious voice, and I couldn't help but wonder whether he meant it or not. I was jolted out of my thoughts, when Chase all of a sudden says, "I think we should stop and rest for a bit, Sasha's probably tired-she's been walking for a pretty long, time", he says. I nod, my cheeks flushing as he turns around to face me and say, "Yep. Sure". He gives me a curious look, before leading Sasha over to where a little lake was, before dropping her reins, and mounting himself off of her, back.

She lowers her snout into the water and drinks to satisfy her thirst, with her ears flicking back and forth, and Chase turns to me offering me, his hand. I take it, and he helps me off of her back, and then drops my hand. He walks over to where Sasha was lapping up the water in the lake, and then stretches. "Man, are we there yet? Do you think Junior and Luna must have reached by now"? he asks, as he looks at me. "I'm not sure, I think we're still quite a bit far away from Gallia. I haven't been to Germianina before, and my parents haven't either, so this place is all new to me...", I say, as I trail off. "Hey, this place is new to me too, so relax-I'm here for you", he says, as he smiles making me flush, and quickly look away. Sasha moves away from the lake to have her fill of grass, and Chase lowers his hand into the crystal clear depths of the fresh water lake, and takes a drink. I had begun to dwell on my thoughts again, but jump when Chase speaks up. "Want some"? he asks, gesturing to the lake. "What? Oh, um, no thanks, i'm good", I say, flustered.

He shrugs, and takes a drink from the water that was cupped in his hands. I stand there watching him for a second, my mind screaming at me to ask him about what he had said last night, until I finally let out a sigh, and walk up to him. "Um, Chase...", I say, as I approach him with my gaze lowered. "Hm"? he says, as he looks at me. I slowly lift my head to see that he was looking at me curiously, and quickly have my hair hide my face again. "Um...what you said last night, that-that-that the only one who was allowed to touch me, was you...um, um...", he looks at me inquiringly, and I finally let out a frustrated sigh, and explode, "Did you just say that to intimidate Ferguson and his gang, or were you really serious"? and he immediately chokes, on the water that he was drinking. "Of course I mean it"! he says, as he coughs. I feel my cheeks burn, but my heart drops when I hear the next thing that comes out of his mouth. "Do you think that I would let anyone hurt, my mistress"? he asks, and I let out a sigh. "I see...so...that's what you meant...", I say, as I look away.

Sasha, noticing that Chase had apparently ruined Rizel's mood, nudged him gently but with enough force, to almost make him fall into the water. She liked Chase, but she also liked Rizel-just a tiny bit, although she would never show it. "WHOA! SASHA"! Chase growls making me look up to see him to see him, gently pushing the mare away. Sasha nudges him back, and he laughs and wraps his arms around her neck, burying his face into her mane. "She really seems to like you", I say, wanting to change the subject. "I like horses", he says, simply. "I never took lessons, I just read books on them. I think I remember reading the meaning of her name, somewhere", Chase says, as he scratches the side of his head. "What was it again...? Oh yeah, Sasha means, defender of mankind. She'll help me defend you, and protect only, you", he says as he smiles charmingly at me, making my heart beat erratically, and causing a dark blush to appear onto my face. "W-Well, o-obviously! T-That i-is y-your j-job b-being m-my f-familiar"! I stutter.

He chuckles and runs a hand through Sasha's mane as he says, "You sure are cute, when you stutter like that", "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID DOG! D-DON'T SAY T-THINGS LIKE T-T-THAT"! I growl, and go to pound him, but he dodges my attack, and yelps, "It was a compliment! A COMPLIMENT"! I pull out my wand, but jump when he falls to his knees, and clasps his hands in front of him. "Please don't, it was a compliment. I'm sorry, I won't ever repeat something like that, again", he says, quickly, and breathlessly. I stare at him in shock for a second, before finally pocketing my wand. He lets out a sigh, stands up, and walks over to Sasha. "I think we should get going", he says, but I just stand there. _What...was that, just now?_ Shaking that thought away, I walk towards Sasha and he helps me mount her. He gets on top in front of me, and takes the reins. "Alright, let's go Sasha", he flicks the reins, and Sasha begins to walk. I couldn't stop drifting back to the way he had acted before..._what was that all about? Did it have something to do with the abuse, he had faced back on earth? Or had he done that, just to have me stop from blowing up on him?_ Pushing that thought aside, I force myself to calm down.

He didn't have to say something like that, out of nothing! I guess he was just doing it out of loyalty, being my familiar and all but, honestly? Sometimes this stupid dog would infuriate me so much. I mean, I liked him but...there was something different about him. Something, that drew me to him. I immediately see his smiling face flash before my mind, and I let out a gasp as my hear begins beating incredibly fast again. I put a hand on it and try to calm it down, but it just speeds up, as he turns around. "Is everything okay"? he asks. "Fine"! I yelp out. He gives me a look, before turning back to face the front. _What was wrong with me?! Why was I reacting like this every time he...every time he smiled at me?_ Aunt Cattelya had once told me that mother had experienced similar emotions, when she had first started to fall in love with dad. Letting out a little shriek, I clutch tightly at the sweater that I was wearing. _No way, no way, there was no way, there was absolutely no possible way-I was not in love with him! I wasn't!_

"Hey Rizel, look, there's a little village over there", Chase says, making me jump again. I look up to see him pointing at a little village, and force myself to focus my thoughts on that, instead. "It almost looks...abandoned...", he says, as he gently tugs on Sasha's reins, making her stop in her tracks. Hear ears were laid back in agitation-it was clear that she knew, that something was up. "This doesn't...look good...", I say, as I pull out my wand. "Be on your guard, Rizel. It's quiet...way too quiet...", he says, and I realized that he was right. I could no longer hear the birds calling together, or the sounds of people working or children playing. Even the gentle breeze that had been blowing as Chase and I were making our way, was not to be heard. I closely examined the village again, and even from a distance, I could tell that none of the houses looked occupied. "What could have happened, here"? I ask. "I think we should get a bit closer, to find out", he says. He flicks the reins again, and Sasha slowly begins to walk forward.

We reach the entrance of the village, when all of a sudden, Chase let's out a gasp and says, "Oh...my-Rizel, look"! and I follow his gaze, and my eyes widen. There were numerous amounts of corpses laying on the ground in front of us, all with their fleshes rotting and their eyes shrunken up and shriveled up back into their heads. Instantly, I clutch onto him as I see the corpses, and he leans forward to closely examine the bodies. "What on earth happened here"? he asks, in shock. We sit there atop Sasha's back, before he slides off, and unties the spear from her saddle. He gives me his hand, and helps me off the mare, and together we walk closely towards one of the corpses to get a better look. The smell of rotten flesh reaches my nose, and I nearly throw up. "Augh, this is just...awful. Who would dig up these corpses? It's...inhumane", Chase says. "Someone dug them up to perform magic on them, to bring them back to life", I say. "Who"? he asks, and I shake my head. "I'm not sure...it looks like someone who's an expert at forbidden magic", he walks over to one of the other corpses laying on the ground, and kneels down. "This doesn't look like the work of Ferguson...", he says, to himself.

"I'm p-pretty s-sure F-ferguson w-wouldn't h-have done s-something like t-this, as long as he-he had l-listened to you and t-t-turned himself i-in", I stutter, after noticing that one of the corpses's eyes, had moved in it's socket, to look at me. Letting out a shriek, I run over to where Chase was. There was a sudden creaking sound, and our head's shot up. There was a small shed beside one of the houses in the village, and the door to it was slowly opening. Chase raises the spear, and I slowly lift my wand-my hand trembling, and gasp when something steps outside, but sigh in relief when I see that it was only a child, who looked ragged and malnourished. The small child looked frightened at the prospect of Chase holding the spear, but he seemed to realize that we didn't pose a threat, and called out to us, "Is he gone"? "Who"? Chase calls back. The small boy looks around worriedly, and then turns back to us. "It's not safe out there, you two need to hide-he could come back at any moment", "Kid, who exactly are you talking about"? Chase asks. The boy doesn't answer, looks around worriedly, and then goes to disappear back into the shed. "Hey, wait"! Chase calls.

The small boy turns back and says, "We do not speak his name, but he is known as the 'Accursed One'", and quickly runs back into the shed, and shuts the door. "The accursed one"? Chase asks, as he turns to look at me. "I've...never heard of him", I say. Chase looks down at the corpses again, before looking around, and then walking off onto the field. "Where are you going"? I ask, as I follow him, with Sasha in tow. "We passed a graveyard on our way here, I'm pretty sure that those corpses were dug up from, there", he says. We reach the graveyard and Chase walks in to investigate, but I stay at the entrance with Sasha. I hated places like this, they gave me the creeps. Standing there though, made me feel as if I was being watched, and a shudder goes through me. I quickly run towards where Chase was with Sasha following, and notice movement from one of the tombstones which he was the closest to. There was something moving behind it, and Chase hadn't noticed it. "Chase"! I hiss, and tug at his hoodie. He turns, and I point to the tombstone to his right that had the moving, creature behind it. "I can hear something moving there...", I say. Gripping the spear tightly in his hand, he walks cautiously towards the tombstone trying not to be detected, and Sasha and I follow.

Upon reaching the tombstone and closely examining it, the 'something moving', turned out to be one of the corpses, who was feasting on what looked like a dead dog. It emitted sounds of satisfaction, as it devoured its meal, making Chase shake his head in disgust. "Who could have done this"? he hisses, and I immediately grab onto his arm, noticing that his voice, had caused the creature to look up in our direction. Noticing that it was no longer alone, and now had three other things to feast upon, the creature smiled devilishly showing razor sharp crooked teeth. Letting out some sort of cry, the creature lunges in our direction. I shriek, and Chase immediately throws the spear at it without any hesitation, piercing the creature's heart and stopping it in it's path. I had to turn away to keep myself from vomiting-the creature was writhing and twitching in pain, letting out grotesque sounds, until it finally vanished leaving behind blood, and rotten flesh. "What kind of monster would do something like this"?! Chase growls, as he yanks up the spear. "This is unforgivable Rizel, this is absolutely unforgivable", he snarls, as he looks at me. I look back at him, feeling distraught for him, but all of a sudden, dangerous sounds reach our ears, and we turn to see more of the creatures, making their way towards us.

"I know", I say, as I clutch at my wand, and go closer to him. "But the least we can do, is grant them eternal rest...by bringing peace to their cursed souls", I say. "Just, what are they"? Chase asks, as they advance in on us. "The work of forbidden magic. No one can bring the dead back to life using magic-if they do, they create _inferi's_-dead people, reincarnated by magic", **(All rights to J.K. Rowling).** I answer, him. Chase doesn't answer, and I turn and look at his determined face. I didn't want him putting himself in danger for me...he had already done that, countless times. "Chase, let me handle this-", "No", he says, immediately. "I'm not letting you face these things, alone. You're my mistress, and I'm your familiar-and we promised each other, didn't we"? he asks, with a smile. Before I could reply, a creature throws itself at us, but Chase swings the spear slicing the creature in half, and stopping it in its path. The creatures all begin attacking at once, and he swings, cuts, and slices at them all, while I throw some spells at them-making them vanish, and crumple into dust. It was clear though, that the more we took down, the more they showed up. We needed an attack that could take them all down at once. "What's going on?! There were only twenty before, where did they come from"?! Chase asks, as he gestures with his head to a new horde of impending creatures that were making there way towards us.

"i-I'm not sure, how on earth are they regenerating themselves so fast"?! I ask in shock. "Rizel, quick, give me your hand"! he says, "Huh? Why-KYYYAAHH"! Chase takes me by the hand, and swings me around in a circle-and I kick at the creatures as they circle around us, making them crumble and vanish as soon as I made contact. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"! I mutter as I do so, until he sets me down. "Awesome", he says, as he smiles dashingly at me. I smile back-feeling my heart race all of a sudden, and then continue to fire spells at the inferi. "Cover me", Chase says, and charges towards a group of them, that were making their way towards us. He raises the spear and slices a few of them, but some jumped on him, and pulled him to the ground. "Chase"! I cry out in shock, as I watch him struggle trying to get away from the one's that wanted to feast on his flesh, but he kicks through them, and pulls himself up and resumes slicing, and cutting them in half. I blast away a few of the creatures that were impending in on me, and turn to look at him. He was doing fine on his own, but it was quite clear that he needed help. And I, was going to give him some. Wracking my brain for a solution, a spell that I heard my mother talk about once, immediately pops up in my head. But my shoulders droop in defeat when I realize that it was a Square Class mage spell, and I wasn't one.

I clutch at my wand as I watch a few of the creatures wrap themselves around Chase, and squeeze my eyes shut. _Now was not the time to think-I knew what I had to do._ Raising my wand, I begin to say the spell.

**Chase**

"Dammit, this is just...WRONG"! I growl, as I throw the damn things off of myself, and swing the spear around in every direction trying to take them all down at once, but to no avail. A group of five of them begin making their way towards me again, and I raise the spear in my hand to throw it. All of a sudden, several sharp pointy spears of earth jutted themselves up from the ground, slashing straight through the inferi that were making their way towards me, and that were waiting to make their move. The spears cut through them as if they were cutting through butter, making them all shrivel up, and crumble to dust. The impact of the spell had caused me to stumble and nearly fall, but I catch myself in time to whirl around to see Rizel with her wand outstretched, her breathing heavy, and with the look of complete and utter exhaustion. _Had Rizel just used the earth spear attack that Fouquet had used that day?_ I ask myself. I didn't know, and I didn't have the time to ask either. Rizel falls to her knees-her wand clenched in her hand, obviously spent from using a large amount of magical energy, and I couldn't help but look at her, in awe. My eyes widen though, when one of the creatures flings itself at her from behind, and she doesn't notice it.

In a flash, I run towards her screaming out, "RIZEL"! I grab her around the waist, and jump away in time, but the inferi was able to take a bite out of my right wrist as I slashed it, with the spear. I feel it sink its razor sharp teeth into my flesh, and wince in pain-squeezing my eyes shut, and clenching my teeth. Setting her down safely away from them, I pick up the spear again noticing that some of the remaining group of survivors were making their way towards us. "They just won't give up", I mutter, as I go to slash one of them. "What do you think you're doing"?! Rizel yells, as she pulls on my left hand. "You don't honestly think that you'll be able to take them on with an injured hand, do you"?! she growls. "Heh...", I look down at the bleeding wound on my hand, and let out a rueful chuckle. "This is nothing, compared to what they're going through, right now", I say, as I wrap my left hand around my right wrist, to stop the blood flow. "I promised you that I would protect you didn't I? And I still have to repay my debt to you, as well. I could have easily gone off, and left you for dead but...unfortunately...", I raise the spear again. "I'm not, that kind of man". _"NO!_ I won't have it"! Rizel yells, as she stands in front of me, and holds out her wand.

"I can't let you do this! You always-always get hurt whenever you try to protect me, and I just can't stand it"! she yells. "Facing Junior on the day you were summoned...that fight with Fouquet and her golem...that fight with Ragnarok, and even yesterday night! That fight against Ferguson-"! My heart sinks a little seeing her furiously, wipe at her eyes. "You always get hurt because of me"! "Rizel-", I begin, but she breaks me off. "Because you're my familiar-because you're worthless Rizel's familiar...me who's stupid, me who's a failure, me who can't do anything right! You'd be much better off if you had Rebecca as your master, or even Michelle and Serenity! I'm just...useless. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and now-even if I try to help, you still end up getting hurt! I-"! I break her off, by putting a hand on her shoulder, and turning her around to face me. Her eyes were red and glistening, and she had tears rolling down her face. "I'm not, the familiar of worthless Rizel", I say, as I wipe at her eyes. "I'm _your_ familiar-Rizel Françoise Chevalier De Hiraga's-who I owe my life to. So I don't care, if I get hurt", I say, as I wave off my hand injury, as if it was nothing.

"What's important to me, is that you're okay. Your safety is my number one priority", "Idiot", Rizel lightly hits her fist, against my chest. "Sometimes you have to put your needs first, before others...", and then gasps, as she whirls around. "They're even more of them, then there were before"! she cries, and I grit my teeth in frustration. She was right-there were forty more of the creatures now, than the amount that we had been fighting before. "If you're saying that I need to think of myself first before you, then fine", I say, as I grip the spear in my hand. She turns around to face me, and I say, "We'll fight together from now on-and besides, I'm really glad, that I have you as my mistress, Rizel", I say, with a smile. Even in the commotion of the fight that was taking place, she still manages to have an adorably cute blush creep up her cheeks. "Okay", she says as she returns my smile, and nods. "This spear, is like an arrow-it always hits its target enemies, as long as they're all together in a line", I say, as I direct her attention to the spear. "I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to slice through all of them at once, if they just...get together in a line...", I say, as I look frustrated at the creatures who were screaming, whining, and rolling about.

"Can you really do that"? she asks. "I think so...", I say, as I look hard at the spear, and then at the creatures-thinking of a way to pierce them all, at once. "Chase, those inferi's are protected by magic-in order to pierce through them all, we're going to have to take down the magical barrier that's protecting them", Rizel says. "How"? I ask, as I turn to face her. "I can cast a spell on the spear-I think I can use Dispel or...Illusion, i'm not sure-agh"! she lets out a frustrated growl, making me chuckle. "Relax, remember what I said? You need to think with a cool, calm and clear mind, in order to cast a spell properly", I say. "Right, right", she says, as she nods, and grasps her wand tightly in her hand. "I think I can use a lightning spell on it-to enhance the power of the spear, that way, we'll be able to break their magical barrier, and take them all down", she says, slowly. "A lightning spell? Your magic never fails to amaze me, Rizel", I say, with a smile. "Shut up, and focus on the task at hand", she says, as she flushes slightly. I nod, and then concentrate on harboring all of Ragnarok's and my own energy, into the hand that held the spear. I didn't notice my runes beginning to glow, or the wound on my hand slowly healing itself, as I did so.

I hear Sasha whinny in fear and worry, and open my eyes to see that the spear in my hand was glowing-it was surrounded by a very bright light making it almost impossible to see, and an aura of the same color, seemed to engulf the entire village. I look over at Rizel who had her own eyes closed and was muttering very fast under her breath-her wand slowly lighting, up. She was pointing it at the spear, and I watch as waves of electricity begin surrounding it, and she opens her eyes and nods. "Whenever you're ready", she says, and I nod. My eyes close again, and I concentrate hard with my mind in bringing all of the corpses together in a line. They fought against me-using their own magic to block my telekinetic powers, but I pushed against them, and opened my eyes to see that I had managed to conjure them up into a line. There were still some of them that hadn't fallen prey to the effects of my telekinetic powers, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. "Rest in peace...all of you", I say, as I wind my arm back, and throw the spear straight towards the line of inferi. The spear cuts the air-making a screeching sound as it did so, and slashed through all of the corpses that had lined up in the way of the oncoming spear.

They immediately vanish not even leaving behind their crumpled up skin, or any traces of blood. Even the ones who hadn't been in the path of the spear had also been caught up in it's attack, and had disappeared as well. I stand there in shock as I take in the graveyard-it was completely empty like it had been when Rizel and I had first, come here. "It's over", Rizel says, as the spear lands with a soft thump on the ground. "Yeah...", I say breathlessly, and then use my telekinesis to bring the spear back towards me. As I catch it in my hand, there is a sound of someone clicking their tongue in disapproval, which makes Rizel and I look up. "Well, well, I'm quite impressed with you both, you two put up quite a fight", the voice belonging to a man with dark hair, and a goatee who was standing on one of the roofs of the houses in the village, says. "Are you the bastard who did this"? I growl. "Of course. I have to obey my master's demands-", "Get down here now, so that I can cut the crap out of you, fucktard", I snarl. "Using this village's loved ones to carry out your evil deeds, is an act of pure cowardice"! Rizel yells.

"Oh, shut your mouth you foolish little girl, I didn't ask for your opinion", the man says. I clench my fists in anger, and glare menacingly at him. "Well, I must go tell my master what happened to his...beloved servants...", the man says with a tiny smirk. "So long", he says, as he throws a hand up, and grabs the leg of an eagle that had soared above him, and took off. Just like Fouquet. "He's gone! Everyone, he's gone! It's safe to come out"! a voice says, and Rizel and I turn towards the village to see someone who had apparently been watching the fight take place, gesture wildly to other people to come out of their houses, and people that were standing in fear on the streets. All at once, the doors to all the houses opened, and people flooded the streets-running towards the graveyard. I exchange a glance with Rizel, before walking towards the entrance of the graveyard with Sasha, and into the village. Children ran up to us and wrapped us both in hugs, probably to show their thanks, and then they all made way for an elderly man, who walked slowly towards us. Upon reaching us, he takes both of our hands in his own and says, "I am the village elder, I cannot thank you enough for this act of gratitude that you have done for us". "It's really no problem", I say.

"About a week ago, our dead ancestors rose and started attacking the members of this village. We had managed to lock ourselves safely in our homes, but nearly died of starvation in the process. We are very much grateful for what you have done. I humbly and sincerely, thank you", he says, as he bows in front of us. "Please, there's no need for that", Rizel says, immediately. "If there is anything else that you need, please do not hesitate to ask. My villagers and I will be happy to oblige to any of your demands", the Village Elder says. "The fact that you are all safe, is enough", I say. "Actually", Rizel says, making me look at her. "We're on our way to Germainia right now, and we were wondering whether there is a faster way to get there? Maybe a short cut that you know of? We're kind of behind schedule..." "Of course! There are a number of routes and markets that you and your companion can take to get there in no time, at all", he says, with a smile. "Do you mind letting us know which way to go"? I ask. "Oh no, the paths are too dangerous to go off on your own, even with a horse, plus I do not want you two putting yourselves in more danger", he says, as he lets go of our hands.

I pull Sasha gently away from the kids who had begun to crowd around her, and bring her near us as the village elder says, "One of the villagers owns a flying boat though, that will get you there even faster, than the speed of a horse. But unfortunately, you two are going to have to spend the night-we won't ask for anything in return, so do not worry about paying us", he adds. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Elder", Rizel says, as she gives a bow. Following suit, I immediately lower myself in a bow, as well. "Thank you", I say, as well. "Oh, no! It's we who should be thanking you! Thanks to you, this village is now safe! We shall feast in honour of your bravery and heroism"! the Elder says, as he wraps us both into a hug. The villagers all burst into applause, and stammers of "Thanks", and "Thank you's", and "May the Founder bless the both of you". The Village Elder lets us go, and rounds up some people to start the festival. "Are you sure we should be staying here? Won't we be even more behind schedule, now"? I ask Rizel, as the Elder walks away from us. "It's there way of thanking us, I guess, we have no choice but to accept it", Rizel says, with a small smile.

ooo

**Rizel**

The shambled state of the graveyard was quickly fixed up, and a group of villagers assessed the damages that were caused by the inferi. After everything was fixed and done, the preparations for the feast began. Villagers put up tables of delicious food, banners with the village's symbol on it, and children running around and rejoicing in the new found peace of their village. Sasha was put in a stable where she munched on hay with other horses, and Chase and I went around to different villagers, asking whether they needed help. But every time, we were declined-telling us that this party was for us, and that we should use this time to rest, instead of tiring ourselves out again. Around evening, the smells of delectable roast meat, and vegetables started to fill the air, and music was playing loud enough for everyone to hear, and dance to. The tables were set, and the villagers all sat around-forcing us to come and join them and have our fill before heading off to Germainia, and we had no choice, but to oblige to their demands. The food was delicious, and I ate, but just a small amount. The food was for the villagers after all, they had starved themselves for a whole week because of those cursed inferi. I became sick to my stomach as I relived the fight that had taken place a few moments ago, and pushed myself away from the table. The villagers tried to persuade me to stay at the table, but I told them I wasn't hungry and walked off to where some drinks were set up at another table.

I take a sip from a glass of wine, and watch as Chase literally stuffs himself with everything that was on the table. _That idiotic dog, he really has no manners,_ I think to myself, as I watch him eat. Still, he fought pretty heroically before, and had even sustained a hand injury which he had just passed off, as if it was nothing...so I guess, I couldn't blame him. Some fascinated little boys and girls run up to him, and pull him away from the table, asking him to do something cool with the spear. "But, the spear is with Sasha", I hear him say, as they pull him away. "Awww...", some of the children pout. Seeing their faces fall, Chase immediately says, "Well, I don't have the spear, but I do have magic", with a tiny smile. _What?!_ "Want to see"? he asks. There was a chorus of excited "Yeah's"! and "YES's"! I stare at him, as he gathers the group in front of a tree, and then sits down making them sit down as well. "For my first act, I'm going to need a hat", I hear him say. A little boy immediately pulls off the straw hat that he was wearing, and hands it to him. "Thank you", Chase says to him, as he takes the hat. "Watch", he says. He shows the hat closely to the children, before putting it on his head.

I watch in shock, as the hat pops off his head, and lands back in his hands. Some children laugh, while some children say, "Wow"! and look at him, in fascination. Chase makes a show of looking into the hat to see what had caused it to jump off of his head, and then looks upwards, before turning back to face the children. He holds out his hand and asks, "What happened"? with a smile. "We don't know", the kids reply back, making him chuckle. One kid has his mouth open in shock, and he was staring at Chase with deep interest. Chase places the hat back on his head, and brings the tip of his thumb to his mouth. He blows once, then twice, then at the third time, my eyes widen, when the hat flies off of his head again. The kids immediately burst into laughter, and clap their hands. Chase smiles at the kids, and I find myself smiling as well. He really was a natural with kids. I take another sip of wine, as I remember what he had said about his brother: _'My brother and I, were really close...'_ Looking at him being surrounded by those kids, made me wonder whether he was missing his brother...and looking at him right now, didn't make it look as if he was being bothered by his past either. In fact, he looked completely at peace.

Chase lifts his hand, and pretends to look at the time on a watch. He dusts his hands off, and then looks at the children with a smile. "Where did my hat go"? the boy who had given it to him in the first place, asks. "Right, here", he says, as he spreads his hands and the hat lands on his head again, covering one side of his face. The children all scream and gush out in happiness and interest, and Chase continues to smile, as he straightens the hat on his head. I watch him, waiting to see what he would do next, when there was a tug on my skirt. I look down to see a little girl holding a watering can. "Will you help me water the plants"? she asks. "Of course", I set my glass of wine down on the table, and follow her over to where Chase was sitting by the tree with the children, to bushels of flowers, and plants. She holds the watering can, and tries to water the plants but struggles a bit because the watering can was to heavy for her to hold. I hold the watering can as well, and water the plants with her as well, and she breathlessly says, "Thanks"! and I smile at her. "No problem", I smile back. While watering the plants, I hear another round of cheering coming from behind me, and I quickly turn to see the hat that Chase had used to do magic with, plop back onto it's owner's head.

He laughed, and the children around him laughed as well. Chase also lets out a chuckle, and we make-eye contact. He smiles, and I smile back before quickly turning away to resume helping the little girl, water her plants.

**Chase**

As I was wrapping up my magic-show, and watching Rizel water the plants with the little girl at the same time, some villagers called together a group for a dance. The children that I was entertaining, all got up and ran towards the villagers who had begun to dance and started their own little dance routine. I smile watching them, and then turn to see the little girl who was watering the plants with Rizel, drop the watering can and then let out an excited squeal. "Let's go dance, big sister"! she says, happily. Rizel doesn't say anything, just smiles, and allows herself to be led to the middle of the area where all of the villagers were dancing, and they moved aside to give her some space. She begins to twirl, spin, and dance in her own ways, while the villagers and children all clapped to the beat of the music that some of the villagers were playing. I sat against the bark of the tree, and watched Rizel as she laughed and danced along with the rest. A smile places itself on my face, as I watch her. She seemed so...carefree...she seemed so happy, and was...glowing, literally shining under the dim lights in the village. At that moment, she...didn't look like a noble at all. Some of the villagers beckoned me over to join them, but I shook my head, with smile. I was pretty tired from the fight with those corpses, and wanted to rest for a bit.

Before I could begin to dwell on my thoughts though, the boy who's hat that I had used for the magic tricks came up to me, along with a little girl. "You come too, big brother. It's no fun to just sit by yourself", he says, as he grabs my hand. "B-But, I don't even know how to dance-I mean I do, but I'm not that good", I say, as the girl grabs my other hand, and runs her hand over her runes. "Ragnarok", she says softly, making me freeze, and look down. She was looking at my runes, before lifting her head up, and giving me a smile. "Let's go"! she says, and she and the little boy pull me over to where Rizel was twirling with some of the villagers, and push me towards her. I bump into her making her stumble, but she quickly regains herself. The children and villagers all begin dancing, spinning and twirling around again, and motion for Rizel and I to do the same. I look at her, and she gives me a small smile, before nudging against me. I smile back and instead of dancing with each other, we dance the way the villagers and the children were. My moves were a bit clumsy and awkward, but no one seemed to notice and I was thankful for that. The villagers kept trying to get Rizel and I close together, and one time, our lips nearly touched because someone had bumped into Rizel causing her to fall towards me, but she stops herself in time.

Flushing, she doesn't make eye-contact as I look at her, and walks over to the drinks table. I decide to leave the dancing group as well, and walk over to where Rizel was. She takes a sip of wine from a glass, and I pick up a glass as well, and take a drink. "They sure are in a happy mood", she says, as she looks at me. "Well, why wouldn't they be? They were locked in their houses for a whole week", I say, nonchalantly. "You seem pretty happy, yourself", I say, as I turn away and take another sip. "Well, of course. They're throwing this party for us, aren't they"? she asks, a frown resonating in her voice. "It's only fair, for us to enjoy it", she adds, as I turn to face her. Her cheeks were turning pink, and that made me chuckle. "You're so cute when you blush like that", I say, with a smile. "I-Idiot dog! Shut up, and focus on the party"! she growls, making me roll my eyes, and shake my head. I look over at her though to see that she had turned away, but she had hidden her tiny smile, in her wineglass. After the dance, the villagers persuaded Rizel and I to have more of the food, and no matter how much we protested, they just wouldn't take 'no', for an answer. So we sat down, and ate our fill again. I gulped down plate after plate of food-never having or tasting something this good in my life, and let out a loud embarrassing burp after. "Oops", I say, as I place a hand on my mouth. "Sorry", I say to Rizel, who looked disgusted. But the villagers passed it off, and took it as a compliment.

ooo

**Rizel**

Night had fallen eventually, but the party continued on. Some tired villagers bid us and the others good-bye to retire into their homes for the night, while the remaining villagers stayed behind to drink, eat, and dance the night away. Most of the children had gone home with their parents, so there were only a few of them that were still here with their families and parents, and they were all interested in playing with each other. Chase and I were standing in silence looking up at the starry night sky, when a group of young girls and guys about our age, came running up to us. "Chase, darling, do you mind singing us a song, by the fire"? a girl, asks as she wraps herself around his right arm. "Uh-", "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing"?! I yelp. "Rizel, relax, calm down, she's just doing this on purpose", Chase says, quickly. "Come and sing us something, Chase", another girl wraps herself around his left arm, making some of the guys laugh, at my infuriated expression. "Come on guys, leave him-his girlfriend is getting jealous", one of the guys says._ "Girlfriend?!_ We're not a couple"! I shriek. "Not yet anyways", one of the guys says, with a wink. I feel myself flush, as they pull Chase away from me to take him to a little campfire that was set up. Those were Scarron's exact words that he had said to us, as we were leaving the inn.

Looking back over to where Chase was, I see him making passes at those big-breasted girls, and I clench my hands into fists. "This perverted dog", I growl under my breath, and storm over to the group to punish him, but before I could even pull out my wand, one of the girls pull me down to sit with them, around the fire. "What are you going to sing, Chase"? a girl with blonde hair asks, him. "I'm not really that much of a good singer-", "Aw come on, just sing, man", a guy with black hair says. "But, I'm really not-", Everyone in the group begins protesting against his decision to not want to sing, until he finally says in a loud voice above the din of the group, "AL-RIGHT! What do you want me to sing"? "Anything", the blonde girl who had wrapped herself around his arm before, says. He lets out a chuckle, and runs a hand through his hair. After exchanging a glance with me, he lets out a sigh and says, "Fine. I'll sing a song, from my hometown", and I look at him, in surprise. He looks at me again, before looking upwards and humming a little tune, and beginning to sing:

_"Immersed in your love, forever_

_Not for a moment should your face separate from my dreams_

_You should be writing my name on your hand, over and over again_

_I wish that God brings about such a day_

_You (alone) be mine, mine, mine",_

He sang that last line five times, and each time his eyes drifted over to mine making my face turn red, and my heart flutter in my chest.

_"You (alone) be mine_

_You (alone) be mine_

_You (alone) be mine, mine, mine",_

"Is that it"? the blonde girl asks, with her hand over hear heart. "Well, there's more if you all are up for listening to it", he answers. "Keep going, we've got nothing else to do", a guy with bluish blackish hair says, as he makes himself comfortable on the ground. Chase lets out another chuckle before looking at me, and continuing to sing.

_"I want your love, that is my need_

_My world is empty without you_

_I won't be able to live away from you_

_Your streets are my heaven_

_I want you, that is my need_

_My world is empty without you_

_I won't be able to live away from you_

_Your streets are my heaven_

_With this hope in my chest I am living_

_That we meet at some point and tell me 'I am yours only'_

_You (alone) be mine, mine, mine (x8)_

Chase continued to sing beautifully, and at every moment he would look at me as he sang, which didn't make me stop thinking whether he was singing this song for me. Whether this song, was about me. He continues to sing though, and I feel myself flush even more as he sings the next verses.

_"You are my destiny_

_You are a blessing_

_My happiness is attached with you_

_You are my love" _

He looks at me again, and maintains eye-contact with me as he goes on.

_"You are my peace_

_Your simplicity is pleasing_

_Every moment that I find myself without you, I feel alone_

_Hold me, stop me, I am strayed_

_You (alone) be mine, mine, mine" (x18)_

As soon as he had finished singing, the the group that was listening, along with some villagers who had come over to listen as well, all burst into applause. "That was amazing, Chase! So wonderful"! the blonde says, as she wipes at her eyes. "And here you were, saying that you didn't know how to sing", the black haired guy says. "I really don't, I don't know how I sang this", he says as he laughs, and slowly drifts his gaze to meet mine. My hands were clenched into fists, and I was holding the edges of my sweater. _Was he singing it about me? Was the song about me?_ I couldn't help but wonder...should I ask him? He had turned away to accept some more congratulations from people that had been listening, and I begin to walk over to him to ask him, but something makes me stop. The blonde girl had taken his hand and had placed it on her breasts, as she leaned in to place her lips against his. He looked as if all his dreams had come true and tried to pull away, but the girl held on tightly, and another purple haired girl, and wrapped herself around his left arm, and was stroking his cheek. In less than a second, I snap and burst into jealous rage.

I began chasing him all around the village with my wand in my hand, past people who were standing there and watching. Managing to corner him, I raise my wand to cast an explosion not listening to his pleas and cries to calm down, when the Village Elder and some others who had saw this occur, embarrassed us both by telling us that our story would eventually lead to marriage, while some others made remarks about what a cute couple we were. I was thankful that it was dark-my cheeks were as red, as Chase's were. The party finally wraps up a little bit after midnight, and the Village Elder invited us into his home for the night. Some of the villagers continued to party though, having extra fills of the drinks, before going back to their own homes tired and wary from the exhaustion of the party, while others remained outside, and fell asleep drunk.

**Chase**

I watch Rizel snooze softly on the bed in the room that the village Elder had given us in his home, and slowly walk to the window in silence. I wasn't sleepy yet, and decided to go and get some fresh air. Taking one last look at Rizel, I walk out of the room, out of the Elder's house, and back out into the village where the party had just taken place. Some villagers had passed out in the cool night air, and I step over them carefully before going to the graveyard. Upon approaching it, I couldn't stop reliving the battle that had taken place here. Somehow, Rizel and I had managed to take down those accursed creatures that were attacking the villagers, and restore peace in the country. I couldn't even begin to dwell on my thoughts of her, when I notice movement in the graveyard. Walking in slowly, I notice the same bow who Rizel and I had first noticed when arriving here, standing silently. "Hey", I say, as I walk up to him. He turns around and glances at me, before turning away. "What are you doing here"? I ask him. The little boy remains silent for a second longer, and I wonder whether he had heard me or not, before he speaks up. "Visiting my parents", he says softly, and I look down at him, before looking back up at the graveyard.

"About a week ago", he says, making me look at him. "My dead grandparents rose as an act of forbidden magic performed by that man, and attacked us along with the rest of the villager's ancestors...", he falls silent. "Hey, uh, listen-", "My parents...tried to help rescue people, and keep them safe, but...my grandparents...took them down. I can't blame them because they weren't in their right state of mind at that time, but-", the boy lets out a sniffle, and I kneel down in front of him, and tilt his face up. "Hey, don't cry, your parents would want you to remain strong. They wouldn't want you to loose hope", I say, as I wipe away his tears. The boy looks away, and says, "I tried to help my parents help the other villagers that day...but, they just locked me up in the house, telling me that they didn't want to lose me. After I had finally managed to get out of my house though, the Village Elder told me, that my parents were eaten alive...by my dead grandparents", and I shudder. "I was shocked, but I didn't let it affect me, and tried to help the other villagers escape, or keep them safe by hiding them", he adds, and then falls silent. There was silence between us, before I turn his face towards mine again, and say, "Had your parents been alive, they would have been very proud of you".

He looks at me silently, with his eyes shining, before throwing himself at me and wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you", and I wrap my arms around him, and return his hug. We hug in silence for a few moments, before he breaks it and with a huge smile says, "I want to be just like you, Chase-you took down those accursed inferi, like a superhero"! I smile back, and pat him on the shoulder as I say, "Well, you're not far off. The fact that you showed bravery while trying to take care of your village, is exceptionally heroic", and he puffs out his chest, and widens his grin as well. "So, um...you're not living by yourself, are you"? I ask him, slowly. He shakes his head 'no', and says, "I'm living with my neighbors, they're very much like my own parents so...I guess that's the downside...but...at least I have people to look after me", he says, with a bright smile. "There's something that I want to ask you", I say, and he nods. "When you asked, whether he was still there before, you know, when Rizel and I first arrived in the village"? I ask, and he nods again. "You said, something about, 'The Accursed One'"? "That's what the man who performed this act of rising the dead, said. His master, the Accursed One, sent him to carry out this task. No one knows who he is, and those who know his name, do not speak of it", he says.

"I see", I say. The boy all of a sudden yawns, and then smiles sleepily at me. "I think you should go on to bed, you won't be able to take those creatures on again, if you're sleepy like this", and he nods. "Okay"! he says with a bright smile, that showed no sign of vanishing. He throws his arms around me in a quick hug, and I return it, before he breaks off, and runs with a wave. "Bye, Chase! Good-night"! he calls. "Bye! 'Night"! I call back, as I wave. I watch him go, before I let out a sigh, and begin walking back towards the Village Elder's house. I really didn't have anything to do out here. Reminiscing what the little kid had told me about his parents, was making me think about mine. I missed them, and I wanted desperately to see them again. I really hope that they're still alive, and I hope that my brother Aiden is doing well. My head fills with more thoughts of my parents and my family back home, that I pass right by the Village Elder's house, not noticing it. Someone shouts all of a sudden, and I whirl around my heart pounding in my chest, to see Rizel standing there, with her arms crossed. "Rizel, why did you get up"? I ask her, as I walk back towards her. "I have a few questions, to ask you", she says, with a frown. Letting out a sigh, I run a hand through my hair. _This wasn't going to be good. _

A few seconds later, after we had gone up the stairs back to our room, I was standing in front of Rizel, as she sat on the bed tapping her wand, against the palm of her hand. "Where did you go just now"? she asks. "I wasn't sleepy so I decided to go for a walk to get some air, and met that little boy that we had seen in the shed, when we had first come here", I say. She nods slowly, and continues to look at me inquiringly. "We talked for a bit about those corpses, and he told me about his parents and the Accursed One", I add. "And, during the party, when you were doing that little magic show, how...how did you do it"? she asks, with a tiny frown. "Telekinesis-what, did you actually think that I had magic"? I laugh. "Shut up, you stupid dog! It's not funny"! she shrieks, and I immediately stop laughing. "You need to be a bit quieter, there are people sleeping downstairs", I say, and she rolls her eyes. "Um, during the party...that song that you sang...who was it for"? she asks. "What"? I ask. "Who were you singing that song for? Who was it about"? she asks, as she frowns. I wanted to say, 'For you', and open my mouth to do so, but instead say, "No one, I was just singing it because they asked me to". "I don't believe you", she says.

"It's true"! I protest. "You're lying", she says. I let out another sigh, and run a hand through my hair. I didn't want to admit that I was singing the song for her, but then again, it should have been pretty obvious. I was looking at her the whole time, as I was singing it. "It's true", I say again, after a moment of silence. "I was just singing it like that, only. I didn't have anyone in mind". She continues to frown at me in silence, narrowing her eyes, until I break it. "So um, if the interrogation is over, I would like to get to sleep", I say, as I walk over to the other bed, that was in the room. Remembering what had happened last night at the Inn though, I turn to her and ask, "Oh, uh, do you want me to sleep with you, again"? "What?! _NO"!_ she yells whilst blushing furiously, and I hiss at her to lower her voice. "Unbelievable! I have never seen such a disrespectful familiar, like you"! "What on earth did I do"? I ask, in frustration. "You let those girls throw themselves all over you back there, and you did nothing to stop them"! "I'm sorry, but what could I have done?! They were just having fun, Rizel", "Whether they were having fun or not, you should know how your actions will affect your master! If you don't learn to respect me, then you can forget about your new mattress"! she growls.

"But what about all those things that you said, about me getting hurt because of you"? I ask, with a frown. "Don't try to change the subject"! she yelps, as she flushes. "And if you say one more thing about this topic, I will use the earth spear spell on you"! she adds, making me jolt, and take a step away from her. "Why are you blushing, then"? I ask her, as I cross my arms over my chest. "The least you can do to thank me for getting rid of those corpses, is let me sleep here, right"? "We got rid of those corpses, together", Rizel says, as she pulls the covers aside on her bed, and climbs onto it. "How am I supposed to know that you won't try anything"?! she growls. "Why are we fighting mindlessly like this, for stupid reasons? And I won't try anything! Didn't we sleep together last night, at the inn"? "Shut your mouth! Go and make other sleeping arrangements for yourself, you perverted familiar"! she snarls, as she turns over on the bed, and pulls the covers over herself. _Why was she in such a bad mood all of a sudden? Was it because I didn't tell her the truth about whom I sang the song for? She was fine before, and now she had resorted to being a rabid pink-haired screaming banshee. _

"If I didn't make any moves on any of those women that came to the Inn last night, what makes you think that I would try anything with you? I would rather choose those big busted peasant girls today, or Serenity over you, any day"! I growl as I clench my hands into fists. She immediately turns around to face me, and gives me a murderous glare. _Oh, fuck. I'm screwed._ "Big...busted...peasant girls...eh..."? she says in a strangulated voice, as she pulls out her wand. "W-Wait, Rizel-give me a chance to explain-", "If you love those girls so much, then just go and do whatever you want with them"! she yelps, as her eyes well up. "Rizel, wait"! _"LEVITATION"!_ she yells, and I'm lifted up and flung out the open window screaming all the way, before landing hard on the ground.

**Rizel**

I turn over on the bed, and pull the covers over myself again. I try to go to sleep, but couldn't. Was Chase hurt? Shaking my head, and pushing that thought aside, I try to let sleep overtake me, but it never comes. "Aughhh! What an idiot! I made him promise to look only at me, and he himself told me that he wouldn't look at any other girl from now on, so why"?! Heaving a sigh, I throw the covers aside and get out of bed. I better go and find that perverted familiar before he takes me literally, and impregnates on of the villager's daughter's. I walk quickly out of the room, and crept quietly down the stairs, and out of the house. I walked around the side of the Village Elder's house thinking that Chase would be there, but he wasn't. _Where could he have gone? Could he really have-? No, he wouldn't. Chase wasn't like that. He was perverted, yes, but...he wouldn't do something like that...but...then again..._

Running a hand through my hair, I turn on instinct towards the horse's stable and walk towards it. I reach the door and push it open to see the horses sleeping in their pens, and continue to walk on until I reach Sasha's pen, only to cross my arms, and shake my head. "I should have known", Chase was on top of Sasha's back, and was laying down on her, almost asleep. She gives me a look as we make eye-contact, before rolling her eyes, and turning away. I didn't really pay much attention to it before, but Sasha really had a bad attitude. "Hey, wake up", I shake his shoulder gently, and Chase slowly opens his eyes. "Come on, we're going back to our room", I say, and he gets up and yawns. "I'd rather stay here, in case you decide to get into another meaningless argument again", he says, as he lays himself back down. "Come with me now, or you can forget about your new mattress", I growl, and he immediately, sits up on Sasha's back. "Coming, mistress", he says, with a smile as he mounts himself off of Sasha's back, and pets her on her neck. "Good night, girl. See you tomorrow morning", and she whinnies in reply.

We walked back to the house in silence, and up the stairs to our room. Without a word, Chase went over to the other bed that was in the room, and I climb into the one that I was previously on. I was about to turn over, when something makes me stop and look up. "Um...Chase, those are...spiders, right"? I ask, as I point at the ceiling. He gets out of bed, and walks over to mine, and looks upwards. "Yeah, but...they're not the poisonous kind", "Whatever", I say, as I push him away and walk over to his bed, and get on. He stands there where I previously was, and looks at me. "You're going to sleep there, tonight"? he asks. "I won't be able to sleep with those things, above me", I say, as my voice shakes a little. Chase chuckles and says, "Spiders may seem scary, but they're harmless...well, most of them are. They're seriously misunderstood creatures", he says. "Shut up! Now are you going to get in, or not"? I ask him. "Excuse me"? he asks. "Don't make me say it again, now get in"! I yelp, and slide over to make room for him. He walks over with an amused look on his face, gets into bed, and then turns over-facing away from me. "If you so much as laugh, I swear I will cast an explosion on you", I say. "I'm not going to laugh. Good night, Rizel", he says, as he pulls the covers over himself. I look at the back of his head for a second, before turning away and saying, "Good night, Chase", and falling asleep.

The next morning, Chase and I woke up bright and early. He headed out to meet the Village Elder, the captain and gather our supplies onto the ship. I quickly change into a light purple long sleeve purple mini dress that was lent to me by a kind villager, which unfortunately had a very deep neck. I wrap my sweater around myself taking care of that problem, grab my bag and walk briskly out of the house, and almost collide into Chase. "Ready to go"? he asks breathlessly. I nod, and he takes my bag. We walk towards the village square where the party was held last night, and I see a huge modern looking ship standing there, and waiting for us. "This looks very similar to the ships that I've seen in my history books, back home", he says, as we approach it. "Except for the flying sails of course", he adds. "Chase, um...how do I look"? I ask, gesturing to myself. He turns to look at me, and smiles as he says, "Beautiful", making me flush. Upon nearing the ship, and getting a closer look, we see Sasha standing there, along with Professor. Colbert, to both of our surprises. He waves at us, as we make our way over to him. "Professor. Colbert, what are you doing here"? Chase asks. "I wish to accompany you and Ms. Hiraga, and your journey to Gallia", he says. "And I'm not the only one, who does", he swings his arm out wide, and we turn to see, "Mom? Dad"? I ask, as they also wave at us.

**Chase**

"Yep, it's us", Saito says, with a smile. "We decided to join you on your trip to Gallia", Louise says, with a smile. Rizel had gone speechless, but I speak up and say, "Are Junior and Luna also with you guys"? "No, I believe they're already in Gallia", Louise says, as she links her arm with her husband's. "We're probably going to be fighting alongside each other now, I guess", Saito says, as he takes my hand and gives me a smile, as we shake. "Let's be sure to work hard, together", "You can count on it", I say, as I return his smile. "Where's Alex"? I ask, not noticing the little toddler. "In Tokyo with his grandparents", Louise answers. "Best be off! Time to set sail"! the captain calls from the ship, with a wave. "Come on, let's go", Louise says, as she takes Sasha by the reins. Saito lets go of her arm so that she could properly lead the mare onto the ship, and Rizel follows after her mother. Colbert, also follows them up.

Saito swings an arm around my shoulders, and the two of us begin walking up the stairs that led to the ship. Once we were on board, the captain began to steer and the ship took off. "So Chase, how has Rizel been so far"? Saito asks, distracting me in taking in the view of the village from the flying ship. "Not bad, there were times though when she would go back and forth from being a nice kind and caring mistress, to a rabid pink-haired screaming banshee in seconds", I say, and Rizel yells, "I can hear you"! from across the deck of the boat, where she stood with her mother. Saito and I chuckle, and he pulls me in closer and says, "See anything you liked"? as he arches an eyebrow. I was a bit shocked-I had never seen the perverted side of him before, and it was quite surprising. Shrugging that thought away though, I lean into him and respond, "Oh yeah, it was heaven on earth", as I describe all of the gorgeous big-busted women here, and Saito listens intently-getting a perverted look on his face.

I continue to tell him all about it, until two shadows loom over us, and we both look up to see Rizel and Louise both sending deadly glares in our directions and bending their wands in their hands, that were clenched into fists. "Saito...", Louise growls in a low voice, her eyes flashing dangerously, and her daughter follows suit. "Chase...", she growls in an equally low voice. "L-Love, w-we're in the sk-sky"! Saito protests, throwing his hands out to shield him, and myself, as his wife lights up her wand. "R-Rizel, w-wait"! I try to stop her, but in vain.

**_"YOU-PERVERTED, DOOOOOOOOOOOG"!_** Rizel and Louise both scream as they cast powerful explosions on us, making Saito and I scream endlessly as we were tossed half-way across the boat, with the force of the magic.


End file.
